Mystery of You
by Peinsakufan1341
Summary: After being resurrected and being aware of what happened in the past, Pein seeks out the pink haired kunoichi of Konoha to have as his own. Unable to comprehend his feelings for her he sends Deidara and Sasori to kidnap her from Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One - The Mission**_

Pein sat in his office, his eyes closed as he leaned back into the surprisingly soft chair. His office was relatively dark that day, and very quiet. It was unusual for this organization, considering the members. He had been sitting there for hours putting a mission together to obtain a person of interest to him; a certain kunoichi from the Hidden Leaf Village. Before he was resurrected, he remembered seeing her, and being taken back by how beautiful she was. Despite the obvious age difference between them, he felt this strange... need. He had to have her.

Finally finishing up with his briefing papers, Pein called Deidara and Sasori into his office. He figured that they would be the most effective duo to complete this mission with ease and return the young girl to his chambers within the week. They fought less than most of the other teams, and he could trust them not to hurt her in any way. He smiled to himself, and then took on his emotionless and serious persona as the Akatsuki artists entered his office. The two young men moved to stand before their leader, awaiting their mission.

He looked down at the two pieces of identical paper, before handing one to Sasori and the other to Deidara. "Alright, that is your briefing paper. I want you to leave immediately and head to the Leaf Village. You are to capture Sakura Haruno at night, when everything is calm, and bring her back to me alive. Do I make myself clear?"

Sasori nodded, his face blank. "Of course Leader-sama. We will not fail you. With my puppets, we can take down anyone that tries to stop us from obtaining the mark. She will be brought back safely, just as you request."

Deidara was still reading over the paper, making sure he knew every detail. Glancing up, he looked to Sasori and then back at Pein, "We won't let you down, yeah."

Pein smirked a little. "Good, now get on the road and complete this mission. Kill any and all who stand in your way, understand?"

Both Deidara and Sasori nodded, leaving Pein's office to go and ready themselves. The mission that they were to complete would take several days, concidering the distance between the two villages. Deidara walked a little slower than Sasori, since his room wasn't as far from Pein's office. He looked up at Sasori and then down the hall. "Well danna un, I'll meet you at the doors, yeah?"

Sasori glanced back and nodded, "Yes. Make sure you pack enough of your clay and enough food to get you through the journey. There will be no stopping until we return."

Deidara nodded as he took off and walked down the hall to his room without another word. He opened the door and walked in, only to see all his equipment laid out on the bed.

Slightly confused, he shook his head and began to pack everything so he could go and meet his master at the doors. Once his stuff was packed, he quickly looked around the room, noticing he forgot to put his pouch of clay back onto his pants.

The bomber quickly walked over, his blond hair swept back by his quick movements as he grabbed it, and re-attached it to his pants. He looked around his room again, and then nodded, satisfied that he wasn't forgetting anything. With a smirk, he walked out of his room and headed back towards the door.

Even though Deidara made his way to the door as quickly as possible, Sasori was already standing there, ready to go. He looked up from the briefing paper and raised an eyebrow. "What took you so long, brat?"

Deidara looked up. "Sorry danna, h'n... I had to make sure I had everything, like you said, yeah."

Sasori shrugged his shoulders vaugely as Pein walked out of his office angrily. "What are you two still doing here! You should have been gone!"

Both men jumped a bit at the sudden appearance of their leader. Sasori quickly opened the door and walked out without a word, while Deidara just bowed his head. "Sorry Leader-sama...yeah..." He then followed after Sasori, as they began their mission to the Leaf. Pein shook his head in exasperation and headed back to his office, almost second guessing himself if he made the right choice.

~to be continued~


	2. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 - Pein's Motive and the Infiltration**_

Konan walked into Pein's office to see him sitting at his desk, staring blankly at a sheet of paper that sat in front of him. From what she could see of the paper it was abnormal from the mess of clean white paper that was spread out over the desk and some of it on the floor around his feet. She knew he had been swamped in paperwork. Normally he would have Sasori and Deidara complete it but since they were not around, he had to do it himself.

Keeping her same emotionless expression upon her face she moved in front of Pein's desk, waving her hand in front of his face. His eyes shifted slightly only to revert back to staring down at the paper. Konan rolled her eyes and reached down pulling the paper from his grip.

"What the hell are you staring at...it's just a brief..." She stopped mid sentence as she began to get a little furious, "you bastard...you sent Deidara and Sasori on a mission to...to capture that kunoichi from Konoha."

Pein could tell from the tone of her voice that she was quite upset, however her voice remained calm somewhat. He sighed pushing his chair back and stood up walking over and standing in front of her, placing his hands against her upper arms.

"Konan, you may not understand why I'm doing this. I however can not tell you why I am doing this...but in time you will understand why. This is going to happen regardless of how much you dislike the thought."

He dropped his hands down back to his sides and walked over to his desk, tucking the chair in and walked to the door. With out a word, he left his office, walking down the dark corridor that lead to the roomy and well furnished living room of the Akatsuki Establishment. He walked out to a single black leather recliner and took a seat. He sighed resting against it, feeling the leather cool his skin. He rested his arms over his lap and tilted his head back closing his eyes only to be interrupted by Konan storming out of his office and standing in front of him.

"Pein...I want answers now. What are your motives? What does she have that we require?"

He opened one eye and looked at her, "why does it matter? Are you jealous of her?"

Konan's eyes widened, her gaze at Pein showing that she was furious from his choice of words. She opened her mouth to speak only to have Pein stand in front of her, putting his index finger under her chin, holding her mouth shut as he looked into her eyes.

"Look Konan, Sakura Haruno, she will be a benefit to the Akatsuki. She trained under the fifth hokage, and has high skills for a medical ninja and her strength is over the charts. It's nothing more than a little addition to our assets. Do you get it now?"

Konan reached up and pulled his hand away, "yes. I get it. I'm sorry I ever doubted you Pein."

What Pein had told her, it was a complete lie, yes he wanted Sakura in the Akatsuki for her skills, but he also wanted her to fulfill a desire he had longed for since he saw her fight. Her determination and will power, it turned him on in a way, but he couldn't have Konan knowing what really was going through his mind.

Pein's feelings towards Konan, he looked at her more like a sister than anything but he knew in the back of his mind, she had a big thing for him. Nothing would come of her feelings though as Pein desired Sakura.

Outside of Konoha

Sasori stopped in the middle of the path and quickly darted behind a tree, Deidara following after him. The sun was beginning to set after the storm had passed, and they were waiting for the opportunity to enter the village and acquire their mission target.

"So where exactly is she in here un?"

"Her house is on the map on the briefing paper, did you not look?"

Deidara could tell from the tone in Sasori's voice, he was quite annoyed with Deidara's forgetfulness at the time to read over the mission a few times before they had even departed from the hideout. Deidara slumped down to the ground and sat with his legs crossed. He pulled the briefing paper from his cloak and began to read over it. He studied the map before stuffing it away.

"Alright, I looked. Her house is on the outer left side of the village h'n."

"Very good. Did you just figure that out now?"

Deidara grumbled a bit with an annoyed expression on his face. He remained quiet as he stared up at the sky, waiting for the sun to fully set. Sasori rested against the tree, leaning his head forward slightly as he closed his eyes. THe sun had finally set and the time for them to strike was on it's awakening.

"Alright Deidara, it's time to go. Don't screw it up."

Deidara nodded, "of course danna..."

Sasori moved back out onto the path and walked up to the wall of the village, focusing his chakra to his feet he began to scale the wall, Deidara following behind him. Once they reached the top, they scaled down the inside wall to the ground. Sasori led the way, walking cautiously as they arrived at the side of Sakura's house. Deidara stayed behind Sasori as he peaked around the corner. Light filled the door front as Naruto walked out.

"Have a good night Naruto."

Naruto turned back to Sakura and nodded, "you too Sakura, see you tomorrow morning."

She smiled as she closed her door and retreated to her bedroom for the night. Her face was still quite sore as she walked into her bedroom and closed the door. She flicked on the lamp on her bedside table. Walking over to her dresser, Sakura opened the top drawer and pulled out a pair of pajamas and a towel. Stripping down, she wrapped the towel around herself and headed into her bathroom to have a shower before bed.

Sasori watched as the whole house went dark except for Sakura's room, "Deidara, when the house is dark, we strike."

Deidara nodded and sat on the ground.

~to be continued~


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Target Aquired

The hot water began to fall from the shower head as Sakura stepped into the tub and pulled the black shower curtains back. She took a step forward and submerged herself in the water as it ran down her body. She tilted her head forward letting the water rush against her face before turning around and wetting her hair. Within a few moments she had lathered her body up in soap and washed her hair. She rinsed herself off and then turned the shower off.

As she pulled the curtain back the steam filled the bathroom as she grabbed her towel wrapping it around her body. A second towel was wrapped around her hair as she walked up to the mirror, using her hand to wipe the fog off the mirror, seeing her reflection. She smiled and dried her hair, brushing it down before turning the light off and walking into her bedroom. She decided to just lay down in her towel since it was relatively hot that night as she curled up on her bed, turning her lamp off and going to sleep.

-Outside of Sakura's House-

Sasori looked back at Deidara, "alright, it's time."

Deidara stood up and nodded, "okay, how are we doing this un?"

"Sneak in the back window, I'll go in the front. We have to gag her so she doesn't make any noise."

Deidara nodded and began to head for the back window. Luckily for him, it was wide open as he carefully climbed in as he tiptoed through the house. Sure enough when he got to the bedroom, Sakura was asleep and Sasori was standing next to the bed. Deidara walked and stood on the other side of the bed and began to kneel down as he had to gag Sakura in case she awoke. As he got it over her mouth, her eyes widened as she began to try and get up, only to have Deidara pin her to the bed.

"Don't move little girl." Sasori looked at her with emotionless eyes.

"We're taking you to our Leader. You scream or try to run away, I'll blow this village apart h'n."

Sakura nodded as tears welled up in her eyes threatening to fall. Sasori looked at Deidara signalling to get off of her as he picked her up, "is there anything you wish to bring?"

Sakura shook her head as Sasori smirked and headed for the door, "good girl."

Deidara followed after them as Sasori headed for Sakura's front door and exited the house. They ventured for the gates where they would begin their journey back to the Akatsuki base, target aquired.

-Back at the Base-

Pein arrived back from his patrol of Amegakure as he walked into the base. It was empty except for Konan of course, sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the tv. All the other members he had sent out on missions that would take them several days, just so when Deidara and Sasori returned he could have some time with Sakura. Konan remained behind as she was Pein's partner.

"Konan, you are going on a solo mission."

She looked up, her facial expression neutral, "solo mission? How come you're not coming?"

"Sasori and Deidara are due back here and I wish to be alone when they return."

Konan rolled her eyes as she spoke, "some how I think there is more to your intentions with that little pink haired bitch."

Pein sighed, he found it odd to hear Konan swear and about someone she had never even met. He walked over and sat in his chair and kept his eyes on her, showing he was in his normal mood.

"Konan, you are under me in this organization, if I say you are going on a solo mission, you are going to follow your orders and take the damn mission. Failure to comply will require me to kick you out of the Akatsuki, permanently."

She was taken back by this as she looked away, it was the first time Pein's tone had actually made her feel sad. She stood up without a word and walked out of the room, only causing Pein to issue a sigh of annoyance. He shook it off and rested back into his chair, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. A nap was just what he needed to put his mind at ease before briefing Konan on her mission, which he would do in the morning.

Konan walked into her room and sat on the bed, resting her elbows against her knees and rested her chin in the palm of her hands. She began to get lost in deep thought about the events that would soon take place once Deidara and Sasori returned to the base. Her feelings for Pein were strong, she knew she didn't stand a chance because deep down she knew that Pein wanted Sakura for more than just her skills...he wanted her for love.

She stretched up falling back against the bed as she stared up at the ceiling, she wasn't going to give up that easily. It was the first time her emotions had been stirred enough for her to even care what Pein wanted. She wanted Pein and not even Sakura would stand in her way of achieving that.

-Outside of Konoha-

Sasori walked ahead of Deidara again. For once he wasn't slacking off because he was tired, it was to make sure that nobody from the village had seen anything as they left, Sakura in their possession. Once Deidara was sure they were safe, he ran to Sasori's side.

"We're clear h'n"

Sasori nodded, "this was easier than expected. Let's hurry our pace so we can return sooner than Leader-sama expects."

Deidara nodded back, "through the trees?"

Without a word, Sasori jumped up and began to jump from tree to tree, holding onto Sakura as this quickened their travel pace increasingly. She looked up at Sasori's emotionless face and closed her eyes, just wishing she could wake up and it would be nothing more than a bad dream.

Deidara jumped through the trees at the same pace as Sasori keeping up with him without falling behind. They were travelling faster than expected and would make their way to path that would lead them to the base, where then they would have to walk the remainder of the way.

~To be continued~


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Konan's Mission

Pein woke up early the next morning and went about his usual routine of having a shower, eating breakfast, reading the paper, doing some paperwork and then relax in front of the tv with a hot cup of coffee. Once he had his coffee in hand, he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to his chair. Sitting down he relaxed against the cool leather and closed his eyes, taking a sip of his coffee. He smiled to himself, thinking about later on in the day when Deidara and Sasori would return with the young woman he thought of so often. He was quickly taken back from his thoughts as he remembered he had to brief Konan on her solo 'mission'. With a sigh, he set his coffee down on the table and headed for his office to grab a few briefing papers he had assembled the night before.

He sat down in his chair as he scanned over the several papers making sure everything was in order and that it would take a good few days for Konan to complete each objective and she would have to travel to several different villages in the process. Pein smirked, he knew this would keep Konan busy and allow him the time he needed to get to know Sakura with out any interuption. However, he would also have to put new rules into effect before Konan returned to prevent any action being taking against his soon to be blossom.

Soon, Sakura would be his. He wouldn't force her to love him, however, once she was here, she would not be leaving. Pein cringed at the thought of having to take her down if she tried to escape from the Akatsuki. With one final glance at the briefing papers, he rose up from his desk, gripping them tightly as he headed for Konan's bedroom. Stopping outside of the door, Pein closed his eyes before closing his hand to knock on the door.

"Come in Pein, it's open."

This was unexpected to him, he figured she'd still be sleeping since she always told him she didn't like to be woken up early in the morning because a woman like her needed her beauty sleep. Shrugging his shoulders, he moved his hand down to the door knob, turning it slowly, pushing the door open. He eyes shifted a bit from one side of the room to the other. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he walked into the room just to have the door slammed shut and locked, him inside the room with Konan.

"What the hell!"

Pein jumped as he was pinned to the wall, looking down at Konan who was wearing pratically nothing. It wasn't like her to be in so little clothing. Konan gripped his wrists and pinned them to the wall as she looked up at him with a lust filled gaze. Pein just looked at her, confused until she moved in, pressing her lips to his roughly trying to kiss him deeply. This pushed Pein over the edge. His eyes widened and the adrenaline began pumping through his veins as he broke Konan's grip and pushed her back onto her bed.

Konan let out a scream as she hit the bed and then looked back at Pein, "mmm somebody is a little anxious..."

"What the fuck Konan...you and I are just friends, nothing more. How can I get this through your head!"

Konan pulled her blankets over herself, taken back by Pein's sudden outburst. Pein walked over and threw the papers down on her bed. "Get your shit together and get started. We'll discuss your punishment for this when you get back."

Konan looked away and nodded, watching from the corner of her eye as Pein stormed out of the room, slamming her door shut behind him. He walked into the living room and grabbed his coffee, heading out the door to do his patrol of Amegakure. He walked relatively fast today to work off the anger than Konan boiled within him. He couldn't believe that he came onto her like that knowing full well that they would always just be friends.

-On the Desert Path-

Sakura was walking on her own in the middle of Deidara and Sasori. They had stopped in a village getting her clothes and a pair of shoes to wear as to not cause them any unwanted attention. She looked back and forth between the blond and the red head, they were silent for most of the walk, only speaking to her when they wished of her to speed up her pace.

The sun was at it's mid-peak in the sky, it beamed down upon the trio as the walked, the wind doing very little to keep them cool. Beads of sweat danced down the side of Sakura's face, but she kept quiet not saying a word wanting to keep the two men at ease and not cause them to lash out at her.

Deidara glanced over at her, noticing the heat was getting to her. He reached for his water bottle that was consealed in his cloak. Opening it, he handed it to her.

"Drink up un, Leader-sama would not appreciate it if you came in unwell."

Sakura nodded, taking the bottle of water and drank some of it back, closing it and handing it back to Deidara, speaking her first words to him.

"Thank you..."

Sasori smirked a bit, "your quite polite for being kidnapped."

Sakura looked at him, "well...I was kind of expecting something like this to happen...and I wanted to leave Konoha for the longest time..."

Both Deidara and Sasori were taken back by this as they looked at each other and then back down at Sakura.

"So you mean to tell me, we didn't have to kidnap you...you would have came with us willfully?"

Sakura nodded at Sasori's question as she continued walking. Sasori and Deidara remained quiet, surprised at this discovery of her will to come with out struggle. They all walked as the wind began to grow more fierce blowing the sand up. Sasori took his cloak off and placed it around Sakura. It would protect her from the sand since it would have more of a toll on her. She blushed a little and smiled.

"Thank you...uhm..."

"Sasori, my name is Sasori, and that his Deidara."

She nodded, "it's nice to meet you both."

-In Amegakure-

Pein stood upon the top of the look out tower. Everything was business as usual. The streets were busy with people running their errands. The sun was shining down on the village, but with Sakura's arrival, he wanted the weather to be perfect. As he took a seat on the tower, he noticed Konan was heading out on her missions. He smiled and then stood up jumping down from the tower and heading back to the hide out.

~To Be Continued~


	5. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 - Arrival**_

Pein walked back into the hideout as he took his cloak off, hanging it on the cloak rack behind the door. The hideout was in pure silence, not a sound being emitted from any direction. He smiled to himself running a hand through his orange spikes, and walked over to his chair, sitting down and relaxing into it. This was the most peaceful the hideout had been in weeks... months even. Soon enough of course the peace and quiet would be broken by Deidara and Sasori's return to the base. He took a deep breath and let it out as he sat up. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect for when his guest arrived. Sitting up slightly, Pein looked at the clock, it was getting late into the afternoon. He would have to get started on the preparations right away.

As Pein wandered down the hall, it occurred to him that there wasn't a room for Sakura so he would have to find a way to accommodate her. He could put her in Konan's room and move her but that would cause too much hassle. It clicked, he would split his room in half and make it so that Sakura could have part of the room to herself. And once he got her to be with him, it would become their bedroom together. He began to blush slightly at the thought but quickly regained his composure. At this point, he realized he would have to rely on the other bodies to help him prepare the room. Better yet, they would prepare the room, and Pein would prepare dinner for himself, Sakura, Deidara and Sasori.

After running around the base getting everything in order, Pein sent the other bodies to begin with the construction of the bedroom to make it ready for Sakura's arrival. Pein himself went into the kitchen and began to bring things out of the fridge and cupboards getting everything ready so he could cook a full course meal as a way of saying thanks to Deidara and Sasori as well as to welcome Sakura to her new home.

-Just outside of the base-

Deidara and Sasori stood on either side of Sakura, they both walked forward as she remained in her spot. She was confused as she watched them but didn't speak up and just waited. Sasori walked back and gently touched Sakura's forehead sending a burst of chakra into her causing her body to go limp as she fell asleep.

"Alright, let's open up and report to Leader-sama."

Deidara nodded as him and Sasori took their positions to open the gate. With a few hand signs, the large boulder moved and the entrance to the base was visible. Sasori walked in, looking back at Deidara as if to tell him to pick Sakura up and bring her inside.

-Inside the Base-

Pein had just finished setting the large dining room table up for dinner and his timing couldn't be more perfect. Once he had all the food set up on the table, Deidara and Sasori walked in with the unconscious Sakura. Pein shook his head.

"Was it really necessary to knock her out?"

Sasori and Deidara looked at each other and then back at Pein shaking their heads. Knowing now they would have to wait to eat dinner they went and sat on the couch in the living room. Pein had taken Sakura from Sasori's arms and proceeded to take her back to the bedroom they would share which was now completed and empty. Pein entered and walked over to Sakura's half and placed her down on the over-sized bed. He sat down on the side of the bed, debating whether he should wake her up or let her wake up on her own. He turned looking back at her, she looked so beautiful as she slept and he just couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He blushed intensely as he stood up and decided to leave her to rest. Knowing Deidara and Sasori, they probably walked all the way back with no sleep. Pein pulled a blanket over her and tucked her in before turning out the light and leaving the room.

Pein walked back out into the living room, "well done on your mission. Let's not let dinner go to waste."

"What about Sakura h'n?"

"She's resting, knowing the two of you, she got no rest on the way here."

Neither Deidara or Sasori issued a response to this because it was true, they walked non-stop until they returned to the hideout. Pein shook his head and headed to the table, serving dinner onto Sasori and Deidara's plates and then to his own. He sat down in his chair and began to eat his dinner, the others joining him moments later.

-Amegakure-

The dark clouds had began to cover the sky, the air pressure dropping drastically as cool gusts of wind began to blow over the village. Konan stood inside the weapon shop buying kunai and stocking up on other items for her mission. She would need to be well equipped with weapons and food to last her. She was still quite pissed off about being sent on a few missions all because Sakura was coming to the Akatsuki. She wanted to be there so she herself could put Sakura in her place and let her know that Pein belonged to her.

She shook off her thoughts as she looked out the window of the shop. The rain had began to fall in a heavy sheet over the village. The clouds were gray, almost black even. There was no way she could leave for her mission today. To her though, it was like a stroke of luck having such a brutal storm appear.

"Hmm maybe this is Pein's way of telling me to forget my mission and come back...maybe he's starting to come to his senses about me."

She smiled as she paid for her equipment and headed back to the hideout.

-Outside of the Hideout-

It didn't take her long to get back since she had spend most of the day in Amegakure gathering supplies. The rain pounded against her cloak and dripped down her face and hair as she stood at the entrance of the base. She quickly did her hand signs and entered the hideout. When she arrived, she found Pein asleep in his chair, Deidara and Sasori sitting on the couch watching television. Deidara looked up but Sasori just continued to stare at the screen.

"What are you doing back h'n?"

"There was a storm, I figured Pein wanted me to come back."

Konan's voice stirred Pein from his sleep slightly as he opened one eye looking at her and standing up. Konan didn't notice until she felt a strong grip on her shoulder and Pein spun her around. His eyes stared coldly into hers as she looked up at him.

"You failed already? That storm out there, I didn't cause it. But I can't be a horrible leader and make you go back out in that mess...so retire to your room. I'm going to retire to mine."

Deidara was just staring at Pein and Konan before looking back at the tv and minded his own business. With out another word Pein disappeared down the hall to his room.

-Inside Sakura's room-

Bright green eyes opened to a room of pure darkness, not an inch of light being seen. A scream was issued from her lips as she hit under the covers, snuggling up on the comfortable bed, trembling, forgetting all that happened.

~To Be Continued~


	6. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 - Meeting Him**_

Pein was walking down the halls towards his room as he heard Sakura scream. His eyes widened and he ran to the bedroom, opening his door and quickly opening her door, hurrying over to the bed and turning on the lamp. From under the blanket Sakura noticed the light come on as she slowly drew the blanket back, her eyes darting back and forth until she came upon the dark figure standing at her bedside. She looked up slowly as she sat up on the bed, her bright green eyes still wandering upwards until they met his grayish purple eyes. Her heart began to race rapidly as she did not break his gaze.

They both stared at each other for several moments, neither of them breaking eye contact. Seconds felt like hours as the silence remained within the four walls. Sakura felt her face heat up as blush began to creep over her cheeks. She had finally snapped out of it when Pein had cleared his throat and looked away from her. She blinked a few times before speaking, only to be cut off by him.

"Why did you scream?"

"I couldn't remember what happened...it all felt like a dream...then I woke up here, the room was pitch black, no hint of light at all. It startled me, so I screamed...and hit under this blanket."

He looked back at her, mentally smacking himself in the head. All he said for the other bodies to do was divide the room into two, he had said nothing about putting in a window. He looked away as he walked out of the room and then back in.

"I'm really sorry...when they put the room together, they forgot to give you a window."

"It's fine. It just startled me, waking up in complete darkness. But, I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

Sakura nodded, "Why did you have Deidara and Sasori come kidnap me from Konoha?"

He kept his emotionless expression despite his want to tell her why, but he stuck to what he told Konan as his eyes stared into hers.

"I want you to become part of the Akatsuki, your strength and skills in fighting will come in handy for us as well as the fact you are a medic as well. I want you to serve me, as my apprentice in the Akatsuki."

Sakura was taken back by this. She was a well respected jonin back in Konoha and she had never thought anything like this would befall her. She looked down at her lap as she bit her lip.

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll be forced to kill you...and I do not want to do that."

-Outside the door-

Konan stood outside Pein's bedroom door with her ear against it. A smirk crossed over her face as he heard him say he'd be forced to kill Sakura. It's exactly what she wanted and she just hoped Sakura would decline from his offer. But as soon as her hopes were up they were shot down from what she heard.

-Back in the Room-

Sakura had thought about it for moments, coming up with her answer almost immediately as she stood up off the bed standing in front of Pein.

"Alright I'll stay...on a few conditions."

Pein nodded but then stopped, "wait...what are they?"

"Number one, I require an unlimited supply strawberries, as of late, they have become my favourite fruit. And well there is only two."

"Go on..."

"You have to take me on a date!"

"Alright deal...wait!"

She looked up at him and tilted her head, "what?"

"D...did you just...s...say DATE!"

Sakura looked up at him and nodded as she watched his face turn bright red. Since he had already said deal, he would have to go through with it. Of course it was exactly what he wanted so he wasn't complaining but he was still playing the shocked card. He looked at her as he became calm again.

"Well...I already said deal, so you win."

"So when?"

"How about...tomorrow night?"

"Sounds fair."

"Alright, until then, we have to get you fitted for a cloak and get you some food."

Sakura nodded, "but first, do you think I could have a shower? Traveling for days like that has me wanting one."

Pein nodded, pointing to the far corner of his part of the room. There was a single bathroom with a shower. She nodded as she went to walk out the door and stopped. She turned around only to see Pein staring down, not even blinking. She tried to follow his gaze but failed as she shook her head.

"Can I have a towel please?"

Pein didn't even move, the question went in one ear and out the other. She gave an annoying sigh as she turned around completely and stole his towel off the wall and walked into the small bathroom locking the door. Hearing the door close snapped Pein out of his little fantasy.

"Huh...what?"

He looked around confused until he heard the shower running and closed his eyes feeling overly embarrassed as he went to leave the bedroom completely. On the other side of the door, Konan still had her ear to the door, she was fuming on the inside. She was furious to the point she didn't even hear the knob on the door begin to turn until the door was pulled open and she fell to the ground. Pein looked down, not surprised in the least.

Embarrassed she jumped up and looked at Pein pointing her index finger in his face, "I do not like this one bit Pein! I want her gone!"

Pein rolled his eyes pushing her hand away, "aw, that's too bad, she already said she would stay."

He pulled his door shut and locked it as he walked down the hall. He would return when Sakura had finished her shower. As he turned down the first corridor, he could hear Konan's frustration as she stormed after him but headed into her own room, slamming the door with a loud growl. It was so unlike her but she had began to develop strong feelings for Pein and wanted him to herself. She sat down on her bed, furious at the outcome of things and wanted to come up with a solution to end Sakura's role in the Akatsuki quickly. She was not cut out for this type of thing, she had to go.

-In the Bathroom-

Sakura turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around her. She used her hand to wipe the fog away from the mirror as she made sure her hair was all clean and washed out and that her face had been washed too. It was then she remembered she hadn't brought anything along with her, no clothes nothing. She grumbled a bit as she walked back into her room and sat on the bed. It was then she looked into the corner of the room, there was a bunch of her stuff, clothing and a few personal affects.

She walked over seeing a note on a pile of her clothes.

_**Sakura, Leader-Sama sent me to gather some things for you shortly after he sent Deidara and Sasori to come take you away to here. I gathered what I thought might be important to you as well as some clothes, and when I got the unmentionables I didn't look! Cause Tobi's a good boy! - signed Tobi.**_

Sakura laughed as she read the last part of the letter and then pulled out her usual clothing but just put on the shorts and shirt as well as her under garments. Once she had dressed there was a knock at the door. Sakura brushed her hair and tied her headband before pulling the door open. To her surprise it wasn't Pein. Sakura was greeted by Konan first hand as she brought her hand up to Sakura's neck pushing her back against the wall and holding her there. Little did Pein know, Konan had a copy of the key to his bedroom.

Konan began to squeeze Sakura's neck as she looked her dead in the eyes.

"You're role here is small. I won't hesitate to kill you myself should you disobey Pein's orders. And that little date you are making him take you on. It's not going to happen, Pein's mine."

She released her grip from Sakura's neck as Sakura fell to her knees coughing. She managed to catch her breath as she looked up at the mystery woman as a smirk crossed her face.

"Oh well he sure seems into you, after all, there are no pictures of you in his room, he has a lock on his door, and he did agree to a date and he'll pull through, you'll see."

Konan's eyes widened as she brought her hand down slapping Sakura across the face. Little did she know, Pein as well as the other Akatsuki members were standing in the door way watching this little event. Sakura brought her hand up to her cheek rubbing it a bit.

"Don't you speak to me like that. You just got here, you don't know anybody here!"

She turned around to walk away only to see the other members standing there with displeased looks on their face. She was busted and things did not look good judging from the expression on Pein's face.

~To Be Continued~


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Taking a Stand

Konan's eyes widened as she had turned around seeing the other Akatsuki members staring at her. She looked at Pein, automatically expecting him to forgive her but he remained strong, his face showing anger to her. He crossed his arms waiting for an explanation of why she just went at Sakura as she did but got nothing more then the silent treatment as she averted her eyes to the ground. The others stared holes into her, arms crossed. It was an unusual occurrence for all the members to be so silent, but they stood behind their leader, supporting all decisions he made within their limits.

Tobi was more concerned for Sakura as he pushed his way past Konan to check on her. He got to her side and knelt down placing his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, her eyes had been watering non-stop and her face was red and swollen from when Konan slapped her.

"Are you alright? Tobi has to ask cause Tobi's a good boy."

Sakura nodded, "I'm fine, she just caught me by surprise."

Deidara looked at Konan, his blue eyes not showing any sign of feeling sorry for her as he looked past her, "I thought you were nicer then that un."

He walked out of the room, Sasori following after him, not even issuing a response, disgusted by Konan's actions. Him and Deidara had much better things to do. Pein still stood there with his arms crossed. Sakura stood up and walked up behind Konan as she walked past her.

"Is that how you deal with jealousy? Picking on someone younger and smaller than you?" She stepped in front of Konan and looked up at her, "do I intimidate you that much?"

Konan was taken back by this, she didn't expect Sakura to be like that, but she didn't know Sakura from a whole in the ground. Sasori knew more about Sakura than anyone, since they fought. He had long forgiven her though as in time she had forgiven him in a way nobody ever thought possible. Of course, Pein persuaded Sasori to forgive her for his sake. He knew if Sasori didn't, he and Sakura would not be together at all.

Konan looked down at Sakura, "how about you fight me? Winner has to leave the Akatsuki, no questions asked and no exceptions."

Pein stepped forward, "that is unacceptable. Sakura is here to stay, we already made the deal. However you lose to her, you will be removed from the Akatsuki, only by beating Sakura can you remain here in the Akatsuki."

Of course at this point, Pein was bluffing, since Konan was his best friend, he wanted to keep her in the Akatsuki. He hoped maybe fighting Sakura, she would begin to understand other reasons why Sakura was there and not just to tend to his physical, and mental needs. He also had hopes that maybe it would bring Konan back to her calm level-headed self. In all the years he had known her, she was never the type to step out of line nor would she ever question his motives. With an unheard sigh, Pein turned towards the door.

"Alright, outside everyone," Pein walked out the door, everyone following behind him. Tobi walked beside Sakura as he looked at her through his mask. Surprisingly, she didn't seem all that nervous about fighting Konan. She was calm, more calm than he had ever seen her in the past, and if she wanted to beat Konan, she would have to be.

For the most part, everyone was quiet on the way out. They all walked, the only sound made was the sound of their feet across the ground. Soon enough they were outside of the hideout. They walked a bit more, stopping in a large field, a few trees scattered over it by a small river. There was barely any shelter provided and the rain was still pouring down to the ground. While everyone stopped in their tracks, Sakura continued walking to the other end of the field, turning around as she pulled her gloves on her hands. Konan followed suit, standing on the opposite end of the open field as the other members walked to the sidelines taking a seat on the grass.

Pein walked in between Sakura and Konan, "alright, the only rule is, the match will go as long as it is required to. Death is not permitted, only injuries may occur."

Sakura nodded, "got it."

"Yeah yeah," Konan said, her tone sounding bland and bored.

"Begin!"

He moved back to the sidelines taking a seat in the wet grass, Pein had high expectations with the fight that was about to take place. He was sure that Sakura would win, but he had to be sure she would remain in the Akatsuki should she lose the battle.

~To Be Continued~

A/N: Alright so this chapter sucked, and chapter nine may take a while to get up since the ultimate showdown is about to begin and I want to make sure this fight is as intense as possible. And for all my readers who have reviewed, thanks a lot, it means a lot to me to know my writing is appreciated. xD


	8. Chapter 9

A/N: So I thought it would take much longer to get this chapter up, but with the help of my boyfriend, and his Akatsuki knowledge, he joined me in an rp battle filling in the role of Konan. Thus chapter 9 has been completed thanks to him. I hope you all enjoy this fight, we poured every effort into it and thanks for reading.

Chapter 9 - Sakura vs Konan, The Ultimate Showdown!

The rain fell heavy, the stare down between Konan and Sakura intensifying. Eyes focused, no blinking, they stared holes through each other, Konan's rage growing within her. She had to make sure that Sakura lost and she would do anything to make sure it happened. With a quick blink, Konan began to run towards Sakura.

Konan ran towards Sakura intent on defeating her. This was probably the first time in her life that she had such a angry hateful look on her face, she couldn't afford to lose, this was her moment to shine and prove that Sakura had no place in Akatsuki and that she was a much more valued member. A kunai slid out of her sleeve as she got closer bringing her hand up so the point of the kunai was facing Sakura.

Sakura's eyes followed Konan's every movement, the expression on her face remaining neutral. Since she hadn't fought in awhile, she knew she would have a higher advantage at winning. As Konan got closer to her, she readied herself for her first move. Being confronted by the kunai, she brought her left hand up attempting to hit the kunai out of her hand as she flipped back a bit. By now, the rain had stopped and the clouds had began to disperse.

As the rain stopped Konan smirked as the kunai was knocked out of her hand, but immediately her body dispersed into a multitude of paper sheets. The display itself was quite artistic something either Deidara or Sasori would be able to appreciate. The papers folded slightly forming a small knife shape and the pieces then began flying towards Sakura at a very high speed.

At this point Sakura knew she had to react quickly. She let Konan have her attack unfold as she watched, focusing on the pieces of paper that flew towards her. It was her time to smirk as she began to run forward towards Konan dodging the attack. She pulled her right arm back as she lunged towards Konan, her chakra focused into her tightly held fist. Ducking herself to the side, Sakura sent a punch to the side of Konan's face full force as she skidded across the ground, holding herself up.

The pieces of paper that Konan sent out hit the ground in a violent way sending out pieces of rubble, but to no avail as Sakura ran forward. Konan's eyes widened as Sakura managed to dodge her attack, but what really took her by surprise was the fact that she was running head first to her body itself. Konan knew that there was only one chance to avoid. The punch landed as Konan was thrown to the ground skidding across it remaining motionless for a moment. It had seemed like Sakura had won, however after a moment or two passed the Konan's body dissipated into more paper sheets, it was in fact a paper clone.

Sakura watched the events unfold, and she didn't expect anything less of what Konan's abilities would allow her to do. However, she would remain strong and come out on top, no matter how much chakra she had to put into each attack, she would make sure they hit, and that they hit hard. Sakura looked around, since it was a paper clone, she wasn't sure exactly where Konan would reappear, but she readied herself to be hit by an attack, it was inevitable at this point.

Several of the paper used in her earlier attack began to move inside the crater that she had created and began to form Konan's body again behind Sakura. Konan raised her hand up as paper began to gather in her hand forming a spear as she then moved her wrist forward slightly throwing the spear forward at Sakura.

Her eyes widened as she felt the shift of the winds behind her, the only problem with the winds being calm was the fact that a simple movement could alter the effects of coming so close up behind someone. She smirked, gathering chakra into her fists and legs, she spun around, her hand gripping the spear as she pulled forward, bringing her left leg up aiming a kick towards Konan's gut. "Is that all you've got? I expected more from someone in the Akatsuki."

Konan's eyes widened again as Sakura caught the spear. What was most impressive about the counter was the fact that she detected her so quickly. Konan tried to move away but was kicked directly in the stomach as she coughed loudly. She moved her hands and grabbed Sakura's leg still planted in her, "Oh no...I'm just getting started." Konan's hands turned into paper and began covering Sakura's leg and going up her body. This was one of Konan's favorite attacks, suffocation.

Her eyes closed tightly as Konan caught her leg, gripping onto it. She had been caught in a counter but would endure it, for she truly had another trick up her sleeve. Training hadn't been for nothing as she allowed the attack to unfold. Her eye's opened quickly, a smirk across her face, she stared Konan dead in the eyes, not giving any sign of trying to break free or attack. "It took you long enough..."

Konan looked at her confused, obviously she knew what Konan was trying to do, yet she didn't try to resist, pull the paper off, nothing at all. She shrugged it off, perhaps Sakura had lost the will to fight maybe Konan had won already. The rest of her body began covering Sakura's as one final piece of paper covered Sakura's mouth. Several pieces of paper began forming where Sakura's stomach was and Konan's head formed out of the paper, "You've lost, your not fit to join Akatsuki if I could defeat you like this." She smiled as she started to chuckle quietly.

Sakura remained calm, still not offering any resistance, any clues to what she was doing. It was sad to her that she was easily able to overcome Konan's attacks with just a simple notion. Just hearing Konan's remark, made her laugh on the inside. It would be only a few moments more until she would show what she intended to do.

The paper around Sakura began apply pressure throughout her body. At this point Konan didn't care what Pein had said about there being no death, she would just lie and say that she didn't know and that it was all an accident. She smirked to herself again applying more pressure not even suspecting a thing.

A soft laughter, the clapping of hands, hook, line and sinker. The sounds came from behind Konan, "hmm...what was it Shikamaru said during the chunin exams...against Temari... oh yeah, go ahead, look behind you, I'll let you." A puff of smoke, and Konan's paper cocoon around Sakura being rendered useless.

Konan's eyes widened again as the paper closed, "Dammit!" The paper reformed her body as she looked at Sakura, "That's it I've had about enough of you!" Paper began to fly around her forming her wings. She flapped the paper wings and her body flew upwards. Once she was at the appropriate altitude she began preparing another paper spear however this one was different than the last. While she prepared the spear she extended her free hand and out of her sleeve paper shuriken flew towards Sakura, these paper shuriken were also different than her previous attacks.

Sakura shook her head, "and I thought you were suppose to be the level-headed, calm, tactical kunoichi of the Akatsuki. Showing off will get you no where." Watching as Konan formed her wings of paper as she flew upwards. She smiled, it was time to unleash an actual attack. Focusing chakra into her fist as she used her opposite hand to pull shuriken from her pouch, countering the paper shuriken headed towards her. Once this was completed, Sakura jumped up into the air, chakra focused in her fist as she came towards the ground, hitting it with intense force. It caused the ground to break up and some pieces to break up flying upwards. This provided Sakura with enough space to set her attack up. Focusing chakra to her feet, Sakura jumped to the fractured pieces of the terrain, using her chakra to stay bound onto the surfaces. Making quick work of this, Sakura finally reached Konan as she unleashed a powerful kick to Konan's arm. If she had pushed enough force into it, Konan's arm would hopefully break.

Konan cursed under her breath as the shuriken were counter, however each of the paper shuriken exploded on impact, this time she was using paper bombs. As Sakura punched the ground Konan looked at her puzzled, "What on earth is she thinking?" Konan shook it off and concentrated on the spear, it too was made of paper bombs. The spear was almost complet until she looked down again seeing Sakura jumping on the rubble. She began to prepare to throw the incomplete spear, but it was too late, Sakura's kick landed and did indeed break her arm. Konan screamed out in pain as she began falling, but with the disruption the spear began to glow and exploded around her as she fell to the ground.

Sakura was hit by the impact but brushed it off. Her attack was critical enough to end the battle as she landed on the ground. She was exhausted, she had pushed her limit of chakra out of her. She fell to her knees, her head down slightly, "don't ever...underestimate me..."

Konan landed on the ground hard. She coughed up blood and looked at Sakura. Konan had several cuts on her face, she cursed again trying to stand but failing as she collapsed, "D...damn you..." She closed her eyes and immediately fell unconscious.

Pein stood up, "Sakura Haruno, winner!"

He walked over to Konan's unconscious body kneeling down beside her as he placed his hand against her forehead, "see what happens when you lose your head and let jealousy get the better of you. Tobi! Take Sakura back to her room."

Tobi nodded, he went to Sakura's side and aided her back into the hideout. She was tired out more than anything, but nothing a little rest and relaxation couldn't cure. She looked at Tobi and smiled, "thanks for your help Tobi, and also, thanks for bringing me my stuff."

Tobi nodded, "Tobi follows orders, cause Tobi is a good boy!"

Sakura laughed, "well I can't complain there."

Pein picked up Konan off the ground and carried her inside, as he carried her, she awoke, screaming in pain. He looked down at her shaking his head as he walked. He would have Sakura fix her arm back up once she had rested over night. "Relax Konan, I'll have Sakura fix you up."

"She just...beat me...why would...she heal me?"

"I don't think she's the type to hold a grudge. For your wrongs, you are hereby undergoing punishment until further notice."

Her eyes closed as she rested against him, "yes Pein..."


	9. Chapter 10

A/N: Alright so you have all been dying for the next installment and here it is. As I post this I'm already beginning chapter 11, the most eventful chapter to date...Haha get it date! It's the chapter you've all probably been dying to read. Sorry it took so long but I do hope you all enjoy it! And for the record, chapter 11 will skip forward a bit in time but it should still be very enjoyable!

Chapter 10 - Distractions and Preparation

It had been days since Sakura and Konan had their battle. Konan was undergoing her punishment, while Sakura kicked back waiting until the day her and Pein would be going on their date. They would start off with a candle light dinner, served by Deidara and Sasori. It would then move onto a moonlight stroll. Pein had it set up perfectly, he figured this date might shed some light on what he was feeling for Sakura.

The morning was young, and the sun had not risen up quite yet. The air was still crisp and cool, the moon still shining upon the horizion. It made the dew on the grass glisten, illuminating across the horizon to a set of small hills which the sun would rise upon, rays of light pushing through the leaves of the many trees. Sakura lay upon her bed, eyes staring out the window. She hadn't slept a wink through the night. The thought of her date with Pein excited her greatly, she couldn't quite understand it. Strands of her pink hair were fanned upon her pillow, some of it over the side of her face. The look upon her face unchanging as she glanced over at the clock. It was exactly 4:30am, the sun would rise within the next hour as she swung her legs over the side of her bed and sat up. She rested her elbows against her knees as she brushed her hands over her face. There was no way she was going to get to sleep now. At 6am Tobi and herself would be heading into town on a quick shopping mission.

With a sigh, Sakura rose to her feet and walked over to her closet. Off the door she grabbed her towel and slippers, heading for the shower. Hopefully Pein would sleep right through her showering. Seeing how he was when people interuppted his sleep, she did not want to be one to cause him to lose sleep. She shook her head just thinking about it as she walked to her door. Slowly she pulled it open and peaked out, sure enough, Pein was passed out on his bed as usual, but this time, it caused Sakura to blush a deep crimson. His blankets were all over the floor, and he was sprawled out completely naked on his bed, face down into his pillows. He was mumbling something, but she couldn't make it out as she tried to look away and head to the bathroom at the far side of his room. She chuckled to herself as she walked in and closed the door behind her. Sure enough, even the soft noise of her closing the door, Pein stirred upon his bed, feeling a breeze. He lifted his head and rolled onto his side, nearly falling off the bed when he realized he was naked, and Sakura had just passed through to the bathroom.

Even though she had pushed the door shut, it opened slightly letting light pour out. She would have noticed if she hadn't already began stripping down and turned the water on. She pulled the curtain back as she stepped into the warm waters that cascaded down her slim, slender and well toned body. At this point, she had long slender legs as well. She stepped forward into the shower, letting the water pour over her face and hair. Standing there for moments she let herself relax in the calming water. Pein at this point had gotten off his bed, searching for his boxers. When he found them, he noticed the light that seaped out of the crack in the door. Curiousity was getting the better of him, he wanted to see her, to see how she looked behind the shower curtain. He swallowed nervously before walking over and knelt down on the ground. Giving the door a slight shove, he had a perfect view of her silhouette through the shower curtains. The blush quickly covered Pein's face, seeing such a perfect silhouette. Everything was perfect, her breasts, her ass, her legs, all of it. He sat there dumbfounded until he heard the water turn off. This was his cue to get back into bed. He shuffled to his feet and threw his boxers off, diving onto his bed, face first into the pillows as if nothing happened.

Sakura drew the curtain back as she grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her body. She jumped seeing the door was opened a crack as her legs began to tremble. She had hoped she didn't shut the door tightly and it was just her imagination. Walking out she looked over, sure enough, Pein was still on his bed, face first into the pillows. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she hurried to her room, closing the door tightly behind her. Sitting down on the edge of her bed, she looked out the window. The sun was starting to peak over the hills and it was now 5:30am, she had thirty minutes to get ready and meet Tobi in the living room. Luckily for her, she had prepared everything before she tried to get to sleep. Her outfit sat on top of the dresser as she stood up, walking over and grabbed her outfit, getting dressed.

Meanwhile, Tobi sat at the kitchen table, eating a couple pieces of toast. His mask was only lifted slightly allowing him to access his mouth. He had been sitting here for over an hour now, trying to wake up by drinking coffee after coffee. Soon enough he was hyped up, munching on his toast. Deidara soon joined him, slipping two pieces of bread into the toaster. He then took a seat beside Tobi, pouring coffee into his own cup.

"Morning Tobi. Looking forward to your mission un?"

Tobi nodded, taking the last bite of his toast and pulled his mask down over his face again, "yes Tobi is going with Sakura into town. Tobi's a good boy Dei-sempai."

Deidara just shook his head as his toast popped up. He walked up to the counter and set his toast on the counter. He grabbed a butter knife and covered it in jam as he put the pieces of toast on a plate and sat back down at the table, soon to be joined by Sasori who walked up behind him, taking a bite of his toast before he could and then gently kissed his cheek. A displeased look crossed over Deidara's face as he swatted Sasori away.

"Can't you see Tobi is out here h'n?"

Tobi chuckled a bit, "Tobi already knows...last night...Tobi heard things..."

Sasori grumbled a bit as he made his chakra strings form and attach to Tobi. He made him get up and walk to Sasori and turned him around to face the other way as he swiftly kicked Tobi in the ass, "get outta here Tobi."

He skid across the ground, face first into the wall as he let out a groan. Sure enough, Sakura was ready and standing in the door way looking down at Tobi, seeing how Sasori treated him. Her arms were folded over her chest as Tobi looked up at her, slowly getting to his feet. She lent him a hand as he took it, getting up with her assistance.

"Well not surprising you two are picking on Tobi as usual," she said, tucking her bangs behind her ear.

"I didn't do anything un, it was Sasori!" Deidara said, stuffing more toast into his mouth.

"He was asking for it. Talking about hearing stuff last night." Sasori smirked a bit turning to the counter.

"He heard it...everyone heard it..hell I didn't get a wink of sleep last night because of it," Sakura said, shaking her head.

The kitchen had fallen silent, Sasori and Deidara's faces going bright red. Sakura just chuckled under her breath and looked at Tobi.

"Are you ready Tobi?" She asked.

He nodded as he began to lead the way out of the hideout and down the path towards the next village over where they would pick up groceries for the group. Sakura walked beside him as the sun shone upon them through the trees. The path was quiet and deserted but provided beautiful scenary for the duo to enjoy as well as light conversation.

Pein awoke a few hours after Tobi and Sakura left on their mission. He knew this would provide the perfect amount of time to make sure everything was set up and ready for his date with Sakura tonight. He smiled to himself as he sat up on his bed, blushing about earlier that morning when he saw Sakura's silhouette while she showered. Quickly he shook the images from his head, there was no time to lose, even if his thoughts of her were quite overpowering. He got up and got dressed, he made sure to shower before he went to bed so he would have more time.

Walking into the bathroom, he quickly spiked his hair up. Once he finished, he washed his hands and headed down to have his breakfast. The day was planned out to where not a moment would be wasted. Deidara, Sasori and himself were going to remodel the dining room and get things ready. The mission he had sent Tobi and Sakura on was just a time waster. Pein had everything he needed. As he entered the kitchen, he walked in on a rather bored looking Sasori; Deidara no where to be found.

"Good morning Sasori, where's Deidara?"

"Having a shower Leader-Sama."

He nodded and went about his way in the kitchen, getting a coffee and just a bowl of cheerios. He took his seat beside Sasori, eating silently, only crunching being heard. Deidara looked at him before speaking.

"Leader Sama...what is the plan today?"

Pein looked over at him, "well, Deidara and you are going to clean up around the dining room. I want the table set, only two spots, across from each other at close proximity. Two candles in between us, but not blocking her from my view. Then once you finish, you both will assist me in the kitchen with dinner until I have to get ready. Then when she is ready, you will serve our dinner."

"It sounds like a pain in the ass un."

Both Sasori and Pein turned to see Deidara standing in the doorway drying his hair. Pein sighed glaring at him, his eyes not giving off any sign of emotion.

"Pain in the ass or not, you'll do it."

Sakura and Tobi just arrived to their destination as they sat down under a large oak tree. Sakura sighed as she fell back, laying on the grass looking up at the now overcast sky. A gust of wind blew as Tobi looked over at her.

"Sakura..we should get this mission completed. Tobi's a good boy and told Leader-Sama we'd be back in time for dinner."

She sat up and smiled, "alright, let's get to it then...it'll be dinner time by the time we arrive back...although I do want a shower before dinner."

"There will be enough time, Tobi made sure of it!" He punched the air playfully as he stood up, offering his hand to Sakura.

She took his hand getting up to her feet as they began to run, to complete their mission.

-To be continued-


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - The Date

Pein stood in the doorway that led to the dining room a blank expression upon his features. It was perfect as it could get, just as Deidara and Sasori finished up. The sun had set when Sakura had returned with Tobi from their mission to the neighboring village for supplies. At this point, all Pein was doing was waiting for Sakura to finish her shower and get herself ready. His heart was pounding like crazy, his mind, racing a million miles a minute. He had been wanting this for weeks, since before Sakura even arrived to the Akatsuki. With a soft low sigh he turned his attention walking back into the kitchen. Deidara and Sasori were cooking dinner; it was almost completed, but Pein soon burst into laughter at what he saw.

-Just a few hours ago-

Deidara and Sasori sat on Deidara's bed playing cards after they had finished remodeling the dining room. There were not many words being exchanged, only the odd glance here and there. There was more to it than that though. Back when Konan and Sakura fought, they had made a bet between themselves. Deidara voted that Konan would win, and Sasori voted on Sakura winning. The loser would have to wear a maid outfit while serving dinner to Pein and Sakura. Deidara knew he lost, but he was doing everything in his power to not have to wear the maid outfit.

Sasori set his hand down on the pillow beside him with a smirk, "you're going to wear that maid outfit brat."

Deidara's eye widened as he shook his head, "that's not fair un! You knew Sakura was gonna win h'm."

"Then why didn't you go for Sakura. If that was the case, you wouldn't have to wear it." He got up off the bed and walked out of the room and across the hall to his room.

Deidara tossed his hand onto the floor and ran after Sasori. He had left his door open, almost like an invitation to Deidara so he ran in blindly, only to have the door slam shut and him get tackled to the ground by Sasori who was holding the maid outfit in his hand as he kept him down.

"Put it on brat!"

"No! Get off of me Danna un!"

Sasori didn't budge as he pinned Deidara down a bit more roughly, although what the other akatsuki members were hearing outside, sounded more than Sasori trying to get Deidara in a maid dress.

"You're hurting me danna un!"

Sasori laughed sadistically, "take it dammit!"

"No...never un!"

Itachi stopped on the spot outside of the door, Kisame standing beside him as they listened to everything from the other side of the door.

"Hmm what's going on in there Itachi?"

"Not sure, all I know is I don't wanna know."

They continued standing there until Hidan came along, unusually silent as he looked at the door. Inside the bedroom, Deidara was still struggling underneath Sasori's weight. Quickly Sasori moved off of Deidara, as he began to use his chakra strings to control Deidara's movements. He continued to struggle only failing greatly as he was forced to strip his clothes off.

"That's right, strip for your Master brat!" He laughed as Deidara was powerless against this.

Hidan's eyes widened a bit, "what the fuck in the name of jashin is going on in there! Can't a man do a fucking ritual without all this damn racket! Deidara's in there taking it like a fucking bitch." He pounded on the door, "shut the fuck up in there!"

Sasori chuckled softly, "we will when Deidara finishes stripping!"

"No! Help me un! He's gonna..."

Deidara was silenced by Sasori as he walked over and whispered into his ear, "just put the outfit on and this will all be over."

He stepped back and continued to control Deidara's movements until he was wearing the dress. All Kisame, Itachi and Hidan could hear was Deidara's screams. Once the maid outfit was on, Sasori let his chakra strings break and pulled open the door. Itachi, Kisame and Hidan's jaws dropped as they stood in slight shock, seeing Deidara in a maid outfit before they all burst into laughter.

-end flashback-

Pein held in his laughter before taking a step forward, "my Deidara...what a pretty outfit you're wearing...where's Sasori's?"

Deidara growled a bit, "I lost a bet...Leader Sama...h'm."

He chuckled, "I see that...Anyways, Sakura will be down any minute...be ready."

-In Sakura's room-

Sakura looked in the mirror, looking herself over. She ran her fingers through her damp hair as she pulled it back tying it up in a high ponytail. Her hair wasn't long but it still looked good. She just wore a red low cut tank top and a short black skirt with her knee high, heeled boots with stocking that ran up to her midthigh. Normally she didn't dress this way but it was a special occaision in her eyes. When she was sure she was ready, she headed for her door, being greeted by Tobi.

"Sakura you look really pretty, Leader Sama will be speechless."

Her face went bright red as she smiled, "thank you Tobi...and you really think so?"

He nodded as she kept a smile on her face.

"Well you better get down there, I'm sure Pein is waiting for you."

Sakura nodded as she walked past Tobi and headed for the dining room to meet up with Pein for dinner. She was shaking slightly but soon the nervous feeling went away as she stepped into the dining room. Pein was standing in the doorway to the kitchen as Sakura blushed and cleared her throat.

Pein spun around, his whole face going red as he saw the outfit Sakura was wearing, his jaw nearly hit the floor as he walked over to her. She smiled as she looked up at him as he took her hand into his own.

"Wow Sakura...you look beautiful..."

Her eyes widened as her face began to go bright red. Without a word, he led her to her chair, pulling it out for her. Once she was sitting he gently tucked her chair back in, walking and sitting in his own chair that was close to hers. They both looked at each other, blush covering their faces almost instantly. Sakura's heart was pounding in her chest, her pulse throbbing in her throat. This was a stronger feeling than she could have ever imagined. Pein was trying hard to remain calm, but his heart was pounding too. It was put to rest when Deidara and Sasori entered the dining room with dinner.

Pein couldn't help but keep himself from blushing intensly, as he gazed upon her beauty. He was so enticed with her that he hadn't even noticed Deidara and Sasori enter the dining room. He could only continue to gaze at her, his purple eyes glistening from the above light. Putting elbow on the table he gently placed his cheek against his fist gazing at Sakura, keeping a small smile spread across his face. Clearly she could notice his gaze on her.

Sakura's eyes were immediately drawn to Deidara's current attire as she raised her hand up, covering her mouth ever so lightly gigging. It wasn't until after Deidara and Sasori set plates down on the table that were already portioned that she had noticed Pein gazing at her. His eyes were fixated on her, almost as if glued to her features, that blush began to creep over her cheeks, her bright green eyes looking back at his own purple eyes. The feeling of their eyes meeting, it made Sakura's heart race. He continued to stare at her only noticing Deidara and Sasori when Sakura giggled. He coudln't help but chuckle at Deidara, as both Deidara and Sasori set their plates. He then redirected his attention to Sakura. He couldn't think of anything specific to say, instead he said the first thing that came to his mind, "How are you feeling this evening Sakura?" He asked. It was only until after he made the statement, that he looked down blushing a bit more knowing he should've said something more romantic or more elaborate.

A small smile formed on her lips as she put all of her attention towards Pein, it was only hearing him speak that made her heart race that much more. Deidara and Sasori took this as their sign to disappear from the dining room. Sakura blushed a bit again, "I guess you could say...I'm feeling well. Just a tad nervous..." She let out a soft, nervous chuckle as she closed her eyes, the blush upon her features intensifying, "How about you?"

He smiled back at her, noticing Deidara and Sasori leaving for now. Now he was a little more at ease, now he could speak a little more comfortably. He blushed a bit more at her question towards him, his nervous state had returned making his heart race as well, "Well...honestly I feel the same..." He turned a bit trying to hide the blush that was covering his face, only his eyes moving slightly to keep gazing at Sakura's beauty. Her smile grew a bit, she could tell he was nervous, but as soon as they were alone, she was put into a more relaxed state of mind as she eased back against her seat. His reply was broken down as it seemed he had become more nervous by the minute. It kind of made her wonder how he would act when they went for a walk after they finished their meal. "Well hopefully that will change." She kept smiling before looking down to pick up her fork as she began to eat the potatoes on her plate, glancing over at him from time to time, the blush more evident upon his cheeks every moment.

He smiled back at her as best he could trying to hide his nervous state. Once she had relaxed he seemed to relax as well. He picked up his fork as well and began to eat, remaining quiet for now. Occasionally he caught her glancing over at him, which made him blush more, but he knew that he would lose that nervous state soon. After all being in the same room as her lifted his confidence slowly. After eating a bit more he looked up at her, "Is the food alright?"

She ate her potatoes slowly, still glancing up every so often to see Pein eating too. She tried to keep her attention upon her food, but her eyes kept wandering. She had never felt this way before, not even towards Sasuke, and she was completely obsessed with him when she was younger. It caused her to laugh at herself as she set her fork down, "the food is wonderful." She continued laughing afterward before stopping, "but you know, I'm not all that hungry...Tobi made me eat so much earlier."

He smiled at her as he finished up his helping of potatoes, bringing his head up slowly to meet her eyes, "Well you don't have to finish it all, if you wish we can go for our walk right now if you wish?" He replied in a calm tone.

Sakura looked at Pein and nodded, "I'd really like that and when Tobi and I were coming back, I found a really nice place we could sit and look up at the stars." She stood up and walked over to him, holding her hand out to him, only blushing intensely when he took hold of her hand getting up and began to walk towards the door, Sakura more in

front of him.

He smiled at her as held her hand, walking by her side. Neither one was leading the other, almost all the tension had disappeared between them now. It was a calm feeling, quite possibly, a feeling of love between the two. Pein guided her to the exit of the hideout as they both exited the base. He then looked at her, "Now, where was this place you spoke of?" He asked curiously.

"It's this way." Sakura's face was red, but was hidden since the sky was now dark. The moon was centered in the sky, almost as if you could reach out and grab it. Stars were lighting up the clear midnight blue sky, radiating a beautiful iridescent glow over the colorful scenery around them. She kept her hand in his, lacing her fingers with his, blushing intensely.

He could only blush slightly as he too laced his fingers with hers. He followed her quietly but keeping very close to her, almost as though he were her shadow, following her where ever she went. As they passed through a small clearing the moonlight hit both of them making Sakura radiate in the moonlight, making her seem more beautiful in Pein's eyes.

Sakura pulled her hand away gently as she walked over to the water that was just past the clearing. She stopped at the edge of the water, turning to look at Pein, her eyes shimmering as the moonlight hit her face. She smiled, just standing there, watching him, waiting for him to come over to her.

His face turned bright red as he looked at her. Almost instinctively he walked to her smiling back at her. Once he got in front of her he looked down at her glistening eyes. without thinking he embraced Sakura in his arm holding her close to his body. Their heartbeats found a steady beat together as Sakura's blush grew more intense her eyes widening.

Her eyes then closed slowly as she eased into the embrace, resting against him, slowly bringing her arms up, closing them around him as she looked up at him. Blush still crept over her cheeks, hidden by the shadows as she then rested her head lightly against Pein's chest.

He only held her slightly tighter not letting go of her. He kept his arms around her breathing softly, all tension was now gone. However, deep inside Pein's heart, there was one more question that must be asked now. He slowly pulled back enough to where he was still holding her, looking down at her, "Sakura..."

She lifted her head up again, looking up at him, their eyes meeting again as the blush over her cheeks intensified greatly, "hm?" What she was feeling now, it was so overwhelming, so intense that she couldn't even explain it.

He looked down at her staring into his eyes. He gulped slightly blushing intensly as he spoke softly, almost a whisper, "Sakura...be mine...love me as I love you...join me as my goddess..."

Her eyes widened again as her heart began to race again. She felt her cheeks heating up more then ever before, and she fell silent, she couldn't get her words to form as she simply nodded, not taking her eyes from his gaze.

He hugged her tightly, pulling her close to his body, as the moonlight illuminated the two. Pein held her closing his eyes breathing softly again, "Sakura, I love you, so much." With these words Sakura was Pein's.

She closed her eyes again, tightening her arms around him as she stayed close. That was it, her questions were answered, the feeling was love, just being around Pein for mere moments, she had been overtaken by love. She looked back at him again, "I love you so much too Pein...I couldn't explain the feeling before..."

He tightened his arms around her as well. This feeling was truly love for the both of them. This was the first time in years that Pein felt happy. He looked down into her eyes smiling at her, "Come, Sakura. Let us return home and inform the other members, I want everyone to know of our love."

She shook her head, "not yet...just a little bit longer...please..." She closed her eyes tightly, practically cuddling into his arms, not wanting to leave his embrace, fearing if she let go and began to walk, Pein would disappear.

He looked at her seeing how she was cuddling into his arms, and seeing her desire to stay in his arms. He nodded at her holding onto her, "Of course my love."

She let out a soft sigh letting her head rest against his chest once again, she didn't care if she had to stay like this all night, she wanted this, more than anything, just to be in his arms, and be by his side, completely forgetting the life she left behind. Pein was going to make sure that happened too of course, Sakura was the woman he wanted, and he wouldn't give her up for anything.

He kept holding her close, not letting go either, he too didn't care if they had to stay like they were all night, what mattered was now he and her were together, and that would be the case until they day they died. He smiled at her as he gently sat on the grass bringing her down with him holding her close to himself, cuddling close to her.

She rested against him still with her eyes closed, opening them slightly to look up at him. What they were feeling together was the best feeling in the world to them. She looked up at him again, bringing a hand up gently touching the side of his face being careful not to get her hand stabbed by his lip piercings.

He put his hand over her's, smiling down at her. He blushed slightly as he slowly began easing in close to her face to kiss her softly. The first kiss that the two would experiance together, and also the most wonderful feeling that either of them were ever going to experiance.

The kiss they shared made them both feel their connection strengthen as neither of them pulled back from the kiss, just wanting to stay in that position, not wanting the perfect moment to end.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, the kiss of a god and his goddess. After their kiss Pein stood helping Sakura up as well, "It's time we returned home my love." He said softly. Sakura could only smile nodding taking his hand in her's. Pein slowly began walking holding Sakura's hand returning to the Akatsuki base as they walked within the twilight of the moon.


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Temper Flares and Shattered Minds

It hadn't taken long for Pein and Sakura to return to Akatsuki headquarters. When they arrived to the door, Sakura stopped, turning to look at Pein, her eyes still shimmering from the moonlight above. He smiled at her, gently placing his hands onto her shoulders, meeting her gaze. Their eyes locked and stayed locked, losing themselves before slowly leaning in as Pein took initiative and gently kissed Sakura passionately. She blushed as she returned the passionate kiss, pulling herself close to him as she snuggled into his arms.

Little did either of them know, Konan was standing off to the side, watching everything. At first, she thought she was imagining things, she had to be. Pein had told her there was nothing between him and Sakura, and like a fool, she believed him. Rubbing her eyes, she looked again, seeing Pein and Sakura still locked in their passionate kiss. Fury began to overtake her mind as she dropped her arms to the side, hands balled into two tight fists. Any angrier and her head just might have exploded in such rage, she would have taken Sakura out but she restrained herself and turned the other way. She would confront Pein once he was alone.

Pein pulled back from the kiss slightly, blush covering his cheeks completely. He had never felt this before, the feeling of love, of wanting to protect one with his life. His eyes met with hers again, no words yet exchanged as he held Sakura close to himself. She looked up at him, a smile upon her face before she rested her head back against his chest, hearing his calm heartbeat which slowly was lulling her to sleep in his arms. He chuckled softly, noticing how tired she was. It had been such a long day. He decided, he would take Sakura to her room, and let her sleep, they could tell everyone the news in the morning.

Gently Pein scooped Sakura up into his arms as he entered the base, walking right through the living room where everyone was sitting, not saying a word, just making his way to the bedroom he had decided to split with Sakura. Entering the room, he kicked the door shut, walking into the second door to Sakura's bed where he placed her down and covered her up. Kneeling down he placed a soft and gentle kiss upon her lips before heading out to his office. He hadn't seen Konan when he walked in, so it couldn't make the night end well.

Sure enough when Pein arrived to his office, the door was wide open, Konan at the far side of the room leaning against the wall. He sighed and waited for it. She looked about ready to completely destroy the hideout without a moments hesitation. Pein moved into the door way as he shook his head before moving to his desk. Before he could even make it to his chair, Konan stopped him by placing her hand in the center of his chest.

"What the hell Pein! You told me their wasn't anything between the two of you!"

Grabbing her wrist, Pein pulled her arm down, "look, don't question what I do. I'm the leader of this organization and I will do as I please, do you understand?"

She scowled at him, her eyes staring holes through him as she raised her right hand slapping Pein across the face, causing it to echo through out the whole base. Sakura's eyes instantly opened as she sat up on the bed, she heard the sound and it startled her. Pein's office was right next door to the bedroom that she and him shared. Throwing the blankets to the edge of the bed, she got up, quickly heading to Pein's office only to see Konan with her arm raised, and Pein's face to the side. Her eyes widened as she stepped forward to see the red mark on his cheek.

Seeing Sakura right in front of her, Konan shook her head and began to walk towards the exit passed Sakura. Instinctively, Sakura grabbed Konan's arm as she pulled her back around, bringing a balled fist across Konan's face. Letting her go, Konan fell to the ground, glaring up at Sakura as she brought her hand up, rubbing the side of her face where the punch made contact.

"Konan, don't you EVER touch him! I thought you'd be more mature than this but I guess I was wrong. I thought after that fight, you had decided to let Pein do as he wished, but you're so consumed by jealousy that you act before you think."

Konan's eyes widened as she was taken back by Sakura's outburst. She never thought Sakura had it in her to be so impulsive and so straight forward. However, this did not change how Konan felt, she wanted Sakura out of the picture, she wanted to kill her so she could have Pein back.

Finally regaining his composure, Pein turned around standing behind Sakura as he brought his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. It calmed her down as she closed her eyes, resting back against him.

"Konan, you're the first to know this. I have claimed Sakura as my own, to love and to rule all with. She will forever be my goddess and nothing you do or say is ever going to change that. I love Sakura, and she loves me, that's the end of it."

Sakura remained silent, listening to Pein's words. She knew deep down, Konan would never truly accept this, and she knew more problems would arise, but she would do whatever it took, to stay by Pein's side until the end. By this time, Konan was almost in tears. They were not tears of disappointment, or tears of being sorry, they were tears of her overwhelming anger.

"No Pein...it's not the end of it. I will end Sakura one way or another, I won't accept this. I may have back then, when you died the first time...but not this time...not when I have you back!"

Sakura closed her eyes tightly, trying to hold back her tears. For the first time, she was truly happy, she felt as if at last she meant something more to the world. It was pointless, her tears began to fall, sliding down her cheeks hitting against Pein's forearms. Feeling this, Pein gently spun her around, looking down at her as she instantly closed her arms around him, crying into his chest, gripping onto the back of his shirt tightly. He closed his arms around her, holding onto her.

"Konan...get out of here now...or you will suffer more than just a punch to the face!"

The tone of Pein's voice for once struck fear into Konan. Her eyes widened as she got up off the floor, walking off quickly, leaving Pein alone with his Sakura. He continued holding her close, letting her cry into his chest. It did hurt him to see Sakura like this. It was only mere hours that he realized and told her that he loved her, but now that he did love her, the pain she felt, the sorrow and sadness she felt, it brought the same pain, sorrow and sadness to Pein.

Looking down at her, he gently lifted her head, looking into her eyes. Her cheeks were stained with tears as she gazed back into his eyes. Gently he brought his hand up to her cheek, caressing it softly as he leaned down, gently pressing his lips against hers, sliding his thumb down to her chin, gently pulling her mouth open, deeping the passionate kiss as he gently slid his tongue into her mouth. With out hesitation, she kissed back with the same passion, feeling her heart race and her state of mind lighten a bit, but it didn't change what she was thinking.

The tears still gently rolled down her cheeks as Pein pulled back slightly, again looking into her eyes. She looked back into his eyes, unable to look away.

"Pein...is what we have...strong enough to surpass what Konan sees? I can't help but to think that me being here causes more trouble than it's worth for you...for everyone..."

"Sakura..."

"I'm in love with you Pein...I've never felt this way about anyone...but it seems to just cause everyone trouble, even if it doesn't seem like it..."

"I'm in love with you too Sakura, not Konan, nor anyone can change what I feel. What we have is eternal, and it will surpass what Konan sees, what everyone sees. We have become one, the god and goddess that will soon shed true light on people, and provide peace for everyone. Nothing can change my mind, I promise you that."

Her eyes widened slightly as she smiled a bit as she hugged Pein, closing her eyes, "then...I'll stay through everything..."

He smiled as he held her close, not saying a word. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and never let her go. However, his mind wandered. What to do about Konan to solve their problem, so they could finally move forward with out anything holding him back.

Meanwhile, Konan sat in her room on the bed. Her anger was still there and she was plotting her way of taking care of Sakura and getting Pein to be with herself instead. She didn't notice a maskless Tobi standing in the door way, arms crossed over his chest.

"Konan, you will leave Pein and Sakura alone."

"But...Madara...Sakura doesn't belong..."

"Silence Konan! If you do anything to compromise Pein's plans, I will kill you myself. Remember that!" With those words out, he turned and walks away, not giving Konan a chance to speak back to him as he slid his mask back on and disappeared into the living room again and sat down on the chair.

"Everything alright with everyone Tobi?" Sasori asked, looking over from the tv.

"Yes, everything is fine. Tobi knows cause Tobi's a good boy and Tobi does what he is told!"

Deidara laughed, "is that what you are always going to say when we ask a question Tobi?"

He nodded, "well it's because it's true! Tobi's a good boy and you know it." He clapped his hands childishly.

Konan was still quite shocked at how all the events had been unfolding. Now she knew she would have to work alone to rid herself of Sakura, and she would have to work carefully not to get caught because she knew Madara would keep his word, and kill her himself.

Pein and Sakura were still in his office, both holding onto each other, standing in the middle of the room, sharing passionate kisses every so often, just wanting to live in that moment, knowing things would not die down, not yet anyways.

"Pein, do you think we could get some sleep?"

He nodded, "sure, let's go."

Again he gently scooped her up into his arms as he did outside the base, heading back to the bedroom. When he walked in, he set Sakura down and went to his bed, laying down. He had expected that Sakura would go into her own room to her bed, but sure enough, she walked over to his bed. He looked up at her curiously, having his question of what she was doing answered. She moved onto the bed and laid close to him only to have him wrap his arm around her and hold her close as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you...Sakura."

"I love you too Pein."

She snuggled close to him as she fell asleep almost instantly. Pein looked at her, and how peaceful she looked in his arms. Gently he kissed his forehead, holding her a bit tighter, closing his eyes and falling asleep with his goddess until the morning light would pour into the room. He knew, he would wake up holding her and that tomorrow would hopefully be a much better day.


	12. Chapter 13

A/N: Be warned that this chapter contains sexual content some readers may not be comfortable with. Read with caution. Sexual content will be pointed out in **BOLD **print. Scroll down if you do now wish to read that part. The end of the chapter contains key events into the story. And to all my readers thanks for your patience and I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 13 - Blossoming Love to Silence

Pein awoke suddenly, sitting up almost immediately, breathing hard. He had another nightmare. He sat on the edge of the bed pushing his hair back slightly looking Sakura, who was sleeping soundly next to him. He let out a sigh of relief, in the nightmare he had lost her. He sat on the edge of the bed staying quiet for a moment, there was a ticking sound of the clock that almost seemed to echo in the dark room. After several moments Pein looked over at Sakura yet again. He couldn't help but smile at her as he gently brought his hand up touching her cheek. It was almost as if just being around her made all his troubles dissappear. He leaned over slightly kissing her forehead softly, only to keep kissing her forehead repeatedly, yet softly.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open slightly, looking at Pein as he pulled back blushing, a bit ashamed that he had woke her up, "Sorry my love..."

She looked up at Pein as a smile formed across her lips. Sitting up slightly she tilted her head, "it's alright...but are you okay? You look as though you've seen a ghost." She moved closer to him, resting her head against his shoulder looking up at him.

Pein slowly wrapped his arm around Sakura holding her close to him, by now he had calmed down, "I'm fine my love...just had a nightmare...I'll live though."

He leaned over kissing her head softly staying quiet again, the ticking of the clock only being heard again, which caused Sakura to get a look of concern across her face.

She remained close to him, looking down to the floor before looking back up at him, the look of not leaving her features. "Pein...you know you can tell me anything that troubles you...I myself have had my share of nightmares, but you look like you can't shake it off.." She took hold of his hand as he gripped it tightly. Sakura didn't break her eyes away from his. He could only blush slightly as he gripped her hand in his smiling at her again, feeling comforted by her. His smile faded away as he began to speak, "well my love...in the nightmare...I lost you...and it just frightens me what I would do if I lost you for real..." He looked back into her eyes, the clock still taunting him with it's excessive ticking.

Leaning up slightly, Sakura gently pressed her lips against his, kissing him softly pulling back only slightly, "well...you'll never lose me Pein...I promise you that." She then kissed his lips again before she pulled back slightly looking into his eyes. With out even thinking, Sakura laid back on the bed looking up at him, as they were still holding each others hands.

He blushed again kissing her lips back, as he too laid back with her, looking into her eyes still gripping her hand. He couldn't help but think mischievious thoughts as they laid there together. He shook his head clean of those thoughts looking at her still.

She smiled up at him, bringing her free hand up, gently placing it against his cheek. She looked into his eyes as blush crept over her cheeks. He began to blush intensely as well. Her heart was racing slightly as she continued to smile at him. "I love you."

He smiled back at her, his heart racing as well , his blush creeping over his face as well, "I love you too Sakura...so much."

She gently caressed his cheek with her thumb as she just gazed into his eyes, almost getting lost within them before she regained her composure. However, she leaned up slightly kissing his lips again. The feeling of his lips against hers made her heart beat faster. It was an amazing feeling that warmed her entire body. She rested her head back against the pillows. "Did you wanna get some more sleep?"

He too kissed her again, his heart beating insanely fast by now. He looked into her eyes and shook his head at the question, "Actually...no...there's something else I'd like to do..." At that moment his face was completely covered in blush, as he stayed quiet.

She tilted her head to the side. She hadn't seen him blush this much since she had arrived. "Hm? What might that be?" She was completely oblivious to the ideas that Pein had running through his head as she looked up at him curiously.

He could only blush more turning slightly to hide his blush, failing in the process. The clock still seemed to taunt him, as he turned his head back to her trying to speak, however failing at that as well. He could only blush more and more.

Sakura sat up looking at him, "Pein...tell me..." She reached up turning his head to look at her. Her eyes were filled with the curiosity of a young child as she was still oblivious.

He blushed intensly speaking very softly, "Sakura...I want to...make love..." He blushed way more intensly looking away once again.

Her eyes widened slightly as she blushed more intense than ever before. She looked down as she had never done what he wanted before. She was still as innocent as ever when it came to that. She looked over at him, "well...alright but...it's my..." She was silenced as Pein placed his index finger against her lips.

He looked into her eyes, his filled with lust as he gently removed his finger, "I know my love...but...I...I just want to prove my love for you..." He blushed mroe intensly still staring into your eyes, "If you do want to though..."

She blushed more staying quiet as she nodded, "I..I do...but Pein, I'm a little scared..." She looked into his eyes as her blush intensified. Her mind running miles a minute.

He blushed with her gently touching her cheek, "I know my love...but I promise you don't have to be scared..." He kissed her lips softly yet passionately, his heartbeat getting faster and more sporadic.

She blushed more resting her cheek against his touch. Her eyes widened as he kissed her lips as she kissed back, her heartbeat almost matching his as it even overpowered the sound of the clock that was still ticking in the background.

**He blushed with her just as intensly, kissing her more deeply and more passionately, as he slightly opened his mouth, wrapping both of his arms around her body.**

**She could feel her pulse in her throat as she kissed him back just as deeply and passionately, opening her mouth in turn as he opened his, her hands gently finding their way to his shoulders.**

**Once her mouth was opened he slowly slid his tongue inside her mouth tangling his tongue with hers in a passionate dance. He continued kissing her more and more, moaning very softly into her mouth, bringing his hands up cupping her cheeks in his hands.**

**She blushed even more intensely as their tongues danced against each other as she gripped his shoulders roughly, letting out a very soft moan into the kiss.**

**Blushing with her, he gently brought his hands down to her waist picking her up slightly, laying back and pulling her over him, not once breaking the passionate kiss that the two shared. He kept his arms around her, holding her close kissing her more and more moaning softly once again.**

**Sakura let Pein pick her up as he laid back as she rested her legs on either side of him, feeling her heartbeat quicken with each passing moment. Her hands rested gently against his chest, kissing him back, moaning softly with him.**

**Pein blushed more into the kiss, still moaning into her mouth, as they continued their passionate dance. Slowly he pulled back looking into her eyes smiling softly at her, "How are you feeling my love?..."**

**She blushed even more, still moaning softly with him. She looked down at him, "I..I can't explain it...I've never felt it before..."**

**He blushed with her just as much, still staring into your eyes, "I see...I...just hope I can satisfy you completely..." He blushed more turning slightly.**

**She swallowed loudly her eyes not straying from his face. "Pein...I don't know what I'm doing though..."**

**He looking into her eyes, gently turning her head to him, "I'll guid you through it my love...we'll take it slow..."**

**She nodded, "a..alright..."**

**He blushed way more as he slowly sliding her shirt off her body. His heartbeat get even faster, excitment taking over his body almost completely, not turning away from her eyes for a single second.**

**She blushed more, letting Pein slide her shirt off, blushing even more intensely as she felt the cool air in the room hit her exposed skin. Goosebumps formed over her stomach and arms as she kept looking back into his eyes, his not straying from hers not even for a moment.**

**He couldn't help but gulp as he pulled her shirt completely off of her, still staring into her eyes, looking at her now exposed body, "Sakura...your body...looks amazing..."**

**She looked at Pein as her cheeks reddened even more at his compliment. She remained speechless as she kept looking into his eyes.**

**He blushed with her, slowly sliding his shirt off as well, not looking away from her still.**

**She watched him, sitting over his lap. She had never felt such a strong feeling pool through her body. Excitement rising, even though she was still very afraid.**

**Still staring into her eyes, he quickly threw his shirt off putting his hands on her waist once again. "I...love you Sakura..."**

**She smiled gently placing her hands over his, "I love you too Pein..."**

**He smiled back at her, slowly bringing his hands down sliding his pants down, "How...are you feeling now..."**

**Watching as he moved his hands down to his pants, Sakura moved slightly, knowing full well he would be immobile if she didn't sit up. "I can't explain it still..."**

**He blushed even more staying quiet for a moment longer as he quickly slid his pants off his body looking up at her.**

**She sat back against him, blushing even more looking back at him.**

**He blushed way more looking up at her, making a slight motion for her to come over to him, not once taking his eyes off her.**

**She followed his motions moving over to him, looking back into his eyes.**

**Blushing way more, he looked up at her trying to speak but being unable to, being overwhelmed with her beauty.**

**Looking down at him, she smiled, "what is it?...I know you wanna speak...if I'm distracting you...just close your eyes?" She laughed softly.**

**He couldn't help but chuckle looking up at her, "Well...you just look so amazing...and...I really want you..." He blushed way more not looking away from her.**

**She blushed with him, "well..how do we do this?..."**

**He blushed looking at her, "Well first...you have to lose the rest of your clothes of course..."**

**She nodded as she moved off of him, removing the last of her clothes, leaving her bra and panties at this point. She was nervous as hell as she stood there looking at him.**

**He blushed looking at her, biting his lip in anticipation, "Now...the bra...and panties..."**

**She blushed even more intensely as she slowly moved her hands up to slide the straps of her bra down. Reaching behind herself she unclasped the hook on her bra, sliding it off, letting it fall to the floor. She bit the inside of her lip as she slowly moved her hands down, sliding her panties down as well. Standing there naked before him.**

**His whole face turned red, his excitement clearly visible to her as he stared at her body, "God...you look so amazing..." He bit his lip again still looking at her body.**

**She blushed more, still standing there looking at him.**

**He blushed more standing as well, moving to her standing in front of her. Slowly he brought his arms around her, holding her close to him kissing her deeply and passionately.**

**She brought her arms around him as well as she kissed him back just as deeply and passionately, her body burning up against his.**

**Moaning into the kiss, he slowly picked her up kissing her more and more sliding his tongue back inside her mouth.**

**She blushed tangling her tongue with his as she moaned with him. Holding onto him tightly as to not fall.**

**He blushed with her tangling his tongue with her's in another passionate dance as he slowly slid his shaft inside her, being sure that everything was going slow and that he was being as gentle as possible.**

**She kept moving her tongue with his, her moan changing to a soft whimper as she gripped Pein's shoulders, digging her nails down slightly.**

**He moaned with her into the kiss pushing his tongue against her's gently slowly thrusting, however making his motions very gentle and slow.**

**She whimpered more into the kiss, gripping his shoulders even more tightly as her body trembled.**

**Slowly pulling back he looked into her eyes, "How...does it feel?..."**

**She gave another whimper, "it...it kind of hurts right now..."**

**He continued to look into her eyes, "do you need me to go slower..."**

**She looked back into his eyes nodding. She was still trembling in his arms as she held onto nodded at her slowing his motions down making it so she was more comfortable. She blushed, still feeling the pain before it slowly began to ease away. He blushed with her moaning softly still keeping up his motions, still looking into her eyes. It wasn't long before the pain completely disappeared as her whimpers began to turn into soft moans as she looked back into his eyes.**

**Moaning with her he kept looking into her eyes keeping up his motions, "Oh Sakura..."**

**She continued to moan with him, not looking away, "oh...Pein...I love...you..."**

**He moaned with her in return wrapping his arms a bit tighter around her, "I...love you too...Sakura..."**

**Their moans filled the bedroom as Sakura gripped his shoulders tight, not digging her nails in as roughly. She kept looking into his eyes. He moaned louder with her, keeping up his motions. He was sure that the other members could probably hear them, but he didn't care, he loved Sakura more than anything, and he wanted everyone to know that. She moaned with him, matching his movements as her head fell back slightly. Once the pain had completely eased away, it was the most amazing thing she had ever felt, and most importantly, it was with her love. He moaned with her keeping up his motions, kissing her deeply once again moaning into her mouth. By now all he was focused on was Sakura and nothing else, he didn't care who heard and didn't care what they had to say about it, just as long as he and Sakura were together. She moaned louder into the kiss, still moving with him. She couldn't explain the way she felt, but all she knew is that she enjoyed it. It made her feel like she was the only thing that mattered to him at this point.**

**He moaned with her just as loudly into the kiss, not stopping his motions. He slowly pulled back looking into her eyes again, "Oh Sakura...this...feels so good..."**

**She kept moaning with him, "it..it does...Oh Pein...W...what if the others...hear us?..."**

**He kept moaning with her, "I...don't care...if they hear...what matters...is we're in love...and will remain that way forever..."**

**She bit her lip still moaning more, "what about...Konan..."**

**He moaned with her keeping up his motions, "I don't care...she needs to learn that I love you...and you alone..."**

**She moaned more letting her head fall back completely, "I..just don't...wanna be...taken away..."**

**He moaned with her, "you won't...I promise...if Konan so much as touches you...she's gone..."**

**She moaned more lifting her head back up, looking at him, "oh Pein!"**

**He moaned louder, "Oh Sakura...I'm..." Before he could finish his sentence he released inside Sakura moaning out extremely loud, "Oh Sakura!"**

**She moaned loud with him, feeling her body tremble as she felt him release inside her, as she felt heat pool in her abdomen as she moaned more, not even knowing what had happened as her head fell back. He moaned out with her kissing her deeply and passionately again moaning into her mouth. She moaned into the kiss as she kissed him back just as deeply and passionately.**

**He moaned with her pulling back looking into her eyes, "How...was it my love?..."**

**She blushed panting, "really..amazing..."**

**He blushed panting with her, "I'm glad you liked it...it felt really amazing fo rme too..."**

**She blushed as she looked into his eyes.**

**He blushed looking back into her eyes blushing more, "I...love you..."**

**She blushed even more not looking away, "I love you too."**

**He pulled her close to himself, hugging her tightly, "Sakura...sometime in the future I want to ask you something. Now is not the time, but soon I must ask you this very important question."**

**She hugged him back just as tightly looking at him, "huh? Why is that?..."**

**He kept hugging her looking back at her, "You'll see my love, and I know you won't be dissappointed."**

**She closed her eyes resting against him, "well...if you say so..."**

**He nodded holding her close, "I promise you Sakura. I love you."**

**She snuggled into his arms, "alright...I love you too."**

**He snuggled her back, "come my love, let us rest, tomorrow is a new day."**

She nodded, really just wanting to stand there in his arms, not wanting to move at all as she hugged him. He smiled at her holding onto her gently lifting her and laying in the bed with her pulling her close holding onto her. He knew he wouldn't get much sleep at the thought of his plans. She stayed close to him as she rested her head against his chest. He held her close kissing her head softly, he could sense she was quite tired as he held her. She slowly began to drift to sleep in his arms as she rested her arm over him. He held her close stay awake as he held onto her, smiling to himself looking at her beauty. Again all was quiet, not even the clock was ticking, most likely due to a dead battery. It was peaceful kind of silence. Pein smiled at Sakura as she slept soundly in his arms.

Hours had passed as Sakura slept peacefully in Pein's arms. He stayed awake the whole night, just watching her rest, placing gentle kisses on her forehead every so often. The sky was still dark outside and it slowly began to lighten as the sun rose off in the distance, dim rays pushing through the window upon both him and Sakura. He smiled as he gently leaned down, placing a soft kiss upon Sakura's lips. She awoke from the kiss as she snuggled into his arms. "No Pein...I don't wanna get up yet...it's too early..." He chuckled, "well alright then."

He smiled kissing her once again, holding her close to his body. He was only a little tired, but nothing major. After all it was worth losing sleep to watch over his goddess as he did that night. Smiling again at her he touched her cheek gently, "What would you like to do once we're up fully my love?" He asked curiously.

She buried her face against his chest shaking her head, "no clue..." Her voice was muffled greatly as she looked up slightly, her eyes meeting his. Pein chuckled softly as he gently brushed a few strands of her pink hair from her cheek, pushing it back with the rest of her hair. She gave a tired smile.

Smiling at her once again he looked back into her eyes, "aww you still look extrememly tired love. Why don't you get a little more rest okay?" His voice was quiet and soothing, after all he did want Sakura to be as comfortable with him as possible.

She closed her eyes snuggling close to him, "no...I'm fine...just cold." She pushed her body closer to his. She was still naked from them making love earlier and hadn't bothered to put clothes on or even a blanket.

He smiled at her once again pulling their blanket up and covering her more than she already was, snuggling her back, doing his best to keep her warm. Now that he thought about it he was a little cold as well, but didn't care as long as he held onto his love.

She rested against his chest, feeling completely satisfied at what they had done. She closed her eyes, "so what are the plans for today my love?"

He smiled holding her close, "for now lets just lay here...it's still pretty early."

She smiled, nodding, "alright."

She cuddled into Pein's arms, knowing she could rest for a little bit longer before they would have to get up. She had no idea what he had planned for the day, but she didn't care as long as she got to spend the day with him. She looked up at him, a smile on her face again, "so how long before we get up then?"

He cuddled her back kissing her softly, "Well I do have some paper work to do, as well as discuss income from certain areas we have under our of course that can wait my love." He smiled at her once again.

She smiled, "well if you have to get that done...I could just find something to do for today." She stretched out on the bed sitting up, pulling the blanket around her. She yawned and rolled onto her side and looked at him through the bundled up blankets.

Chuckling softly he pulled the blanket down just a bit looking down at her kissing her lips softly, "But you know what sounds nicer?" He asked as Sakura gave him a puzzled look?

She blushed a bit, "hmm, what might that be?" She rested her head against the pillows.

He smiled at her brightly, wich was rare for him, "How about you and me go into a nerby village and just have the whole day to ourselves?"

She blushed intensely and nodded, "it sounds perfect." She smiled back at him as her eyes glistened a bit from the small amount of sunlight that poured into the window over the bed.

Still smiling he leaned down kissing her lips softly, yet again. "Alright then my love, lets get ready then and we'll go." He said as he strechted upwards

A light blush covered her cheeks as she nodded, "alright, sounds good." She sat back up looking around trying to think about what she wanted to wear but then another thought crossed her mind. Getting up, she stole all the blankets and ran into the bathroom, closing and locking the door as she turned the shower on.

Pein looked at her antics, a bit confused as to why she was in such a hurry. He had heard the door lock, so he himself couldn't enter. He shrugged slightly sitting on the edge waiting for Sakura to come out.

Stepping into the water, she closed her eyes feeling the hot water against her body as she pushed her face under the water and swiped the strands of wet pink hair that stuck to her face. It was very relaxing to her as she got herself cleaned and rinsed off as she shut the shower off. Drawing the shower curtain back, she grabbed her towel, drying her hair and face before wrapping it around her body. Stepping out, she wiped the fog off the mirror before she unlocked the door, opening it and stepping out.

Looking up, Pein stood and smiled at her seeing her wrapped in her towel. He kissed her lips softly having to look again at her figure before he too entered the bathroom. He quickly jumped in the shower quickly washing himself off then he too exited the bathroom, drying himself off as he reappeared before Sakura.

She was slightly stunned by how fast he had showered as she looked at him and laughed before walking into her room and closing the door so she could get dressed. He chuckled as well, it wasn't like him to take long showers so it was fairly normal to him to quickly shower and get out. He too began getting dressed, throwing on his normal attire, a pair of dark blue pants, a t-shirt with a fishnet shirt underneath and his trademark Akatsuki cloak over it all.

Sakura dressed herself in a blue skirt and a red t-shirt, straying away from her original attire as she slid on a pair of sandals and tied her hair up as she walked out of the bedroom over to him. "Alright, time to go?"

He nodded at her leaving his cloak unbuttoned, for a more casual look. "Yes my love lets go." He said as he gently took her hand in his.

She blushed looking at him as she smiled, "why is it...that looks really good on you..." She gripped his hand tightly as she waited for him to lead the way.

He blushed slightlly at the comment made by her, "Thank you love..." He gently gropped her hand and began guiding her out of their room walking to the entrance of the base.

She nodded with a soft blush over her cheeks, "you're welcome." She blushed as they headed for the door together.

As Pein and Sakura walked to the entrance of the base, they passed through the living room, where the other Akatsuki members were. They all turned looking at the couple, Deidara and Sasori gave a small smile at them and returned to watching tv. Hidan and Kakuzu sat at the coffe table, Hidan silently praying to Jashin, while Kakuzu counted some money from their latest mission. Tobi walked through the living room as well waving at the couple appearing to smile from behind his mask, as he went about his business. Konan stood near the door to the entrance, having a very displeased look on her face. All the members had heard what Pein and Sakura did the night before as well as the morning. They were all slightly disturbed, however nothing major, except for Konan, who was beyond angry, anger flooded her entire body to the point she thought she would explode. Pein and Sakure merely kept walking ignoring Konan as they walked through the door. As Pein and Sakura walked through the door Zetsu came walking to the entrance, returning from his scouting mission. Zetsu let a small smile spread across his face acknowledging the two. "Hello leader-sama, Sakura-chan." Said Zetsu. Both Pein and Sakura greeted Zetsu back with a hello. Before they could continue their small conversation Zetsu entered the base, most likely going to rest up for his next misson. Sakura looked at Pein, and he in turn looked at her and nodded as the two continued walking. Sakura followed after Pein not knowing where he was leading her to and was unsure of which village they were going to.

Pein continued to walk with her leading her out of the base and onto a dirty road. After walking for a while they came upon a small village that seemed to have a relatively large amount of visitors. Pein turned to Sakura smiling at her, "This is it my love. It's not part of the five great nations, it's more of a tourist resort, but I hear they have quite a few sights as well as shops, restraunts, and a lot of other things."

She looked up at him as she moved close to him, smiling back at him as she rested against you, "well I don't care much about any of it...as long as I'm here with you Pein..."

Blushing slightly, he smiled at her leaning down kissing her lips softly as he again took her hand in his walking her to the village's entrance. She smiled again as she blushed more following him to the entrance of the village as she looked around but always found her eyes redirecting themselves to Pein.

As they walked, Pein noticed that she would periodically look at him. This made him smile, brighter than usual. After walking to the heart of the village, he turned to her, "What would you like to do here my love, if you want anything don't hesitate to ask." He said as he smiled at her.

She shook her head, "I just want to spend time with you Pein...that's all...I don't need anything but you by my side..." She looked down a bit, being around a village filled with so many people made her nervous.

He lifted her head looking at her nervous face, "Don't worry my love, I'm here to protect you." He shot a reassuring smile at her and again took her hand and guided her to one of the small shops.

She gave a small smile, "it's just, ever since I left the Leaf Village, I've been afraid..." She kept looking around as she stayed by his side.

He looked at her as they entered the shop and gently put both hands on her shoulders, after looking into her eyes for a moment he hugged on to her tightly, "As long as you have me, you never have to be afraid I promise. I'll protect you no matter the cost."

Her eyes closed as she hugged him back just as tightly as she nodded.

He smiled at her once again guiding her to the counter. He nodded at the clerk, only to have the clerk nod back at him. The clerk then disappeared into the back room. Pein looked at Sakura curious if she knew anything about what he planned. Sakura looked around, confused more than anything. Why were they here, what did Pein want to accomplish. She kept to herself standing next to Pein, kind of nodding off, getting distracted in her head as she rested her head against the counter closing her eyes.

Moments later the clerk reappeared holding a small black box. Pein took the box, paying for it as well taking Sakura's hand and putting the box in her's. The box contained a necklace with a diamond at the end of it. He smiled at her, "Go on my love, go ahead and open it."

She jumped as she was brought back from her thoughts as she looked at Pein, taking the box as she gave him a quizzical look but opened the box. She felt tears stinging her eyes as her hands shook when she looked up at Pein unable to speak.

He only smiled at her watching her. "Do you like it my love?" He asked, seeing the expression on her face.

She nodded, still unable to even speak a single word until she took a deep breath, "it's absolutely beautiful..."

He smiled once again leaning down kissing her lips softly, "I'm glad you like it."

Her eyes closed slowly as their lips met as she wrapped her arms around him, still holding the box in her hand. He too wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him kissing her lips again.

She pulled back slightly as she looked up at him, smiling brightly at him as she rested against him, "so..what now?.."

He smiled looking back at her, "Well how about we go grab a bite to eat, I've got something else planned but it's still a little early for that."

She nodded as she took his hand, waiting for him to lead the way as she had never been in this village before.

Taking her hand again he guided her out of the shop and down the path through the village. "If you see any particular place you want tell me." He said as the two walked

She blinked, "I don't really know..."

She continued to walk close to him, gripping his hand tightly as she stopped in place at what she saw before her. Her comrades from the Leaf Village, Naruto and Sasuke, holding papers in their hands with Sakura's picture asking if anyone had seen them. Her eyes widened as her heart sunk, the two leaf ninja's being pointed in her direction. Looking around quickly, she pulled her hand away from Pein's and took off running in the completely opposite direction towards the villages entrance.

Before anything else could be said or done Pein chased after Sakura, he had seen both of the two that Sakura had ran away. Naruto Uzumaki, the nine tails Jinchuriki, and Sasuke Uchiha, the survivor of the Uchiha massacre. Pein continued to chase after Sakura so he could protect her, if Naruto and Sasuke should find her.

She continued running as her feet pounded against the dirt road, running as fast as she could. Her heart was pounding and her vision was blurry. Surely they must have been sent to retrieve Sakura since she had left with out a trace. They however had no idea she had left of her own free will, but if they found her, it was sure to end badly and she was sure to be stripped away from the man she had fallen in love with. As she ran she found a small ditch as she quickly hid inside it. She had a feeling that the two ninja's had seen her take off in a rushed panic. Pein ran after her looking in all directions trying to find where she went. After reaching the village entrance she had lost all trace of her. He closed his eyes using his Rinnegan to scan the whole area of the forest when he picked up on her location and quickly ran to it.

She closed her eyes tightly hugging herself as she stayed put. She could hear commotion around her but tried to remain as calm as possible. She knew she had to stay hidden just in case Naruto and Sasuke had seen and followed after her. Tears streamed down her face, she never usually got terrified like this, but since she on the run, it scared her greatly.

He walked to the ditch where Sakura had hidden herself and spoke softly, yet with enough volume for her to hear, "Sakura, it's me." he said in a calm tone.

Her eyes widened a bit as she rested her forehead against her knees staying put, she was to scared to even speak as she trembled.

He moved in the ditch as well gently laying his hand on her shoulder, "My love it's alright, I'm here to protect you."

She looked over at him as she still trembled, she knew they were going to find her and Pein as she rested against him closing her eyes tightly as tears streamed down her face, "why...why did they come for me?..."

He held her close to him, not letting go of her, "Sakura, don't worry if they so much as touch you I'll fight both of them."

Sakura: She began to cry as she gripped onto his cloak tightly, burying her face into his chest. They had to be getting close to where her and Pein were hidden. She could hear their voices faintly as she tightened her grip on Pein's cloak.

Pein too could hear them getting closer. "Sakura, lets go." He said as he helped her up carrying her out of the ditch. He let her down pulling a scroll out and summoning his five other bodies. Each body stood ready and his Animal realm body walked to Sakura, summoning his bird and helping her onto it, "I'll take you back to the base."

She was shaking violently as she nodded, still completely traumatized. A little ways a way she could see Naruto and Sasuke getting closer as her heart began to race as she felt her pulse in her throat. The bird took off and flew off towards the base as the Animal realm layed his hand gently on her shoulder trying to calm her.

The God realm, Asura, Hungry Ghost, Human, and Hell realm stood ready, as Sasuke and Naruto stood in front of them.

Sasuke slowly stepped forward looking at the group, "We know you have Sakura, we want her back now." Said Sasuke coldly.

Naruto too looked at Pein his eyes forming slits a sure sign he was using some of the nine-tails chakra.

She was unable to calm down, no matter what she tried. She had no idea why they would think she was taken away when in the first place there was no sign of a struggle showing she had been taken against her will. She had openly walked right out the front door. Her eyes closed tightly as tears continued to stream down her face.

Pein could only smirk at Sasuke's request, "I'm not handing her over no matter what you say."

Sasuke drew his sword pointing it towards the group, "Then you'll die right her." Said Sasuke.

Naruto pulled 3 shuriken out of his pouch aiming it towards the group and then throwing them towards the group.

God realm lifted his hand shouting, "Shinra Tensei!" The shuriken got about five inches from his body then shooting deflecting the shuriken away from him.

On the way back to the base, Sakura began to feel overly weak. She couldn't explain it until it hit her, she began to cough up small amounts of blood into her hand. It was like Sasuke and Naruto knew they were going to find her and had taken all action to make sure she didn't escape unscathed. The ditch must have been laced with a poison that would go unnoticed by Sakura. It didn't take long until she collapsed, her body heading towards falling off of the giant bird to the ground below. How long would it be before Pein was affected by this?


	13. Chapter 14

As the shuriken were deflected Sasuke charged towards God realm, "Chidori!" Yelled Sasuke. Sasuke's hand was covered in a veil of lightning as he thrust it towards God realm's heart. Before it could make contact with God realm, Hungry Ghost realm moved in front of him putting up his barrier absorbing all the chakra of the chidori. Then Asura realm moved to Sasuke punching him square in the face sending Sasuke flying back head first into a nearby tree. Naruto brought up his hand, creating a clone, making the clone begin focusing chakra into the real Naruto's palm creating the rasengan then charging towards Pein.

The Animal realm quickly moved to Sakura feeling her pulse it was sporadic, a sure sign that she was now poisoned. The Animal realm made the bird fly even faster to the base, if anyone could help her it was Sasori, being the poison expert he was. Sweat was evident on Sakura forehead, a fever swelling making her body temperature rise greatly. Her breathing increased as her chest rose and fell rapidly, almost as if she was panting. If she had noticed before hand, she probably could have treated the poison, if even just a little bit until she was safe and closer to the base to be treated as soon as she arrived. The summoned bird landed directly in front of the base. Animal realm moved to Sakura and picked her up quickly carrying her inside the base, her face was pale as he carried her. he ran inside finding Sasori next to Deidara on the couch.

"Sasori, Sakura was poisoned I need your expertise of poison!"

Sasori almost jumped at Animal realm's voice, he turned and nodded. Konan who had been watching from the sidelines smirked as she saw the events take place, this was almost like a dream come true to her.

Sakura's heart rate was dropping greatly, slowing down from the deadly fever that had began to take over her body temperature, making it rise higher and higher. Sasori looked at Deidara, signaling for him to get off the couch which he immediately did so, moving off and standing at the end of the couch. "Lay Sakura down, and Deidara, get me a bowl with ice water and a couple clothes, we have to stabilize her temperature before it rises to high and causes her heart to pretty much explode..."

Animal realm nodded gently laying Sakura down on the couch. While Deidara moved to go get the ice water and the clothes.

Sasori checked her pulse, it was going crazy by slowing down and speeding up at a very quick pace. "I must say, not even I've encountered this type of a poison. It's attacking her central nervous system and badly. If we do not get it under control she's going to die...I have no doubt about that."

Animal realm looked at Sasori, "What can we do? Tell me anything that'll help and I'll make it happen."

Her condition began to worsen, her temperature was still rising. "I don't know...the only thing I do know, it the cold water and clothes isn't going to be enough. We need to fill a bathtub with cold water and ice, its the only way we can stabilize her temperature until I can figure out what this poison is. It's one of the most violent poisons I've ever encountered. Seems to me there are several components that make this poison as potent and dangerous as it is."

Deidara came back in holding a pail of cold ice water, hearing that it wasn't going to be enough, he walked over and began to pour the ice water over Sakura in order to try and help keep her cool until a tub was filled with water. "What do you want me to do now yea?"

Sasori looked up, I want you and Konan to gather ice from the storage freezers now!" He looked over at Animal realm, "you carry her to the biggest bathroom at the end of the long hallway. I'll get the bath ready."

Meanwhile, Naruto charged towards God realm with his rasengan, however it was quickly interrupted by Asura realm once again, who grabbed Naruto by the neck flinging him upwards into the sky. While Naruto was midair the remaining bodies appeared above him slamming their black chakra blades into Naruto pinning him down on the ground in violent manner, of course avoiding vital spots, he was after all a jinchuriki and might come in handy in the future. This attack caused Naruto to pass out from the extreme pain, as well as the chakra that the blades sent out, which disrupted Naruto's own chakra.

As the bodies stood slightly Sasuke came dashing with his sword covered in lightning charging towards the group. The bodies jumped backwards, however the Human realm body was stabbed by the blade making the lightning shoot out from the Human realm's body, causing that body to die instantly. The other bodies looked on watching human realm die, Asura realm then pulled off part of his forearm making a type of cable appear from his arm, the cable itself was covered in missiles, which he then shot towards Sasuke. Sasuke stood ready doing an array of hand signs, making his hand cover itself again in lightning, however it was not his usual chidori. Once he had gathered enough chakra he swung his hand in the direction of the oncoming missiles, shouting, "Chidori Senbon!" The lightning from his hand dispersed into small needles making contact with the missiles making them all explode violently.

A large cloud of smoke was now between Pein and Sasuke. Sasuke closed his eyes reopening them showing his now activated Sharingan, however before he could put it to good use God realm extended his hand, "Banshou Tenin!" Sasuke's body froze for a moment and then was pulled through the smoke and towards God realm, at a high speed. God realm grabbed Sasuke's neck and slammed him into the ground making the bodies stab both of Sasuke's hands and his legs down to the ground.

Sasuke screamed out in pain, although the same force had caused Naruto to pass out, Sasuke resisted. "D...damn you..." Said Sasuke weakly.

The Hell realm body walked to the corpse of the Human realm summoning the spectral Enma head. The specter opened it's mouth as hand like protrusions came out and grabbed the corpse ingesting it into it's mouth. After a brief moment the Human realm body came out of the Enma's head completely revived and not hurt in the least.

Sakura was now submerged in the ice cold water that filled the tub. It splashed over the sides slightly as Sasori sighed. This was only a start to getting her stabilized and it was going to take almost the whole night before they would know if she would survive the severity of the poison.

"Dammit, this does not look good. I can't wrap my finger around this poison. Right now, this fever of hers is the least of our worries. We get one thing taken care of and something else goes wrong."

Sasori meant this by the fact that Sakura had been coughing in her unconscious state, bringing up small amounts of blood. It was like the poisons were eating at her insides. Deidara and Konan were standing by the door of the bathroom, looking at Sakura in the bath tub.

"So what else can we do h'n?" Deidara crossed her arms looking at Sasori.

"I'm not sure, but find Tobi, he should be around here somewhere. He needs to watch over Sakura while the rest of us look into the possibilities of all the different life threatening poisons it can be. In order to figure it out quickly, it's gonna take all of us."

Konan pretty much mumbled under her breath, not wanting to help. It was then that Deidara opened the door to find Tobi standing there, and had heard Konan mumbling as he turned to look at her, his tone now dark, "help them, or die. Your choice."

Human realm stood in the bathroom as well, then speaking, "I've captured the two that did this, I'll force them to tell me how to counteract this."

Sasori spun around slightly, "well you better find out fast, or Sakura is dead."

Konan smirked, "let the leaf blossom die, makes no difference to us does it?"

Tobi pulled his mask to the side slightly, glaring at Konan, "alright, that's it Konan! Get out of here now before I kill you myself!"

Her eyes widened at Tobi's anger as she quickly disappeared. It was then everyone's attention was turned to the tub. Sasori knelt down reaching into the water, Sakura's pulse was almost completely gone.

"Fuck! We're running out of time!" He began to push a bit of chakra into Sakura trying to get her heart rate back to almost normal, the chakra being rejected from her body, forcing itself back into Sasori. "Shit...its no use...we're going to lose her!"

God realm quickly acted, knowing exactly what was going on due to his Rinnegan. "Tell me you scum what did you do to Sakura!" He said as he jabbed another chakra blade into Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke screamed out again, "We poisoned her...isn't it obvious?..." He said smirking at the question. Pein had, had enough. Human realm moved to Sasuke grabbing his forehead and scanning his mind. Finally he found the answer he seeked in Sasuke's mind. "We have to perform a sealing jutsu, it wasn't poison at all it's a summoned parasite." Said Human realm. Animal realm relayed the message to Sasori. "Sasori, we need to use a sealing jutsu, it's not poison at all it's a summoned parasite. I want you to prepare one of your empty scrolls so we can seal the beast, however I'm going to need Deidara and Tobi to push a steady rate of chakra into her body while we do so. And I'll preform the sealing itself."

Sasori looked at Deidara and Tobi, "you two, get Sakura out of the tub and lay her on the floor." He quickly ran out of the bathroom heading to his room as he pulled open his closet to find all of his empty scrolls missing. "For fuck sakes..." He hurried to his nightstand finding one inside it. He grabbed it and ran back into the bathroom. "Tobi, this may be important to know, but Konan's gone...so are all of my empty scrolls, except for this one I had hidden in my nightstand." Tobi growled, "well we will deal with her later, right now, we have to get Sakura back into stable condition. Deidara placed a towel over Sakura's body, "Danna...she's going to still be very sick after...since it wasn't truly poison...we've exposed her to cold and warm temperatures...she's at risk of getting pneumonia yea." Sasori nodded, "I know that...why the hell did they try to get her back by doing this? She would have been DOA."

Animal realm nodded, "We'll discuss all this later right now we need to seal the parasite." Animal realm began doing hand signs preparing a extraction sealing jutsu waiting for everyone to get ready.

Sasori hastily rolled the scroll out across the bathroom floor as Deidara and Tobi sat on either side of Sakura as they began to focus their chakra, getting ready to push it into Sakura at a steady rate. "Alright, they are ready." Sasori kept himself by the scroll.

Animal realm nodded releasing his chakra. This sealing jutsu was similar to Nine phantom dragons, however this jutsu wouldn't kill the person upon completion and it wasn't as powerful but still affective. A blue chakra dragon came our of Animal realm and began to move into Sakura's body. Sakura screamed out in pain despite being unconscious as the parasite was pulled out of her. Once the parasite was our of her body the dragon began carrying it to the scroll then slamming itself inside in one quick motions. "Now Sasori seal the scroll itself!" Yelled Animal realm.

Sasori nodded making quick work of sealing the scroll as he rolled it up. What they had accomplished took a lot of energy out of all of them. "Now...what do we do about Sakura yea?" Sasori lifted his head slightly, "we have to hook her up to medical machines and keep an eye on her. We should all be fine with some food."

Animal realm nodded, doing another array of hand signs summoning the other bodies back. Each was completely drained of energy. "It's a shame...I wasn't able to finish them off..." Said God realm.

Sakura laid there in the middle of the floor, still unconscious as her lips were turning blue. However her heart rate was almost back to normal, still jumping randomly. The other bodies disappeared returning to their secret chamber as God realm picked her up and carried her to her room. "Thank you all for your help, we'll set up the medical equipment in her room."

Sasori sat on the bathroom floor looking at Tobi and Deidara, they seemed un-phased by supplying chakra to Sakura. "Of course Leader-Sama, just take good care of her. We almost lost her, if it wasn't for Sasori we may have lost her instantly." Tobi stood up and walked out after speaking. Sasori weakly got to his feet, "also...Konan is gone..same for all of my empty scrolls, I was lucky there was even just one left. Deidara remained silent as he got up and helped Sasori walk out, leaving Pein alone with Sakura.

Pein nodded, hearing of Konan. He didn't seem to care much, any friendship they had was gone ever since the day her and Sakura had fought. He gently carried Sakura back to his and her room, laying her down in her own bed. Grabbing a piece of scroll paper he scribbled several symbols on it and lay it on Sakura's forehead this would send energy into her body while she was recovering and keep her stable as well. He then waited to see if the others would come to help him set up everything.

Sure enough Tobi entered the room, knocking on Sakura's door lightly. He brought Deidara with him while Sasori rested. At this point, Itachi and Kisame had just returned from their mission, they had captured Konan running out of the base, with all of Sasori's scrolls in hand. Itachi had tied her up and Kisame carried her in pretty much tossing her on the floor as they came into Pein's room. Itachi stepped in after Tobi had knocked and entered, looking at Sakura slightly taken back, "leader-sama...what happened here? We caught Konan running out of the base with all these scrolls."

Pein turned greeting Itachi, "Welcome back Itachi." He then began to explain the events that had unfolded during their absence. "I see." Said Itachi, while everyone pitched in to help with setting up the medical machines. Pein then turned his attention to Konan, who was still on the ground, "Now then...the question is what do I do with you?"

Tobi smirked behind his mask as he walked out, "may I suggest something Leader-Sama? Perhaps we should strip her of her Akatsuki rank until further notice? Keep her locked down in the prison cell in the basement, I think that may suit her just fine."

He looked at Konan who had remained silent the whole time, "I do think that's a fitting punishment, she'll have to earn our trust back."

Tobi looked at Kisame and Itachi, "care to give me a hand? Everything is fine in here and I'm sure Leader-sama can handle it." Both Itachi and Kisame nodded with out a word as Kisame picked Konan back up as they all headed to the prison cells in the basement below. Deidara looked at Pein and excused himself to take care of Sasori. This left Pein alone with his Sakura.

Pein walked over to Sakura laying his hand on her cheek. This was the saddest he had been in a long time, not since his parents died or since Yahiko had died. Today he had lost a friend in Konan, and he had almost lost the love of his life. Konan would be punished severely soon, she would be lucky if she survived at all. Pein leaned down kissing Sakura's lips softly as he pulled a chair next to her bed holding her hand, staying quiet again being taunted by silence.

A week had passed since the events unfolded that left Sakura in a coma. Pein had remained by her side the whole seven days, rarely getting any sleep whatsoever as he sat by her side, silently waiting in hopes she'd awaken. He hadn't eaten much since that day, maybe a meal every other day but that was it. The other Akatsuki members weren't sent on missions and were pretty much around the base at all times to make sure Pein didn't do anything stupid. They had never seen this side of him. Konan was still in the cell in the basement carrying out her punishment and seemed to be giving in to behaving herself.

Pein still sat by Sakura's bedside being in his depressed state. He got up weakly walking to the kitchen getting a glass of water. The other Akatsuki members watched him, he didn't say a word or made eye contact with any of them. After getting his glass of water he came back to Sakura's room and sat down letting a few tears stream down his eyes.

Her body had practically completely healed, but still she was in a coma which greatly devastated Pein. All he wanted was to hear her voice, to see her smile, to see her eyes glisten in the sunlight. He missed all of it so much, especially holding her in his arms, and the feel of his lips against hers. This day, it may have only marked nine days with Sakura, but he felt more love for her than he ever thought he possibly could. He questioned himself if she would ever wake up, at times becoming doubtful of it. What bothered him the most was why when Sasuke and Naruto were after her, why they found it necessary to do what they did to her. It only pained him more as he dropped the glass of water to the floor, completely breaking down at Sakura's bedside. All the other Akatsuki members heard was the shattering of the glass, and Pein's sobs that he tried to keep quiet.

Sobbing on the floor Pein continued crying out, by now he gave up trying to muffle his cries. He screamed out loudly cursing out loud. He quickly got up and threw his cloak on as he began exiting the base only to have Tobi question him, "where are you going Pein?" Pein continued walking in a rage, "I'm going to destroy the leaf village!"


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Awakening

Pein walked out of the base in a blind fury as the other members chased after him. Pein's eyes almost seemed to glow a darker purple as he walked. The sky darkened, the wind began to pick up and lightning struck the sky, the rain began to fall heavily on the land.

Tobi followed closely behind him, ahead of the other members. "Pein! Don't be stupid! You can't go in blindly! What if Sakura wakes up? You think she wants to wake up to find that her love has gone to destroy her home over two idiots who tried to kill her! Why not wait until the two come back for her again!" They were all completely logical questions. Tobi knew he had to try and get Pein's thoughts to make sense.

Pein turned around snapping at Tobi, "Don't you understand? The leaf took my parents! They forced me to kill my best friend! And now they've taken the love of my life away!" Pein gripped the side of his head collapsing to his knees, as the rain fell on him, sobbing. The rain hid all evidence that he was crying.

Shaking his head, Tobi signaled the others to stand back as he walked to Pein. Leaning down, Tobi gripped the front of Pein's cloak, picking him up. Bringing up his free hand, he landed a powerful punch across Pein's face. "Get a hold of yourself! She's still alive in there! You walking away to destroy her home village is the same as giving up on her! Don't make the mistake of letting her of all people down.." He dropped Pein, letting him fall back to the ground as he headed back to the base, "if your that intent on destroying the leaf village, than continue on your way. If you're not here for her, I might as well go and pull the plug." He kept walking, the others walking back to the base as well, leaving Pein alone in the rain.

Pein was a bit shocked at Tobi's act but it had calmed his anger. Sadness plagued Pein once again as the rain calmed and fell much lighter now. Pein slowly got to his feet, his hair barely spiked now, drooping over his face slightly. He then walked back in the base back into Sakura's room and sat next to her bedside once again. He hadn't given up hope, he simply let anger get the best of him. Sitting there he looked at Sakura completely drenched in rain, he hadn't even bothered to dry off.

Tobi entered Sakura's room throwing a towel at him, "get yourself dried off, or you'll meet the same fate as Sakura and become sick." He walked away again, leaving Pein alone again. He didn't bother picking up the towel as he looked at Sakura. Leaning over slightly, Pein gently kissed Sakura's lips. It was the first time he had done so since when it first happened to her. Tears soon fell from his eyes again. All he wanted was for Sakura to awaken more than anything. Tobi however was right, if he had aimlessly went to the Leaf Village intent to destroy it, it was like he gave up on Sakura. His hand found hers as he held it tightly, "forgive me...Sakura..."

He gently laid his head on Sakura's bed crying more still holding her hands tightly. The past events brought back memories of his life as a orphan, all the pain he endured, all the suffering he endured.

It was then it happened, Sakura's hands gently began to squeeze Pein's hands. Her eyes began to open, tears streaming down her face. She felt like she had just died, and didn't realize she had been in a coma for a week. Her head fell to the side as she looked at Pein, seeing him crying. She wondered what had him in so much pain as she looked at him.

Pein hadn't realized she had awakened yet, he was too blinded by his tears to even think straight, let alone notice she was now awake. He could only continue to grip onto her hand in pain.

Her tears continued to fall as well. She never thought she'd ever see him like that as she lifted her head slightly as he gripped her hands tighter. She didn't look away from him only to try and speak, her voice broken slightly, "P...e...i...n..."

Her voice was enough to wake him from his delusion. His eyes widened a bit as he lifted his head up looking at her with her now open eyes. At first he didn't believe it, he stared for a long moment, bringing his hand up touching her cheek, "Are...you really awake my love?..." He asked in disbelief.

Her eyes closed as she rested her cheek into his touch with a nod, "y..yes...wh...at ha...ppen...ed" Tears streamed down her face heavily, she was so confused by this, she hadn't even realize she was hooked up to all the medical equipment.

Without answering her at first he simply hugged her tightly. How he had longed to hear her sweet innocent voice. At this point he had no idea what he was feeling, it was a mixture of happiness, rage for the leaf, and sadness at the past. All he did was hug Sakura tighter not letting go of her still crying, however his cries were now silent.

She closed her eyes as she weakly wrapped her arms around him. She was so afraid still. What had happened that had Pein hurting so much? Why couldn't she remember anything? "P..ein... p..please...an..swer me..."

He slowly pulled back looking into her eyes, "You had a parasite inside you my love...we sealed it away...I...almost lost you..." He said faintly.

Her eyes widened as her arms dropped to her side. It still confused her, what did he mean? She had no clue but her thoughts automatically strayed and she began to think negatively as she looked at him before laying back down closing her eyes. "Can...you leave...me alone for awhile?..."

Confused, he looked up at her. He really didn't want to leave her side, but if it's what she wanted he couldn't deny her. "A...alright my love..." He slowly stood and exited the room sitting on his half of the room laying in his bed. It was unusually comfortable, he hadn't relaxed like that in so long that it seemed years had passed.

Sakura rolled onto her side as she curled up in a ball pressing her face into the pillows crying into them as quiet as she could. She didn't know what Pein meant about a parasite, but she felt as though Konan was behind it and Pein most likely knew and stood so idly by and let it happen. She gripped the sheets tightly. Why was she thinking this way, she couldn't explain it, but she knew that once she recovered, as much as she loved Pein she had to leave. Since her body was practically healed, she decided when everyone fell asleep, she would take her leave with out a word to anyone.

Pein layed in his bed staying quiet. Sakura's room was quiet as well, he couldn't hear anything at all. He wondered what she was doing, what she was thinking.

Her tears didn't seem to want to stop as she gripped the sheets tighter. She wondered how much longer she would have to wait before she could leave without Pein noticing, or anyone for that matter.

Pein stayed quiet his eyes growing heavy. Losing sleep over the last week was taking it's toll on his body. His eyes closed completely as he drifted into a deep sleep.

Sensing that Pein must have fallen asleep since he hadn't come back in, Sakura sat up on her bed, looking out at him as she began to pull the iv's out of her arm and detach the rest of the medical equipment she was attached to including her heart rate monitor. Not gathering anything from her room, she quickly ran out of the base, nobody even noticing. The only thing she left behind was the sound of the heart rate monitor flat lining.

It was a few moments after Sakura had run out. Until finally Pein's eyes shot open hearing the heart rate monitor. Without thinking he ran in Sakura's room seeing it empty. he stood there dumbfounded at what had just happened.

Sakura was still very weak as she rested against a tree. She knew she wasn't going to get far and Pein would find her as she fell to her hands and knees, crying loudly. Her body refused to move.

Pein ran out of the base quickly chasing after Sakura in the dark crying out to her, "Sakura! Where are you?" He feared that somehow Sasuke and Naruto had captured her and ran off with her.

Sakura hid herself behind the tree, hearing Pein call to her. She covered her mouth with her hands to muffle her cries as she closed her eyes tightly. She regretted running away all of a sudden but she knew it hurt Pein that she ran. She couldn't go back, not after that.

Pein activated his Rinnegan again tracking her down running to the tree she was at. He came around the tree looking down at her, "Sakura..."

She looked up at him falling back onto the ground as tears streamed heavily down her cheeks. She closed her eyes not saying a word.

He leaned down hugging her, "Love...why did you run?"

She didn't move, her body completely frozen, "I...I don't belong here..."

He kept hugging her tighter not letting go, "Yes you do Sakura, you do."

She shook her head, "I don't...Konan hates me...yet you keep her around...why?...Why!" She began to pound her fist against his chest.

He kept hugging her, "Love while you were in your coma I decided, she's done, she's no longer a Akatsuki member and I will kill her."

She kept hitting her fist against his chest, "why now! Why did you decide that now!" She cried harder, struggling in his arms.

He kept holding her not being phased physically by the fist but mentally. "It was a mistake I thought she might come around but she didn't. soon I'll hold her execution."

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with pain and sorrow, "how do I know I can trust you! For all I know, you could be pretending to hold her execution! It may have been your plan all along...to have me fall in love with you...become vulnerable...and then kill me instead!"

He lifted her head looking into her eyes, "If that were true...I wouldn't have been crying at your bedside for that whole week, I didn't leave your side for a moment..." He said softly.

Tears continued to well up in her eyes as she looked back into his eyes. She didn't know why she felt this way and why she was acted the way she was. She broke down again, crying loudly into his chest, screaming out her pain.

He hugged her tighter holding her against his chest gently picking her up, "Lets go home my love. Tomorrow, I want to ask you somethiing."

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, hugging onto him as she nodded, still crying and screaming, hoping it would make her feel better.

Holding her close he nodded carrying her slowly and gently back to their home.

Still being completely tired and weak from being in the coma, not eating, or taking care of herself, she began to drift to sleep as Pein carried her.

He gently let her fall asleep in his arms arriving home at the base. The other members were quiet as he entered no one said a word. Pein then brought Sakura back to her room laying her down gently on her bed covering her up. He retook his seat laying his head on the side of the bed falling asleep as well. Sakura slept through the night without waking once. As soon as the sunlight shone into the room, her eyes opened as she looked to see Pein still asleep. Gently she rested her hand on his head, petting his hair back.

Pein fidgeted slightly waking up seeing Sakura, smiling at her. She let her hand slide off his head onto the bed as she didn't look away from him, returning a smile.

He leaned up slightly kissing her lips, "Sakura..."

She blushed as she returned his kiss, just smiling at him. He smiled back at her, "Sakura...sit on the edge of the bed please..."

She gave him a questioning look before doing as he said, moving her legs to the side of the bed as she sat up.

He blushed slightly moving to one knee in front of her. The day he and Sakura had gone out, he did get another item from the clerk. He pulled a black box from his pocket and presented it to her, "Sakura...will you marry me?..."


	15. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - Good News with a Side of Payback

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked down at Pein. Her heart began to race as he asked her to marry him, as he presented her with a ring. Tears began to form in her eyes as she looked at him, the tears slowly streaming down her face as all she could do was nod before speaking. "Yes Pein..I..I will..."

It took Pein a moment to process her looked up at her with loving eyes as he stood up and hugged her tightly kissing her deeply as well. In almost the blink of an eye his depression had turned into a overwhelming sense of happiness. Sakura returned his kiss without hesitation as she wrapped her arms around him, gripping onto the back of his shirt. The kiss lasted for several moments. Sakura now understood that Pein truly did love her, and his proposal only proved this further. Her heart and mind felt so light and free as all her doubts were wiped away by the loving and passionate embrace that the two shared.

The two embraced a little longer. Pein then pulled back looking into her eyes gently laying his forehead against her, "I love you Sakura...so much."

She smiled gazing back into his eyes, "I love you so much too Pein."

Meanwhile, down in the prison cells below the base, Konan had been doing some thinking and began to come to a realization of her feelings towards Pein. It wasn't love, it was fear of losing one she looked at as an older brother. If only she had realized this sooner, her life may have been spared, she knew at the point Pein most likely was going to kill her and be done with her.

Pein kissed her once again as he took her hand, "Shall we tell everyone the good news my love? He asked now once losing the loving gaze in his eyes.

She nodded gripping his hand, returning the same loving gaze as she stared into his eyes.

He gently gripped her hand in return leading her out of their room. They walked into the living room where all the members were present, "Everyone I'm happy to inform you...me and Sakura are now engaged." He said letting a smile creep across his face

The living room had fallen completely silent as Pein had revealed his engagement to Sakura. They all just stared at Pein and Sakura before Tobi began to clap, the others joining, still in a bit of a shocked state as to how quickly the engagement came about. Pein knew the engagement came quick, however he knew what he wanted, he knew he wanted to be with Sakura forever and always no matter what. He grasped Sakura's hand blushing only slightly as the other Akatsuki members clapped. She smiled up at Pein as she tilted her head before leaning in to share a kiss with him. He returned the smile as he kissed her back, each of the members still clapping.

She looked up at him and then over at the time. Before everything had went down, Sakura had planned a doctors appointment. Her eyes widened, "Pein...I have to go now...sorry..." She let go of his hand as she ran to her room, grabbing her coat.

He looked back at her, walking with her, "don't you want me to go with you?"

She smiled, "it's alright, I'll be fine, I promise."

He nodded slightly smiling back, "Alright my love, don't be gone long."

She quickly ran out of her bedroom and headed out to the front door as she quickly made her way to her doctor's appointment.

Pein smiled to himself, but his smile faded as he turned and walked downstairs to where Konan was being held. He stayed silent as he continued to walk down the stairs until he finally arrived at Konan's cell. Konan was staring at the floor. She had been confined to the cell for a week now and it had not been fun.

He looked at Konan in this state and began to speak, "Konan." He said softly.

She looked up at him, remaining silent, waiting to hear it from him.

He kneeled down slightly looking at her, "Why do you dislike Sakura Konan, I don't understand it."

She sighed, "at first, it was because I was greatly confused...and you just became so infatuated with her and it's like at that moment I became nothing to you..."

He sighed as well, "Konan, you are like a sister to me, you saved me all those years ago. Right now I'm confused as what to do with you, obviously if you don't get along with Sakura things won't go well..." He remained silent sighing again leaning against the wall.

She closed her eyes before opening them again, raising her head to look up at him. "I understand...but all this time I've been down here, I've had time to think..and come to terms with my feelings for you, and it's the same, I look at you like a brother. I got jealous, afraid of the possibility of you being hurt again, just like when we were children. It's true, I made very stupid choices and made horrible decisions and I understand if you want me to leave for good..."

Pein stayed quiet for a long while, it brought a uneasy tension in the room. He slowly turned to her, "Konan...I'm giving you one last chance, but you don't apologize to me, apologize to Sakura." he pulled the keys to her cell out and unlocked her cell, untying her as well. "In a way...I kind of wished that maybe you and Sakura could think of each other as siblings..." He then began walking out of the cell and back upstairs.

She nodded as she stood up, stretching after being tied to the chair for so long. 'Pein...wait..." She looked at the floor and back up to him, "I can't look at Sakura as a sibling..an in-law but never a true sibling...I hope you can understand that..."

Meanwhile, Sakura sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office. A few minutes after she had arrived, the doctor came out, bringing her into his office. "Alright Miss Haruno, what can I do for you today?"

"I just need a routine check-up." She smiled.

Pein looked at Konan and nodded, "I understand...but please...do try to get along with her..." He said as he walked back upstairs and into his room resting until Sakura returned.

Sakura smiled brightly as she returned from the doctors. She skipped happily past the other Akatsuki members as she skipped into her and Pein's room as she went and sat beside him. "I'm back."

He smiled at Sakura hugging her, "Welcome home my love. What did the doctor say?" He asked curiously.

She closed her arms hugging him back, "just promise you won't freak out..."

He looked at her puzzled nodding, "I won't freak out, I promise." He said, not having any idea of what she meant.

She blushed intensely as she looked at him, not even blinking, "Pein...I know we only made love a week ago...but...I...I'm pregnant..."

He blushed with her with the same intensity looking into her eyes, "R...really?..." A big smile appeared on his face as he hugged her tightly kissing her softly, "I...I'm so happy my love..."

She nodded as her eyes teared up, the smile not fading, "yes really..."

The two embraced as he held onto her not letting go of her, "We should celebrate my love...how about alll of us have a nice dinner tomorrow?"

She nodded, "alright, it sounds perfect."

He smiled at her kissing her once again, "I love you Sakura."

"I love you too Pein." She yawned resting against him as she started to fall asleep in his arms.

He smiled again holding her, gently laying back pulling her beside him, falling asleep with her.

Sakura was only out for about an hour as her eyes opened slowly. She smiled seeing Pein beside her as she stretched out before curling up next to him nice and snug, pulling a blanket over them.

Still asleep, Pein felt her movement and snuggled close to her keeping the blankets over them.

She laughed softly resting her arm over him kissing the top of his head.

He blushed opening his eyes slowly kissing her softly.

Her lips met his as she smiled, "I love you."

He smiled back up at her, "I love you too."

Meanwhile, back at the village that Pein and Sakura had visited, Sasuke and Naruto sat at the local inn. Sasuke was bandaging his wounds in his hands and in his legs while Naruto healed himself naturally with the nine tails chakra.

After finishing with his wounds, Sasuke leaned forward slightly, putting his elbows on the table he was sitting at, "We need to re-capture Sakura soon. She has too many village secrets. I doubt she'll stay at the village long if we capture her, so...we need to have her executed..."

Naruto looked down slightly, he still had feelings for her, but remained quiet, "Sasuke...the parasite didn't work, I can still feel her lifeforce..."

Sasuke sighed and looked down at the table, "Remind me to tell Shino his parasite failed, when we return to the village."

Naruto leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms looking at Sasuke, "As long as Akatsuki's leader is with her, we won't be able to touch her. How are we suppose to get her back?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at him in return, "Simple we'll tail her until she's alone and once she is, capture her." His eyes glowed a sinister red.


	16. Chapter 17

A/N: Alright, so this is where things get interesting! I would also like to give credits to Nagato-loves-Sakura for his help with this exciting chapter. Just so everyone knows, that's my rl boyfriend lol. I would also like to point out, Deidara has an attack in this chapter that I created myself! So I hope you all like it and thanks for reading =D

Chapter 17 - War Begins!

Three months had passed since Sakura told Pein she was pregnant. It was evident that she was carrying a child as she was really showing. Her face was lit with a beautiful radiance that Pein had noticed just shone brighter each day as Sakura grew more beautiful. Blossoming into his beautiful pregnant bride to be. Sakura sat outside of the base, resting against a large blossom tree, strands of her shoulder length, bubble gum pink hair blowing in the gentle breeze. Her green eyes staring off into the scenery as she waited upon Pein to return home.

Pein had been walking for a while, on his way home from his most recent mission to the hidden grass village. It had been about three days since he had left. It felt nice to finally return to his home with Sakura. In the past three months Sakura and Konan seemed to be getting along better, there was no longer any arguments between the two. Pein could only smile as he continued to walk. It was until he came to a small shrine indicating that he was very close to the base. He stopped at the shrine, bowed and returned to his journey. It was at this moment he came within view of the base.

Sakura stretched her arms up as she yawned, she had promised Pein she would be under the tree when he returned. She slowly laid down on the grass, closing her eyes. She loved being outside in the fresh air. Even though she seemed to be showing more and more everyday. She felt as though she were bigger than she should be. Today however, her and Pein had to go to the doctor when he returned. Konan arrived back at the base from gathering supplies when she noticed Sakura laying on the grass.

She set down all the bags she was carrying and walked over, "Sakura, you shouldn't lay out here by yourself. What if Naruto and Sasuke came looking for you?"

She opened her eyes looking up at Konan and smiled. "Well Pein should be back anytime now, I've only been out here for about five minutes."

Konan smiled, "well, is it alright if I wait out here with you until we can see him?" Sakura nodded as she sat up, letting Konan sit next to her.

It wasn't much longer before Pein walked to the tree. He saw the two sitting together, smiling at them. He walked over to them sitting down as well, "Hey there you two." He said smiling at the two. He looked at Sakura smiling at her, "Are you ready to go to the doctor my love?"

Konan stood up helping Sakura to her feet as she looked at Pein, "just so you know, dinner will be ready in a few hours." Sakura smiled, "alright, and yes Pein, I am." She gave him a hug as she kissed him softly. Konan smiled at the display of their affections as she took this as her sign to head into the base.

He smiled kissing Sakura back just as softly and hugging her back. He then took her hand gently leading her into town again. "So my love how has your day been today?" He asked curiously as they walked.

She smiled holding his hand, "it's been rather long and boring waiting for you to return. I spent most of the day under that tree. The baby is really moving in there but it's too soon for movement so I'm a little worried."

He smiled at her as he gently held her hand, "I'm sure everything is fine. I'm sure the baby just can't wait to see his mom." Pein smiled at her again leaning down kissing her cheek as they walked.

Sakura laughed softly, "if you say so. There is something else I've been wondering though."

Curiously he looked at her. "What's that my love?" He asked.

She stopped and looked up at him, "Sasuke and Naruto...what if they come after me again while I'm pregnant?"

He looked back at her, "Don't worry my love, soon we'll be moving out base. I'm making the base near a cave in the Hidden Rain village. As you know that's my home, and I'm also it's ruler. You'll be guarded 24 hours a day."

"But will everyone be coming with us? Now that everything is fine between Konan and myself, and the others all get along with me already, so they're coming too...aren't they?"

He nodded and smiled happily, "Yes they will. Don't worry my love, I wouldn't let our relationship with our friends end." He gently kissed her once again, "And besides there is a much larger building that the cave leads to, this will allow each member to live more comfortably."

She closed her eyes and nodded, "alright, I'm glad for that." She began to walk again, walking ahead of him slightly with her hands on her stomach. It's true she was showing greatly, she shouldn't have been at this point. It brought curiosity to Pein's mind as he watched her. Shaking his curiosity of her state, he continued walking following close behind her keeping his eyes and ears open for anything suspicious. They were getting closer to the doctor's, and it didn't seem likely that anything would befall the two. She watched all around her, a bright radiant smile across her face. She was in such a happy and cheerful mood ever since she found out she was pregnant. Her hands never left her stomach as she hummed softly to herself, continuing to walk towards the doctor's office as it came into view. She wondered if Pein would come in with her while she had her ultrasound done.

The two soon arrived at a building that was at the border of one of the small villages, the doctor's office. Pein smiled at Sakura guiding her inside the door. The two walked casually towards the counter. Sakura let the secretary know her and Pein had arrived as she went to sit down and wait for the doctor. Pein walked over to Sakura leaning against the wall gently touching her shoulder as they waited. She looked up at Pein with another bright radiant smile, her eyes practically glowing in the dim lights over them. She gently rested her cheek against the top of his hand as she closed her eyes. She was surprised he hadn't made any comments as of late, but just let it be. Even his silence was compliment enough to her. He smiled back at her radiant smile gently pushing her hair out of her face. He had been quiet, but only because he was on edge. He didn't want any leaf ninja to find them.

She blushed a bit as the doctor came out and called her name. She stood up and looked at Pein, "are you coming in?"

He nodded smiling at her following after her, however before walking into the doorway he through a sealing tag on the wall, which quickly became invisible. This was just a precaution to make sure no one would follow them. Sakura didn't even notice as she walked in and lay on the small table. The doctor was getting prepared to perform her ultrasound.

"So Miss Haruno, how have things been with the pregnancy so far?"

She smiled, "everything has been going well, although, I'm a little worried, I'm three months...should I even be showing this much?"

Her doctor turned to look at her, "ah yes, it would seem so, although I can't say it is normal, but let's see what the ultrasound says."

Sakura nodded.

"Alright, just lift your shirt up a bit alright."

She nodded again as she moved her hands to slowly lift her shirt a bit.

The doctor began the ultrasound and began scanning Sakura's stomach. His face seemed puzzled slightly, then picked up a clipboard and wrote a few things down and then went back to it, "This is quite strange, the baby is developing faster than normal...but other than that I don't see anything else wrong." He said. "At this point it looks like your going to have a perfectly healthy baby, and it looks like it might be a boy."

Pein shot a smile at Sakura touching her hand gently.

Of course, at this point, the doctor had a more interesting note that he had taken, "however, Pein, could I have a moment alone with Sakura?"

Pein looked at the doctor and nodded, "Alright, no problem." Pein kissed Sakura's forehead and exited the room, however, once he was outside the room his eyes widened, showing he had tapped into his Rinnegan's ability allowing him to keep an eye on them, he then leaned to the door listening in on them.

The doctor looked at Sakura, "now, I couldn't really bring this up in front of Pein, but it's not that the child is developing faster than normal but, look here." He pointed to the ultrasound monitor and began to explain. "If you'll look here, you can see that there are in fact three separate fetus' I'm afraid it may be triplets." Sakura's eyes widened.

Pein's eyes also widened at this news. He was filled with happiness, however he was also concerned. He shook his thoughts and continued looking on.

"I guess that explains a lot." She smiled.

"Oh and before I forget. The other day, two ninja's came in, they we're looking for information on you and Pein. They were asking me why you were with Pein and if he had forcibly brought you here from the Leaf."

Pein's eyes narrowed slightly hearing about the two ninja. No doubt it was Sasuke and Naruto. Which could only mean that they must still be nearby most likely at the village they had visited not long ago. Sakura practically froze in place, only her eyes shifting to look at her doctor.

"Now don't do that. I gave them false information. I told them you passed through here months ago and you haven't been seen since. Not only that I told them that Pein and you have no connection anymore. I hope that it helps."

Pein heaved a sigh of relief, but this meant that the group would have to move that much sooner. Once he and Sakura had returned he would let the others know immediately therefore they could move.

She still remained frozen, something didn't seem right and she was completely petrified.

Pein could see this in her while he watched. Without hesitation he walked into the room again and shook Sakura slightly to get rid of her petrified state. The doctor looked at Pein then, "Sorry I'm not done speaking to Miss Haruno."

Pein grabbed Sakura's hand and began walking out the door with her, "You may not, but she's done talking to you."

Sakura turned around pulling her hand away from Pein, "you just called me Miss Haruno. Then you called me by my first name...you've NEVER called me by my first name."

The doctor scowled slightly then began laughing, "Not bad Miss Haruno." The doctor did a hand sign and burst into a cloud of white smoke, revealing he was indeed a leaf ninja. The leaf ninja drew a kunai from his pouch raising it, "Now tell me why did you leave the leaf Miss Haruno?"

Pein stood ready as he prepared to charge the ninja.

She fell back onto the ground, fear striking her eyes. Her body didn't want to move and she felt heavy, "I...I..." She couldn't bring herself up to finish her statement and could only move herself to get behind Pein.

Pein let his chakra transceiver blade fall from his sleeve and charge the leaf ninja. The leaf ninja moved his arm in a swift movement to stab Pein, however when Pein was close enough he muttered under his breath, "Shinra Tensei." Time almost seemed to freeze as the leaf ninja was sent flying backwards into the wall and Pein then moved to him stabbing him directly into the heart, pinning him to the wall. Blood trickled down the leaf ninja's mouth. He heaved a loud cough and was then silenced. Pein then moved to Sakura quickly helping her up, moving as swiftly as they could to the exit of the building.

Sakura ran with him, her body aching from such movements. She panted heavily as tears streamed down her face. At this rate she would only slow Pein down but she tried hard to manipulate her chakra to strengthen herself, at least until they were out of harms way.

He looked back at her pulling a scroll out of his cloak with the sign for animal and opened it at they exited the building. It didn't take long for several ninja to come running after the fleeing couple. The tears wouldn't want to stop as Sakura let out soft whimpers every so often. Pein hurried as fast as he could opening the scroll doing hand signs with only one hand, which proved to be difficult since he wasn't used to it.

At that very moment, Sakura tripped, flying forward a bit only to be caught by Deidara and Sasori. They both looked forward to see their Leader struggling to create hand signs single handed.

"Leader-Sama! Over here yea!" He and Sasori helped Sakura to her feet.

"Sakura, go and run, do not look back, Konan is up ahead, get to her now." Sasori spoke in a tone Sakura couldn't ignore.

She nodded as she began to run in the direction Sasori had pointed to her. As Sakura began running Pein opened the scroll completely summoning the Animal Realm body. As soon as the Animal Realm was revealed he too did an array of hand signs summoning the other bodies.

All the bodies stood in attendance and the God Realm body turned to Deidara and Sasori, "One of you go follow Sakura, but I do need one of you with me here." He said as he turned forward again seeing a large force of ninja.

Sasori looked at Deidara and pulled him into a hug, placing a soft kiss on his partners lips, "go Deidara, I'll return with Pein soon. Take care of Sakura."

"No Danna...you go, I can be of more help here yea." He reached into a pouch of clay and brought his hand out, a new creation in his hand. It was a small dragon type clay figure. "It's time I try out these new explosives yea?"

Sasori nodded, "very well...don't disappoint me brat!" He yelled back as he began to follow after Sakura.

Pein's Asura realm walked to Deidara, "Alright I need you to send your dragon first to cause confusion, afterward I need you to make small clay spiders and make them jump on my missiles then I'll fire the missiles and that'll take out most of the ninja. Think you can handle it?"

Deidara nodded, "no sweat yea!" Turning to face the other way, Deidara turned his head slightly, a devious grin on his face, "take flight my beautiful creature h'n." He watched as it flew towards the crowd of ninja's. A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he snapped his fingers. A small explosion sounded before flames poured out in every direction in a stunning display of color.

The Asura Realm pulled it's forearm off slightly as a large amount of missiles took form and began to charge to take flight, however he did wait for Deidara to put his spiders onto the missiles. Deidara molded his clay in his hands, creating at least 50 clay spiders in his hand. Deidara tossed the spiders in the air in a stunning display as they landed on the missiles. Asura Realm then aimed his arm in the direction of the smoke left by the initial launch and fired all his missiles. The missiles landed and made a large explosion as all the explosives hit in a amazing flash of light that could most likely be seen for miles.

Sakura continued running as fast as her legs could carry her. Her vision was blurred by her tears that streamed down her cheeks. Loud sobs escaped her lips as she didn't even realize Konan was in front of her until she felt arms wrap around her, hugging her. "Sakura shh, I've got you." She rested her head against Sakura's trying to comfort her as Sasori finally caught up.

"Sakura! Konan! We have to get back to the base. Pein and Deidara are fighting the ninja's that are back there. Our main priority Konan...defend Sakura and see her safely back to the base."

Konan nodded, "come on Sakura, stay strong for us okay." Konan's voice was calm yet laced with worry. Ever since she realized her true feelings, she had spent the last few months making it up to Sakura and promised her and Pein that when Pein could not protect her, she would, and she would do it with everything she had.

The large cloud of smoke cleared, many of the leaf ninja were now dead. All the remained was a crater covered with the bodies of the leaf ninja, surely there were at least 10 to 15 dead. Another battalion quickly ran towards the group that stayed behind. The Pein bodies each drew their swords while Deidara created one of his clay birds and flew high into the sky to provide air support.

Konan ran next to Sakura. She had her arm over her shoulder for support so she could keep up with her and Sasori. It was then Sasori noticed some ninja ahead, blocking the trio from going any further. Sasori skidded to a stop holding his arms out like a barrier to stop Sakura and Konan from running any further ahead of him.

"Konan..protect Sakura, I've got this."

Konan nodded, "right." She took Sakura with her and ran down the path to the left of them. They ran together not stopped. Little did the two know, a pair of kunoichi were tailing them, making themselves scarce as to not be noticed.

Sasori let a scroll fall from his sleeve and unrolled it summoning the third Kazekage puppet . The puppet opened it's mouth slightly releasing the iron sand, which hovered in the air carelessly. Suddenly the sand hardened and took the shape of large needles. With a flick of his wrist, Sasori made the iron sand shoot out at the incoming ninja killing most of them on impact.

A few of the ninja had substituted themselves in order to protect themselves as the began to come out of hiding, heading for Sasori, not realizing the danger they had put themselves in. Meanwhile, Sakura and Konan were still running when one of the two kunoichi jumped down, wielding a large blade in her hand.

"Hand over Sakura Haruno to us now!"

Konan shook her head stepping in front of Sakura, "over my dead body! Sakura...run now!"

Sakura's eyes widened as she nodded, getting up running back only to be stopped by the second kunoichi.

"This will not end well for you. Come with us or die!"

Konan began to panic quickly regaining her composure. She stood confidently before the first kunoichi, her eyes not straying from her body at all. Konan brought her hands up, doing hand signs quickly as her body transformed into thousands upon thousands of sheets of paper that moved and created a barrier around Sakura, protecting her from harm.

Pein's Animal Realm body summoned it's bird as well to fly high into the sky with Deidara, throwing shuriken from above to help out while Asura fired more missiles, which missed most of the time, due to the fact that the leaf was now ready to avoid them. Meanwhile Human Realm ran around the battle to flank the ninja while God Realm stood in front to fend off ninja. Hell Realm stood back a distance, just in case one of the bodies fell in battle.

Deidara pushed both hands into pouches of clay feeding it into his hands as he pulled it up into the sleeves of his cloak. He had a second creation that he couldn't wait to try out. Once he had fed enough chakra into his hands, he pulled his hands out from the pouches. Moving his body slightly, he shifted the clay bird moving it upwards. He brought his arms straight out in front of him, pushing the clay out, suspending it in mid-air. With out even touching it he began to mold it into a much larger bird. The only difference was the contents that sat within the center of the large clay bird. Deidara quickly drew a kunai, throwing it making it pierce through his new creation causing it to set ablaze in a large fiery flurry of flames. He had created a clay phoenix and manipulated the clay's original form into a more explosive yet devastating substance. Being almost life-like, the phoenix spread it's wings, a loud roaring sound escaping as Deidara then sent it down towards the ninja that remained. "This is the truth...My art...IS AN EXPLOSION!" The phoenix hit the ground with a large bang, the fire setting everything up into flames as it burned away. "Alright Pein! Finish em off yea!"

Pein's eyes widened a bit seeing the attack take place, he truly was amazed by it. The Human Realm body ran through the flames grabbing a nearly dead ninja and pulled him to safety to interrogate him. Meanwhile God Realm jumped into the air above the burning land and aimed his hands towards the ground. "Shinra Tensei!" A large shock wave hit the remaining ninja creating a large crater leaving the flames burning in the crater. Pein landed gently on the ground, as Human Realm returned with the half dead ninja.

Deidara dismissed the clay bird as he landed on the ground. He had used a massive amount of chakra with his attack but was still standing his ground well. He gave a soft laugh, "that'll teach the Leaf to mess with the Akatsuki yea?" He looked at Pein, "so what now Leader-Sama? Shall we head after the others?"

He let a small smile spread on his face, "Well done Deidara. Yes you, me, Hell Realm, Asura Realm and Hungry Ghost Realm will go. Animal and Human Realm will return to the base. Lets hurry Deidara." The group then ran to where the others had run.

Deidara ran alongside Pein until he spotted Sasori alone. "Sasori is alone...where did Konan and Sakura go yea?" He stopped and turned to look down the path that sat next to him, "Leader-Sama! Sakura and Konan are down there! I'll help Sasori yea."

God Realm nodded, he didn't have much time as he and his other bodies ran at an intense speed. Mean while Animal Realm landed next to Human and did an array of hand signs, "Reverse summoning!" The two disappeared returning to the base where they tied the leaf ninja up waiting for every ones return.

Deidara ran, stopping next to Sasori, "how you holding up danna? Is it going well yea?"

Sasori turned to him and nodded, "and besides that, you look like you've used a lot of chakra."

"I'm not completely out yet yea..." Deidara was going to begin an attack when he noticed that Sasori had pretty much taken out all of the ninja. Several of them were poisoned and dying slowly. "Well then...shall we go after Leader-Sama and the others yea?"

Sasori nodded, "lets go." The duo began to run, making their way down the path Sakura and Konan had taken off down.

Pein kept running faster and faster, as though he were being chased by a demon. God Realm clasped his hands together preparing his ultimate attack, The Chibaku Tensei. If worst came to worst he would have to destroy the entire area to protect everyone.

By this time, Konan had been fending off the two kunoichi from capturing Sakura. Most of her chakra was depleted and she didn't have much time left before she would collapse. She still stood in front of Sakura, blood dripping down her lip. The kunoichi seemed un-phased by the fight, knowing they had almost acquired their target. The kunoichi behind Konan that she couldn't see began to run towards Sakura, a blade aimed for her. Sakura's eyes widened as she watched this, again unable to move.

Pein and the rest of the group came into view of Konan and Sakura, however they were too late. The blade aimed at Sakura, came inches away from her, it seemed as though Sakura would die there. But at the last second Konan moved taking the hit instead. Pein, Deidara and Sasori looked on knowing they were too late. Sakura's eyes closed tightly as she screamed.


	17. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - Plans Come Together

Sasuke and Naruto walked through one of the border villages. They had sent word to Tsunade requesting reinforcements to deal with the Akatsuki and take Sakura back, dead or alive. Until Sasuke stopped suddenly looking at Naruto, "Naruto, are you prepared to kill Sakura if need be?" He asked in a cold tone.

Naruto was completely lost in thought until he heard Sasuke speak. Just the uttering of his words to kill Sakura if need be caused his eyes to widen and shake him from his thoughts. He gave a small sigh, stopping as well. "If we have to...but I'd rather it not come to that."

Sasuke sighed as well walking to Naruto, punching him across the face. "It's obvious she left of her own free will. She betrayed us and deserves to die. Do you understand?" His tone was cruel and dark. He didn't care what happened to Sakura nor did he care what happened to Naruto.

"What the fuck was that for!" Naruto turned, pouting his lips slightly, speaking in a whisper, "you practically did the same thing...asshole."

Sasuke turned away from him, "To knock some sense into that thick headed skull of yours. She's gone and that's all there is to it, erase your memories of her." Sasuke began walking again not even waiting for Naruto. His time with Orochimaru opened his eyes, bonds were a weakness and nothing more, an excuse to hide from ones own ambitions.

Naruto kicked a rock off to the side and followed after Sasuke, stuffing his hands into his pockets not uttering a word. Although right now, Naruto wanted to knock him on his ass. He restrained himself from doing so. He knew Sasuke was quite weak from almost every other aspect except his power. "Why do you insist on being such a show-off? Gotta impress someone? Like that freak of a girlfriend of yours?"

Sasuke kept walking staying quiet, "Karin? Hmph she's nothing to me. I could care less what she thinks of me." Sasuke restrained himself from laughing at such a silly question.

Naruto crossed his arms as he walked, "that's not what you were saying to her last night...I'll never think of you or her the same way.." Naruto shivered from the thoughts and reminders of the night before. Sasuke and Karin got completely trashed, and it didn't end well.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, "It's not wise to upset me Naruto." He said with a menacing look in his eyes, as his Sharingan activated.

Oh get off your high horse Sasuke. And besides, you do anything to me...you'll have to deal with Tsunade." He walked past Sasuke, "so anyways, what's next?"

Sasuke began walking after Naruto, "Our first objective is to see how the reinforcements are doing. If I had to guess they're probably all dead right now."

"What makes you think that? We sent over 200 ninja!"

Sasuke chuckled, "You and me combined weren't enough, no matter how many there were I'm almost certain they're dead. Shall we go look for ourselves?"

Naruto nodded, "sure why not."

Sasuke nodded as the two continued walking, "Naruto, on a serious matter, why do you suppose Sakura left anyway?"

"I really don't know. She seemed quite miserable before she left. Even though she acted like she was happy, she was always so down when she was alone."

Sasuke sighed softly, "I don't understand though, you figured she would've been happy having friends around her."

"Why do you even care? You never acted like you really gave a damn about her. And besides, she was brokenhearted."

Sasuke smirked, "Because I didn't give a damn about her." He said evilly, "I was just curious what your out take on the situation was."

Naruto growled, clenching his fists, "you know. Right now, Sakura is pregnant? How do you feel about killing a pregnant woman huh! What kind of a sick bastard are you Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned to Naruto, "Or is it you still have feelings for your beloved Sakura?" Sasuke smirked.

He growled again, "it's called at least I have feelings. And guess who else is back Sasuke...Itachi. I bet you had no clue about that huh?"

Sasuke began walking once again, "I know he's back, only means I have to kill him again. And now I have the powers of the Mangekyou on my side."

Naruto muttered to himself, "Pfft good luck. The entire Akatsuki has been restored...idiot."

Sasuke smirked again, "And they'll all fall by my hand."

"Yeah right," Naruto whispered to himself.

Of course Sasuke had different goals in mind, although he needed Sakura in order to make it so. Sasuke smirked evilly to himself as he walked, "Soon it'll all be mine." He whispered.

Pein's eyes widened as he watched what happened. At first he couldn't believe what he had just seen. It seemed as though it were a bad dream that taunted him, but this was no dream, not at all, what he had seen was reality. His face became darker, and more sinister. It was at that moment that that Animal Realm did another reverse summoning to bring the group back to the base, except for God Realm and the Kunoichi that were left there. God Real clasped his hand together gathering chakra into his palms.

Sakura's eyes widened as she and the others were returned to the base, the one kunoichi's sword still going through Konan. Sasori hurried over to catch her before she fell onto a completely stunned Sakura. A small amount of blood trickled down Konan's lip towards her chin as she coughed loudly.

Deidara moved to Sakura's side, "Sakura, are you alright? Can you help Konan yea?"

Sakura quickly was shaken from her stunned state as she nodded. She intended to use what strength she had left to heal Konan's injury. "When I...gather enough chakra...pull the sword out k?" She looked at Deidara then at Sasori as she gathered her chakra into her hands. It was risky but she owed it to Konan for saving her life, and more importantly, saving her children from death. Finally she had focused enough chakra and Deidara moved, pulling the sword from Konan. She screamed in pain as Sasori lay her on the ground. Sakura quickly moved to her side and placed her hands over the wound as she began to feed her chakra into it, closing it up as best she could. "Just...hang on Konan...please..."

Meanwhile Pein gathered enough energy and slightly pulled his arms apart, revealing a small black orb. He threw the orb into the air and once again clasped his hands together, "Chibaku Tensei!" He yelled. He was in a rage and didn't care who was in the area once the attack took place, hence why he reversed summoned the others. The earth began to shake and the orb above glowed yellow. Pieces of earth began to fly upwards to the orb, similar to a black hole, however instead of being pulled inside the orb, it would create a outer barrier of land. The two kunoichi as well as what was left of the other leaf ninja were pulled upwards of pieces of land. Pein lifted both hands into the air and suddenly the pieces of land that held the ninja, flew upwards and intense speed hitting each other as they gathered around the orb. No doubt this would smash all the ninja's bodies into dust. Once the earth stopped gather, there was nothing left except a large crater and Pein standing in the middle of it. He breathed heavily letting the now large orb, made of the surrounding earth, fall back down to the ground. Pein walked away from the crater still in a rage. This wasn't nearly the limits of his power. The next time he used the Chibaku Tensei would be used for the Leaf village.

Konan's wound had closed completely as Sakura panted, laying down on the ground next to her, completely exhausted. She looked at the others and then at Konan, "I'm sorry...I caused you all...so much trouble.." Deidara shook his head, "you didn't cause any trouble, just rest yea." She nodded weakly as Konan sat up, weakly pulling Sakura close, letting her rest her head on her lap as she pet back her soft pink strands of hair, "just shh k Sakura."

The Animal Realm body did another array of hand signs from inside the base, "Reverse summoning!" A cloud of smoke appeared in the room, where the group was, and God Realm appeared. He quickly ran to Sakura and Konan kneeling down looking at the two, "Are you two alright?" He said with worry and fatigue in his eyes.

Sakura was passed out in Konan's lap now. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep as Konan looked up at him. "I'm fine, thanks to Sakura, but, she needs rest Pein. We can't even move to the other base with her in this condition." Deidara stepped forward, "well, there is a way. I could always make something out of clay to protect her through the journey so she can rest yea?"

Pein nodded at both Konan and Deidara, "Well this is what I thought. Maybe we can move all the necessities over to the base first, then all of us as the Akatsuki will travel at once. That'll make it so we can all protect one another on the journey."

Sasori looked at Deidara, "let's go make sure Sakura's room is ready for Pein to bring her in." Deidara nodded as the two walked off leaving Pein, Konan, Sakura and the other bodies alone. "Pein, we need to monitor her, she gave up what strength she had to heal me...she risked your children to save me..."

Pein nodded at Konan, "I know Konan, I know. I'm going to need you to help me monitor her, if another event happens like today, I'm going to have to fight and I'm entrusting you to protect her." He looked at Konan and smiled, "And don't push yourself so hard now, your wound needs time to completely heal."

Konan nodded still petting Sakura's head, "of course. How did things go with your fight? How did Deidara do?"

Pein sat slightly being extremely worn out. "It went well, Deidara did an amazing job. As for me I had to use the Chibaku Tensei."

"You're going to need just as much rest as Sakura...and Pein...what about moving...you know. Sakura doesn't even know about him."

Pein looked down slightly, "I know Konan, hopefully she'll understand when I do tell her."

"I'm sure she will Pein. After all, I've never seen someone so in love with you. Sakura has gone through so much pain in her lifetime. Certainly you must have seen it, especially when the two of you returned, the day that Sasuke and Naruto had found you and her..."

He nodded, "I know what you mean Konan. However now that we're going to the Rain Village, if any of the Leaf enter it's all out war."

She sighed looking down at Sakura who was still asleep. "She confided in me Pein...she made me promise not to tell you anything she said to me..."

He looked at her, "What do you mean Konan?"

She rested Sakura onto the floor and stood up stumbling forward a bit. "That day you left on your week long mission, I did everything for her since she was pregnant. On the third day, I walked in on her crying. When she went to the doctor, she came back with a letter from Sasuke...it was rather graphic and disturbing, she was so hurt by it she began to think ill of herself, wanting to harm herself. She made me swear I wouldn't tell you after I talked her out of it..."

He looked down slightly, "One day I'll kill Sasuke myself...and make him suffer."

"I took the letter from her and hid it."

He turned his gaze to Konan, "May I see it?"

She nodded as she walked down to her room and grabbed the letter, taking it back she handed it to him.

Pein took the letter from her hand slowly and opened it up, scanning it's contents. The letter read,

Sakura. Your days are numbered and slowly coming to an end. We have been ordered to track you down and kill you for abandoning the village. We heard you're living within the Akatsuki. I assume you've become some type of whore to surrender your body to the needs of the scum in the Akatsuki. Naruto and I, we're going to find you, bring you back and have you executed. Cherish what moments you have left and know this, we know you're carrying Pein's child. We'll capture you and keep you prisoner until your bastard child is born, then we'll kill it in front of you before taking you out. Once we've completed that, we'll completely dismember your child and send it back to Pein in pieces with the rest of you. Enjoy life while it lasts because we're going to get you. Your worst nightmare, Sasuke.

Pein's eyes grew narrow again and he crumpled the paper in his hands, "Sasuke is mine. I'll make him wish Itachi killed him all those years ago." Pein said in a evil tone.

Konan closed her eyes, "Pein...Sakura didn't want you to know for that reason...she was terrified...and more importantly, she thought with all the trouble the Leaf is causing, that in the end you'd send her back to that place. I wish I had been nicer to her from the beginning...maybe then we could have protected her better..." For the first time since Pein had let her out of the cellar in the basement, tears streamed down her face, "Pein...we have to...protect her...we have to.." She clenched her fists letting her head fall slightly. She had never gotten so emotional before.

Pein nodded walking to Konan placing his hand on her shoulder, "And we will Konan we will, and the leaf will pay for what they've done. Sakura's new life is with us, never will she return to that place, never!"

"I never want her to leave here Pein. I'll spend the rest of my life making up what I did to her. How much do you love her Pein?..."

Pein patted her shoulder, "She'll never leave and what I want is for you to be happy with her and live as friends. And I love her more than anything." Said Pein. He moved his hand to Sakura's face, even when she slept her face seemed to radiate with beauty. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. Pein slowly pushed Sakura's hair out of her face, leaning down kissing her cheek, "She's worth dying for, but even more so, she's worth living for." He said in a calm tone.

Konan nodded, "Pein, we need to put her to bed, and you need rest too."

He nodded picking Sakura up gently. Slowly and gently he brought Sakura to her room and laid her down gently covering her up, kissing her once more. Konan stood behind him while he did so. After saying goodnight to Sakura, Pein himself collapsed to the floor, only being exhausted from using the Chibaku Tensei. Konan hurried to him worried, a bit relieved when she realized he was only exausted. She used her paper ability to help him up and lay him in Sakura's bed as well. After wards she herself headed to her room plopping down on her bed. She held her side slightly, which was still healing from the attack. After relaxing she too fell asleep.

Awhile later, Sakura awoke, rolling onto her side. She curled up next to Pein resting her arm over him as she stared at him. He looked so exhausted, and all Sakura could do was feel guilty, like it's all her fault.

As Sakura curled next to him he spoke softly to her although he was still asleep. "I love you Sakura." He said in his sleep. He then moved his arm instinctively over her.

Her eyes lit up a bit as she blushed, closing her eyes cuddling close to him. "I love you too Pein..."


	18. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - Moving Day

The next day, Pein woke up bright and early. He had summoned the other bodies and they would begin moving to Amegakure that day. He had sent all of his bodies, as well as Deidara to help carry the bigger objects, with the help of Deidara's clay birds, and Animal Realm's summoned animals. By noon everything seemed to be going well. Sakura had only recently gotten up as she stood outside with Pein, who was helping with the moving process as well.

She held her hands over her stomach, "Pein...are you sure we'll be okay?..."

He nodded walking over to her kissing her lips softly, "I promise my love everything will be fine, we just need to move a little bit more supplies and then we can all go together."

At that moment Tobi appeared from the base looking at Pein, "I can help move the things faster with my teleportation."

Pein nodded at the idea, "Alright Tobi, but don't overexert your sharingan."

Tobi nodded and began teleporting back and forth from the old base to the new base and back again.

She rested against Pein closing her eyes, "I'm still so tired though. Where'd Konan go?"

He nodded, "I know my love, but I'll make sure you can rest on the way there. And Konan is still resting, I think she's up though. Why don't you go inside and find her." He smiled at her brightly.

She nodded kissing Pein's cheek before she disappeared inside, heading down to Konan's room. She felt a little movement in her stomach as she smiled reaching Konan's bedroom. She knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

Konan yawned slightly getting up from her bed looking at the time. She frantically fixed her hair and threw her cloak on answering the door, seeing Sakura standing in front of her. Konan smiled at her brightly, "Hi there Sakura." She said softly.

Sakura smiled, "I came down to get you...I'd feel better if you were outside with us..."

Konan smiled at Sakura nodding, "Alright then Sakura." She exited her room walking with Sakura outside.

She walked close to Konan as they arrived outside. She went and sat down underneath the tree, curling up on the grass. She really was more exhausted than the rest of them but she had been carrying herself around while carrying three children. Konan went with Sakura sitting next to her. Clearly she could tell that Sakura was extremely tired.

She smiled as she moved close to her and patted her head gently, "You should take a little nap before we have to go Sakura."

She nodded, moving closer to Konan, as she rested her head on her lap and closed her eyes, falling asleep easily. Konan smiled at her gently petting her head lightly as she slept. She slept soundly, not even moving the whole time.

Just finishing with his packing, Sasori walked outside as he stretched his arms up before scratching the top of his head. "Where's Deidara?"

Konan looked up at Sasori, smiling lightly, "I think he's still helping move things to the other base. He should be back soon."

He yawned, "alright." He walked over and sat down next to Konan and Sakura. "Wow she must be exhausted."

Konan nodded, "Well she is carrying children. I'd be shocked if she wasn't tired."

Pein came over to the group smiling at them, "Alright we've finished transporting all the supplies. As soon as my other bodies and Deidara return we can begin heading to the new base."

Sasori looked up at Pein, "how we going to transport Sakura?"

He smiled at Sasori, "Don't worry I have a plan to do so."

At that moment Deidara's bird landed in front of the group, walking to them. "Alright that's the last of the stuff yea."

Sasori looked at him, "why didn't you tell me you were going?"

"Didn't think I needed to report to you. Pein gave me my orders yea."

Pein laughed a bit at the two, "Alright then. Deidara, Sasori, get the rest of the members and we'll get going."

Sasori crossed his arms, "Kakazu, Hidan, Itachi and Kisame are already gone. They had missions today to complete."

"Then where is Zetsu yea?" Deidara tilted his head then jumped as he felt the ground under him tremor a bit, "what the hell! Zetsu come out from under there yea!"

Zetsu came out from the ground yawning slightly. "Must you wake me at this time of day?" He said lazily.

Pein laughed a bit, "Alright now that everyone is here lets get going."

Animal Realm arrived at their location and slammed his hand into the ground, "Summoning jutsu!" A cloud of white smoke appeared and out of the smoke was a giant grab, large enough for everyone to ride on it's back.

"Alright everyone on board." Pein said.

Konan looked up, "Pein, I don't think Sakura's gonna get up."

Deidara and Sasori got up on the giant crab where Tobi was already standing. He shook his head and crossed his arms, "crabs...what a stupid animal..."

Pein nodded at Konan and gently picked Sakura up and jumped on the creatures back.

Zetsu followed after him landing next to Tobi, "What do you mean Tobi?"

Tobi took a step forward, "come on you've seen em...first, the have to pairs of scissors that sit here...and then they run sideways! And they wonder why we eat their legs..cause we can pull their legs off as their running away."

The group laughed except the crab, that seemed to display thoughts of displeasure. Konan then jumped on the crab's back as well and it began to crawl it's way to the new base.

Tobi tilted his head, "shouldn't the crab be walking sideways?"

Pein looked at Tobi, "Well this isn't your typical crab. It also has features of a lobster which can walk forward, so it has no problem walking forward."

"Ah, I see." Tobi sat down and crossed his legs.

Deidara looked up at Pein, "say Leader Sama, isn't it dangerous for us to be carrying Sakura in the opening like this yea?"

Pein looked at Deidara, "Well I'm not planning to stay in the open long. We're heading to the ocean and we should be safe from attack." At that moment the crab found a river and climbed it's way in it leaving it's back on the surface.

Sakura slept the whole time. It seemed like it took forever to get to the new base for everyone. Most of them were sitting, almost falling asleep.

Pein stayed up seeing the rest of them getting quite tired, "Go ahead and rest up you guys. You've earned it." It was at that moment that the river they were currently traveling upon emptied into the vast ocean, where they would continue their journey.

Sure enough everyone fell asleep. But Sakura ended up waking up not feeling so good but managed to maintain herself as her eyes opened. "Pein?.."

Pein turned and looked at her walking to her patting her shoulder, "Yes my love?"

She sat up trying to get to her feet, stumbling a bit into Pein as she looked up at him, "wh...where are we?"

He helped her keep her balance and held her in his arms, "We're on the ocean right now, we should be arriving at the Rain village soon."

She nodded as she cuddled close to him as she looked up at him. It was starting to get dark and the moon was almost full as Sakura looked at it then back at Pein, her eyes glistening. Pein blushed looking into her glistening eyes. The moonlight made her look so beautiful. He brought his hand up cupping her cheek as he kissed her passionately. Blush had spread across her face rapidly as they shared a passionate moonlight kiss. She was happy everyone had fallen asleep since she and Pein hadn't had a moment alone together unless they were sleeping. Pein held her in his arms kissing her more. He had never been so in love with anyone else, she truly made him feel as though he were the luckiest man on earth. He pulled back from the kiss holding her in the moonlight, the sound of the ocean gently comforting them.

She stayed close to him, closing her eyes as she rested her head against his chest. "Pein...when will we be alone?"

He held her close kissing her once again, "Soon my love, soon." His voice was soft and quiet, yet brought a sense of comfort to her.

She blushed a bit more as she nodded, "I need to just be alone with you...it's been too long."

He nodded blushing with her, "I know my love, it won't be much longer now."

She looked up at him, "Pein...when we arrive...can we make love? Please?"

He nodded once again looking back at her, "yes my love, yes we can."

She closed her eyes again, "I can't wait. Pein, I love you."

He held her close kissing her again, "I can't wait either. I love you too Sakura, so much."

She kept herself close to him as they stood there. She just loved how it felt being in his arms. It couldn't compare to anything the world had to offer her. Pein smiled as he held her. Especially due to the dramatic events that had taken place. At that moment Amegakure's bright lights came into view.

Pein smiled hugging onto Sakura, "We're home my love."

She looked onward as she gripped Pein's cloak, snuggling close to him. She was still terrified but acted as if nothing was wrong.

Feeling her heartbeat, Pein cupped her cheek in his hand once again, "Don't worry my love everything will be fine."

She nodded, "alright Pein...I just am still on edge..ever since I got that..." Her eyes widened as she shook her head silencing herself before she spoke about the letter she had received from Sasuke.

Pein stayed quiet, knowing what she meant. For her sake he put a puzzled look on his face, looking down at her. She closed her eyes as she looked down, still unable to speak a word. He lifted her head gazing at her kissing her passionately once again. She blushed returning the passionate kiss, tears beginning to stream down her face.

He pulled back slightly wiping her tears, "Please don't cry, a face as pretty as yours shouldn't be stained with tears."

She closed her eyes, "Pein...I'm sorry...there's something I have to tell you..."

Looking at her still he nodded, "Anything my love."

"I..I received a letter from Sasuke awhile back..I...I..." She began to cry burying her face against his chest.

He held her tigheter. Pein had known about this already but he acted as if he knew nothing, "What did it say my love?..."

"He knows...they all know..about us...about the babies...they are going to capture me...and..and..." More sobs escaped her lips. Her emotional state was so increased because of the fact she was pregnant.

He hugged her even tighter, "Don't worry my love, I'll protect you even if it means death. I promise."

Her eyes widened and closed, "I don't want...to lose you...or anyone."

He hugged her, "And you won't lose me or anyone. I promise." He shot her a reassuring smile as the crab landed on the shore leading to the Rain Village.

She nodded staying close to him. The other Akastuki members began to awaken. They all stood up looking out at the Rain Village.

"So we're here yea?"

Sasori nodded, "it appears so. Now I guess our new beginning is at hand."

Pein nodded picking Sakura up jumping on the land, "That's right everyone." He said as he let Sakura down. The rest of them jumped off the crab and landed next to him and Sakura.

"So Pein, where are we headed from here?" Konan asked walking over to him.

The other Akatsuki members with them remained silent, awaiting Pein's orders. Sakura was resting against him, still a bit shaken up from telling Pein about Sasuke's letter she received.

Pein gently held Sakura close to him, "From here we head to that tower." Pein pointed east showing the members the tallest tower in Amegakure. "Since it's so late that is where we'll be staying tonight."

"Alright, let's go then yea." Deidara began to walk ahead as him and Sasori led the way.

Konan, Tobi and Zetsu walked behind Pein and Sakura. This formation was more of a defense in case the group had been tailed and followed to their new destination.

Everything seemed fine as the group walked. They walked through the brightly lit city conversing amongst themselves, glancing at the shops that they passed. It wasn't long before they arrived at the tower.

Pein stepped in front of the group, did a hand sign, and the door to the tower opened immediately, "Alright everyone make yourselves at home."

They all disappeared inside except for Pein and Sakura. She stood there as she looked at the ground. She didn't want to go inside just yet and wanted to spend time with Pein alone. Pein smiled at Sakura picking her up gently and carrying her to the top of the tower where they could look over the city.

She held onto him, smiling back at him, "I love you so much Pein."

He held her close still smilign, "I love you so much too Sakura."

She blushed closing her eyes, she loved being alone with Pein. It made her very happy, especially at this time.

He smiled blushing with her looking out aver the city, "It's beautiful isn't it my love?"

Her eyes widened again as she looked out, her eyes lit up again, "it's amazing..it's beyond beautiful."

He kissed her cheek softly, "Your more beautiful my love."

She blushed more as she rested back against him, smiling at him. He blushed with her holding her close to him.

She looked up at him again, "Pein..." She looked deeply into his eyes longingly.

He looked back into her eyes just as deeply, "Yes Sakura?..."

She couldn't bring herself to speak as she moved slightly, pressing her lips against his softly, pulling back only slightly. He blushed slightly kissing her lips back just as softly, looking at her as she pulled back. She kissed him again, this time when she pulled back slightly, Pein moved in kissing her deeply and passionately as he gently laid her down. He continued kissing her more, pulling back slightly looking down at her, blushing intensely.

She blushed as they looked into each others eyes. "Pein...can we?"

He blushed nodding, "Yes...we can..."

She looked up at him, waiting on his next move. He looked back at her slowly stripping all of their clothes off. She blushed even more as goosebumps formed on her body as the cool air brushed over her body. They were outside but she didn't seem to care as she looked up at him. He blushed more as he kissed her again deeply. The two made love after so long. Such an amazing experiance they wouldn't soon forget. It made both of them happy to have such a passionate moment with each other after the previous events.

After they had finished, Sakura blushed as she rested her head against his chest. "I love you Pein. Tomorrow what's the plan?"

He blushed with her holding her close. "I love you too Sakura. Tomorrow we're going to go into the city and show you around."

She cuddled close to him closing her eyes, "alright...sounds good." She yawned snuggling close.

He cuddled her back picking her up and carrying her inside where their bedroom was, climbing into bed with her. The two then both fell asleep almost immediately.


	19. Chapter 20

A/N: I wanted everyone to know this has been on my pc for awhile, just been too lazy to add it. So you all know, further in the story gets quite detailed. I won't say anything to spoil it, but you've been warned. Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 20 - Two to Five

Six months had passed since the events of the Leaf's attack on the Akatsuki took place. Now they all were living in the new base in Amegakure and had lived a relatively peaceful life so far. Sakura was showing greatly and was due any day now to give birth to her and Pein's triplets. Everyone had been working together to construct a nursery for the soon to be born children. Konan had been helping Sakura with her breathing exercises and helped her around the house while the other members of the Akatsuki put their skills to other uses. Pein had been more cheerful than anyone had seen him before. He kept gloating about how soon there would be three children that would look up to him and call him daddy, but not only that, it meant that he and Sakura could soon get married.

The sun was shining down upon a vast forest where Pein had brought Sakura for them to spend time together. Pein had spread a blanket across the grass as he sat down, patting the spot next to him. Sakura smiled as she walked over and carefully sat down next to him. He blushed pulling her into his arms as he placed his hands against her stomach.

He could only smile as he kept his hand on her stomach, gently rubbing it. He leaned down kissing her cheek gently. "To think my love, any day now you and me will be parents." He said cheerfully as he continued to hold her close to him.

She chuckled softly, "it will be so amazing Pein." She rested her head back against his shoulder as she looked up at him.

He smiled kissing the top of her head, showing his full affection for her. In a way he was a little nervous, but only a little. He was more excited than anything else. The thought of him becoming a father made him smile brightly. It was the first time in a long time that he had felt so happy.

She blushed as she cuddled close to him, her eyes closing slowly, "although I can't say I'm completely excited...I'm scared to be honest." She laughed at her fear as she looked at him again.

He smiled at her, "I know my love, I understand that you're scared, but remember this. I'll be right there with you the whole time no matter what." He tightened his arms around her slightly, holding her close, "I love you Sakura."

She nodded resting her arms on his, "I love you too Pein." It was then Sakura felt a sharp pain in her stomach as she made an odd grunting sound, "Pein, how far are we from the village?"

His happiness turned to concern quickly. "Not very far my love. Why do you say?" He asked.

She began to breath heavily, "I uh...well...my water just broke..."

Pein's concerned turned more frantic. Without hesitation he quickly picked her up and began running to the village, although he kept his running gently, his feet landing as light as a feather. It wasn't long before the village came into view. After a few quick jumps from building to building, he landed in front of the Rain village's hospital. Once they had entered, the medical staff rushed to him, knowing that Sakura was already due. Before any words could be exchanged, Sakura was already in her room, awaiting the doctor. All went well due to the fact that Pein was considered a god among the villagers, and they were willing to help without hesitation.

Sakura was breathing heavily, waiting for Konan to get there as well. She had yelled the whole way that Pein had better get her there no matter what the cost. She looked over at Pein, almost glaring at him angrily.

Six months had passed since the events of the Leaf's attack on the Akatsuki took place. Now they all were living in the new base in Amegakure and had lived a relatively peaceful life so far. Sakura was showing greatly and was due any day now to give birth to her and Pein's triplets. Everyone had been working together to construct a nursery for the soon to be born children. Konan had been helping Sakura with her breathing exercises and helped her around the house while the other members of the Akatsuki put their skills to other uses. Pein had been more cheerful than anyone had seen him before. He kept gloating about how soon there would be three children that would look up to him and call him daddy, but not only that, it meant that he and Sakura could soon get married.

The sun was shining down upon a vast forest where Pein had brought Sakura for them to spend time together. Pein had spread a blanket across the grass as he sat down, patting the spot next to him. Sakura smiled as she walked over and carefully sat down next to him. He blushed pulling her into his arms as he placed his hands against her stomach.

He could only smile as he kept his hand on her stomach, gently rubbing it. He leaned down kissing her cheek gently. "To think my love, any day now you and me will be parents." He said cheerfully as he continued to hold her close to him.

She chuckled softly, "it will be so amazing Pein." She rested her head back against his shoulder as she looked up at him.

He smiled kissing the top of her head, showing his full affection for her. In a way he was a little nervous, but only a little. He was more excited than anything else. The thought of him becoming a father made him smile brightly. It was the first time in a long time that he had felt so happy.

She blushed as she cuddled close to him, her eyes closing slowly, "although I can't say I'm completely excited...I'm scared to be honest." She laughed at her fear as she looked at him again.

He smiled at her, "I know my love, I understand that you're scared, but remember this. I'll be right there with you the whole time no matter what." He tightened his arms around her slightly, holding her close, "I love you Sakura."

She nodded resting her arms on his, "I love you too Pein." It was then Sakura felt a sharp pain in her stomach as she made an odd grunting sound, "Pein, how far are we from the village?"

His happiness turned to concern quickly. "Not very far my love. Why do you say?" He asked.

She began to breath heavily, "I uh...well...my water just broke..."

Pein's concerned turned more frantic. Without hesitation he quickly picked her up and began running to the village, although he kept his running gently, his feet landing as light as a feather. It wasn't long before the village came into view. After a few quick jumps from building to building, he landed in front of the Rain village's hospital. Once they had entered, the medical staff rushed to him, knowing that Sakura was already due. Before any words could be exchanged, Sakura was already in her room, awaiting the doctor. All went well due to the fact that Pein was considered a god among the villagers, and they were willing to help without hesitation.

Sakura was breathing heavily, waiting for Konan to get there as well. She had yelled the whole way that Pein had better get her there no matter what the cost. She looked over at Pein, almost glaring at him angrily.

Pein's body froze at the look she gave him. After all in her words, she would most likely say it was his fault. He moved to her holding her hand in his awaiting for Konan as well.

Sakura gripped his hand tightly, "you realize how much...I hate you...right now...don't you!" Just then Konan walked in, a soft chuckle escaping her lips, "well look at the happy couple."

Pein could only freez at her response. "Love you too..." He said nervously. He winced a bit feeling her grip onto his hand.

She gripped his hand tighter, sweat beginning to pour down her now pale face. She had never felt such intense pain before, and whatever she was feeling, Pein was going to feel it too, even if it wasn't as intense as what she was going through. Konan sat there and moved to Sakura's side, "just relax Sakura."

Wearing a doctor's coat, a slim figured woman with silvery white hair walked in with haste. She had only been told the situation.

"Quick introduction, I'm Dr. Tenma, I will be delivering your child today." She smiled genuinely.

She then checked the charts making sure the water flow, the blood, everything was set. Her assistant stood next to her.

"Did you check the stats of the unborn?" Dr. Tenma's main concern was the child's.

When the assistant didn't answer, she sighed taking it as a no.

The assistant quickly checked the charts, "Dr... my mistake, the baby is well. They checked already."

nods acknowledging the information as she inspect Sakura. She takes her stethoscope and placed it over the pregnant belly as it moved from the baby needing to come out.

"Sounds good... alright, it's too late for any heavy anesthetics, but we put some painkiller formula in your IV so that it would be a little less painful. Are you two ready?" She sets Sakura up revealing the exit in which the baby would enter to this world.

Sakura nodded through the mild contractions she was feeling. She maintained her breathing as she nodded, gripping Pein's hand tighter, only causing him to whimper in agreement, speaking up, "we're actually expecting triplets..."

He tried to remain calm holding Sakura's hand. "All I know...is I want...these things...out of me...NOW!"

She squeezed Pein's hand a bit harder feeling the a bone crack in her grip.

Pein almost cursed aloud, feeling his bone crack. More than likely Sakura had broken a finger or two. Of course this was mild pain compared to what she was going through. Pein couldn't even imagine what she might have been going through. As a matter of fact he knew that he probably couldn't handle it if he were in her shoes. He gripped her hand in his trying to ease his own pain, while comforting her as best he could.

Without wasting time, Dr. Tenma snapped her fingers at her assistant, who stayed monitoring Sakura's bios, making sure her heart rate and blood pressure didn't scale too low or too high. The doctor lifted the tarp-like robe that was folded over the bare crotch of Sakura. She inspected it as Sakura's muscles throbbed from contracting. She huffed a bit and then looked over to Sakura.

"Alright, your body is ready... start pushing, but remember to breath controlled breaths between pushes or you will pass out."

She nodded, still breathing slowly, keeping them controlled as she began to push, screaming out in between breaths. For the first little while, Sakura couldn't even begin to understand how she was able to withstand such strong pulses of pain. She gripped Pein's hand even tighter, Konan taking her other hand, squeezing it with her. Sakura tried more to stay calm, her breathing still controlled as she gasped a bit. Pein winced again at the strength of her grip. It didn't help that her chakra was going haywire and caused her strength to squeeze his hand tighter. Somehow it looked as though Konan was having no problems holding onto to Sakura's other hand, which slightly annoyed him.

Pein brought his other hand up putting his hand on her forehead, "Your doing great my love." He said softly.

watched carefully at each push. She began to see a blockage, indicating the top of a head.

She smiled, "I see a head... keep going you are almost there."

She used a healing technique made to calm as her heart rate was too high. She calmed Sakura a bit.

She kept up her breathing, doing what she could to remain calm as she pushed between breaths. Her grip on Pein and Konan's hands was eased slightly by the healing technique as she began to be a lot calmer, her heart rate becoming almost level as she continued to push.

Dr. Tenma placed a hand in once the head became more visible and clear. She guided it slowly, using each push as momentum to ease the baby out. She then pulled the tiny body out and immediately slices the cord attached to Sakura and hands the baby to the assistant for cleaning. She would normally pause but she knew she had to worry about the second baby. She placed a hand on the stomach.

frowned, "We might need to get inside for this one... the muscle movements aren't the same...as if something is stuck. That means the umbilical cord could be choking it or it is in a bad position."

She then indicated two interns, "Get her to C-section."

The two did not hesitate to do as told carefully and quickly. spoke in a soothing voice. "Don't be alarmed, I will have everything fixed. I just don't wish to take chances."

Panic quickly struck Sakura's face as she gripped Pein's hand even tighter as she nodded, trying to calm herself. Her heart rate had picked up greatly but she worked hard to control it and become calm again.

"Alright..." She looked at Pein, "you did...this to me Pein! It's all your fault!"

Pein's face went pale hearing about the C-section. He didn't want anything to happen to the children. At this point it was the worst fear he could possibly have. He swallowed his nervous state and regained his composure waiting for more orders from Tenma.

The assistant placed an oxygen mask on Sakura and mixed with oxygen was the gas that would have her drifting to sleep within seconds. It was to calm her and at the same time prevent pain from contacting her at the moment. She was rushed into a operating room that was already present and ready. She moved quickly. Pein was told to wait outside of the room. Knowing he would still try to come in, Dr. Tenma sealed the door shut.

She then moved to Sakura making an incision at the bottom of her belly. The doctor carefully looked and her prediction was correct. The baby was tangled in it's own cord along with it's twin's old cord. Taking operation clips, she cut the cords and she frowned, Sakura's insides were bleeding a bit too much. She took out the babies quickly and handed them to one of the assistants before fixing the excessive bleeding. After the quick fix, she sew Sakura back up. She then injected more painkilling medicine inside of the IV so that it wouldn't be too painful when Sakura awoke. Dr. Tenma then walked out and explained to Pein what had happened and that everyone was now ok and that he would be having a very healthy family.

"Sakura will be awake in a few, you may join her, be careful not to be too loud. Most patients are sensitive in their senses after any kind of operation. Your other two children will come soon after they are checked for any health issues and placed on record as far as weight goes." She nodded and walked off down the hall.

Pein heaved a sigh of relief, in unison with Konan. The two smiled and relaxed. After Tenma had left, Pein looked down at his finger and snapped it back into place, of course it was indeed broken and would require medical assistance, but that would come later. Now was the time for all of them to rest for the day.

The two of them then entered the room, seeing Sakura resting soundly. Pein pulled up a chair and sat at Sakura's side, Konan did the same. The two looked at Sakura and smiled, knowing that everything would be fine now.

It wasn't long before Sakura's eyelids fluttered open, her green eyes looking up at Pein as she gave a small groan of discomfort, "Pein...Konan..." She smiled weakly, slowly bringing one hand up in search of Pein's hand. She was still very groggy from the anesthetics that were issued to her through I.V.

Pein smiled at her gently grabbing her hand, and holding onto it.

Pein and Konan then spoke in unison, "How are you feeling Sakura?" They both said.

She gave a soft chuckle, "well, first let me start off by saying, I feel 20 pounds lighter and still kinda in pain...how are they?..."

Pein chuckled as well, "They're fine my love. As soon as they are done checked we'll be allowed to see them again." He said with a smile on his face.

She nodded slightly as she closed her eyes, "what do you think they'll look like Pein?...And Konan...did you bring the book I asked you to?"

He smiled gently pushing her hair back a bit, "I don't know my love, maybe like a combination of us."

Konan nodded reaching into her cloak handing Sakura a book.

She laughed softly as she reached for the book she had asked Konan to bring for her. It was a baby name book. She relaxed against the bed, "now let me see..."

Pein smiled sitting closer, looking at the book as well. Konan did the same, curious as to what they might name the children.

"Well, can't pick out names if we don't know the sex of the children so we can't pick out names for sure...but I know that at least two of them have to be boys."

He nodded, "The doctors were rushing, but I'm almost certain all three were boys."

"Alright then, one will be Ryo, and I want them all to have names that start with R..."

Pein thought for a moment, "Roy." Both him and Sakura thought longer and Konan spoke up, "How about Ryu?"

Sakura's eyes lit up as tears formed, "perfect...Ryo, Roy and Ryu..."

Pein smiled kissing her softly, "Yes my love perfect names.

Konan then spoke out nervously, "Can...can I be their Godmother?"

Pein looked at Sakura and Sakura looked back at him. The two nodded and spoke in unison, "Yes."

Sakura looked up at Pein, "can you go see if they are done with the children...please?..."

Pein nodded and stood exiting the room. After walking for a moment he found Tenma. After a brief conversation, she gave him the go ahead to come and see the children. Pein went and picked the three children up in his arms and carried them back to Sakura's room.

Sakura's eyes lit up as he re-entered the room with their triplets. With Konan's assistance, Sakura was able to move her bed so she could sit up. Pein walked back to Sakura's side and handed her two of the children while he held the third in his arms. Konan smiled at them all, being happy that everything turned out alright.

Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she looked at two of the three children in her arms. "Oh Pein...they're so beautiful..."

He nodded at Sakura smiling down at the child in his arms. The child looked up at him curiously, he too had the Rinnegan eyes, just as his brothers did.

Konan looked at Sakura, "can I hold one?"

Sakura nodded as Konan took one of the boys from her arms, "I'll get Deidara and Sasori to bring in three different colored blankets before you decide who get's what name."

Pein smiled nodding and looking over at Konan. He smiled more noticing that all three of the children had red hair. Sakura had too noticed that the babies all had red hair however she figured it was a mix of her hair color and Pein's as well. At the same time, it did raise questions but at this point, she just wanted to focus on the happiness that had been created in the room with them.

Pein smiled looking down at all the children. The one in Pein's arms giggled clinging onto him. Pein smiled a bit more, "Looks like this one here is already used to me. Would you like to hold him too my love?"

Sakura chuckled softly, "yes I would." The one that she was holding began to cry as Sakura went to lift him up to hand him to Pein.

Pein gently grabbed the child that was crying, gently rocking him forward, as he handed the other child to Sakura. Pein smiled down at the crying child who slowly stopped crying and went into a sniffling state.

Sakura smiled at the third child as she held him close. The one Konan was holding had already fallen asleep as she held him.

Sakura closed her eyes, "this is the most...amazing day ever.."

Pein nodded, as the child in his arms stopped crying completely, and almost immediately fell asleep as well. "Yes my love this is the most amazing day ever." Pein said softly.

She smiled as the third had fallen asleep. "Is there somewhere they can sleep?" She yawned a bit herself.

Pein nodded exiting the room and then re-entering with three small cribs provided by the hospital. Laying the child in his arms in the first one then going to Sakura to get the second. Konan got up with the child in her hands and laid that one into his crib, Pein returning and putting the last child in his crib.

She looked up at Pein again, easing him over with a movement of her index finger.

Pein smiled sitting on the side of her bed. Konan smiled at the two and exited the room to return to the base.

Sakura sat up slightly looking at Pein, "will you hold me?..."

He nodded moving onto the bed fully wrapping both arms around her holding her close to him.

She rested against him closing her eyes before she looked up at him. Once he turned his head to her, she leaned up slightly pressing her lips to his giving him a soft kiss. Both of them pulled back from the kiss as Sakura settled into his arms, falling asleep almost instantly. It didn't take long for Pein to fall asleep as well, knowing in the morning they would have a hospital room full of visitors.


	20. Chapter 21

Ch. 21 - All Out Ninja Brawl! Gaara and Deidara Join Forces!

Deidara stood inside his bedroom alone. Everyone else had already headed to the hospital to visit Pein and Sakura as well as their new born triplets. Intel had been gathered by Zetsu that Sasuke and Naruto had been on the hunt for Pein and Sakura again. Hearing Sasuke's name was all Deidara needed to motivate him to volunteer to stay back and take the threat head on. He swore to Sasori that next time he saw Deidara, his hands would be covered in Sasuke's blood. He was intent on killing him and making him suffer for the fight he lost against him in the past, also because of the fact that he tried to capture Sakura whom he had become close friends with. Gathering a mass amount of clay as well as weapons, he was ready to set out. Walking out of his room and out of the base, Deidara walked out into the street, the sunlight shining down on his face. A gentle gust of wind blew past him, as he smiled looking up at the sky speaking to himself. "Today is the day...that I kill Sasuke Uchiha and save Itachi the trouble. Then I'll bring back Sasuke's body and any dismembered parts so Sasori can use that pathetic kid as a puppet." A dark look crossed his face as he began to walk, playing out the battle in his mind.

Sasuke and Naruto had began their journey earlier that same morning. Both of them knew that today was the day they would begin their assault on Akatsuki's forces. Sasuke had a dark look in his eyes, as both him and Naruto walked down a dirt road. The wind blew gently as the two walked, both stayed quiet. The only thing on Sasuke's mind was killing Sakura, while Naruto's mind was filled with confusion. The two would arrive at Amegakure soon, and they had no intention of holding back on anyone they encountered.

As the two walked Sasuke turned slightly, looking at Naruto. "Naruto, prepare yourself. This is going to be one hell of a fight...and a chance to show off my new techniques."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke as the two walked. "New techniques?"

Sasuke chuckled a bit, "Yes. And I can guarantee that they're quite the attacks."

Naruto sighed slightly knowing that Sasuke was more than likely telling the truth about the magnitude of his attacks. Naruto brought his hands up creating two shadow clones. The clones jumped into a nearby tree and sat on the branch and began gathering sage chakra. Despite the constant training, Naruto could still only maintain a maximum of two clones when gathering sage chakra. The two clones would remain here the whole time the assault took place, hopefully now one would stumble upon them. And of course Naruto also had a few aces up his sleeve with the wind element training he had gone through. The two continued walking until they arrived at a large lake, shrouded in a white mist. Amegakure could be seen through the mist. Both Naruto and Sasuke stepped on the water and began making the final steps towards Amegakure.

Deidara continued to walk down the path, he could sense that two ninja's were close by and traveling together and a third ninja was off to the opposite side of him, heading towards him. He could hear leaves and twigs crunching under the weight of the single ninja walking as this ninja got closer to him. Off to the side, he could see that it was a red haired male. Looking over, he saw a familiar sight.

"Gaara of the Desert huh?..." Deidara said, loud enough he could here.

Gaara looked up, taken back slightly, "oh Deidara...what are you doing here?"

He smirked at the red headed male, "searching for Sasuke and Naruto. Zetsu gathered intel that Sasuke and Naruto are on the hunt for Sakura who is now with Pein in a romantic relationship."

"Ah yes, I heard about this. With all our issues aside, need a hand?" Gaara asked.

"You'd fight against Sasuke and Naruto?" Deidara asked, not answering the question.

Gaara nodded, "yes, however I will not kill Naruto, after all it's thanks to him that I am the man I am today."

"Ah, well I'd appreciate it," Deidara said.

"Alright and just so you know, Sasuke is the one pulling the strings in the Leaf Village." Deidara gave him a quizzical look.

Sasuke and Naruto continued walking across the water getting closer and closer to Amegakure. Everything was quiet besides the sound of the waves splashing, and the sound of the wind. Naruto looked at the terrain, surely if he fought here he would have an advantage, and Sasuke would as well with his lightning element attacks. Sasuke smirked as the two got about half way across the lake. It wouldn't be long now, it was so close that Sasuke could almost taste the blood of all of his victims, it wasn't limited to only Sakura, he wanted Amegakure to be covered in blood.

Deidara and Gaara exchanged little words as they walked. Even though Deidara was the one who kidnapped Gaara and taken him to back to the base to have his Jinchuuriki extracted and in the end it killed him. Even though it happened, him and Deidara had put it behind them as well as the Akatsuki as Pein had signed a peace agreement with Gaara and the hidden Sand Village. Gaara stopped walking as they stood by a body of water.

"There...in the middle of that lake, Sasuke and Naruto are there...and Deidara..." Gaara smirked a bit.

"What is it yea?" Deidara asked.

"Kill Sasuke...no matter what you have to resort to. He has caused too many people pain, especially Sakura and Naruto," Gaara replied.

"I intend to yea," Deidara said, crossing his arms.

They both turned looking out to the water, "and let's make them give chase. Can't have them fighting so close to the water," he grinned.

Deidara simply nodded giving a cocky smirk before looking out to the water, "HEY IDIOTS, I'M OVER HERE YEA!"

He looked at Gaara and nodded. They both took off running, Gaara leading the way knowing the perfect place for the battles to take place. Both Naruto and Sasuke turned quickly looking at the two men. Naruto was a bit shocked seeing Gaara with Deidara. But he shook these thoughts from his mind as he ran towards Deidara and Gaara Sasuke followed Naruto closely, aiming for Deidara.

"Naruto! You take care of Gaara, I'll deal with blondie over there." Said Sasuke.

Naruto replied with a nod as the two ran swiftly across the water. Sasuke reached into his pouch, pulling out a explosive kunai and threw it towards the two to cause a mass of confusion. Sasuke then did an array of hand signs and began charging his chidori, while Naruto began preparing his Rasengan. Gaara smirked making a sharp left, Deidara's eyes catching the motion and following him.

Skidding to a stop Gaara looked at Deidara, "look, I'm gonna lead Naruto away from here, you fight Sasuke. I'll keep Naruto busy."

"Alright thanks yea. Naruto is not the target of my anger, Sasuke is. I don't care if you fight him or not yea," Deidara said as he took a deep breath.

Gaara nodded and head off into the opposite direction. Luckily for Deidara he was hidden behind a large enough rock that Sasuke's explosive kunai wouldn't break through it completely, however he planned to use this to his advantage as he watched Gaara disappear. When part of the large rock exploded, smoke began to fill the area as Deidara ran up the other side of the rock as he stuffed his left hand into one of his clay pouches, feeding the clay into his hand. By transmitting certain amounts of chakra, he would be able to manipulate the several abilities of his newest clay. It had been handcrafted by Deidara in his off time and it could become the most vicious weapon in his arsenal.

Breaking through the cloud of smoke, Deidara jumped up into the air into the large tree above as he jumped from branch to branch making his way to the top of the tree. There was a hole in the top of the tree as Deidara began to send his clay into the tree. He transmitted just a small amount of chakra to make it so it would cause a great explosion when heated by the chidori that Sasuke was armed with.

Gaara ran as Naruto followed behind him, the Rasengan still charged in his hand. He knew full well that Naruto wouldn't be able to get a hit on him since he could still use sand at his disposal and will. Jumping up, he spun around facing Naruto, moving still hitting the ground and jumping backwards as he kept moving away from Naruto.

"Stop this foolishness Naruto! Certainly you don't want to have to fight me and possibly die would you? Sasuke has to die!"

Sasuke continued running after Deidara, activating his Sharingan. Due to his Sharingan he could see the chakra being transmitted into the clay. Sasuke smirked and came to a stop aiming his hand towards the trees, keeping at a safe distance.

"Chidori Senbon!" Multiple lightning needles shot out from his hand, hitting the trees, creating a large explosion, as Deidara had predicted.

Sasuke smirked being able to track down Deidara through the smoke, due to his Sharingan.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" A large stream of fire spewed from Sasuke's mouth, going through the smoke headed straight towards Deidara.

Naruto continued running towards Gaara speeding up even more thrusting his Rasengan towards Gaara's body.

"I don't want to do this Gaara, but I have to...I have no choice!" Naruto screamed out as his Rasengan got inches away from Gaara.

Gaara had to react quickly before the Rasengan hit him. With his sand gourd on his back, the cork popped out quickly, sand immediately coming to his defense. He quickly poured a vast amount of his chakra into the sand as he slid himself back slightly. All of a sudden the wind began to pick up immensely, blowing some of the sand around. It would cause issues for Gaara but he knew full well he could use his abilities to manipulate the ground beneath him to his advantage.

From a small hole in the ground, Gaara began to feed a small amount of his chakra into the ground. Within an instant a wall of sand emerged up from the ground, protecting Gaara as the Rasengan hit against his. The strength of the wall blew Naruto back with a severe recoil sending him to skid across the ground roughly. Gaara dismissed the hardened sand wall as he began to walk forward towards Naruto.

Naruto groaned in pain as he tried to ease himself to his hands and knees, only to see Gaara's feet before him as Gaara knelt down and picked him up by the front of his shirt.

"Don't you see it Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke Uchiha is pulling the strings in the leaf village. His tactics of intimidation are the reason that nobody is standing up to him." His grip tightened on his collar, "I thought you were better than that."

Naruto growled slightly under his breath, "Gaara, don't you think I know that? I'm not doing any of this because of Sasuke...I'm doing it because it's what the leaf village wants me to do...I may not like it...but I have no choice!" Naruto yelled out as he made one of his clones disappear from it's hiding place.

Once the clone was gone Naruto's sage chakra entered his body. Now in sage mode, Naruto pushed himself away from Gaara with amazing force landing several feet away from him. Before even landing naruto created two shadow clones which quickly created two Rasengans in each of the real Naruto's hands. He then dashes towards Gaara with intense speed aiming both hands at Gaara, "Rasengan Barrage!"

Gaara began to smirk as his body began to emanate in a red aura, his eyes darkening slightly, "it's been awhile since you've seen me...since Shukaku was extracted, but Pein helped me become stronger, become darker, become something stronger than I once was. Repossessing my body by returning Shukaku to my state if mind...Neo Shukaku, the most perfect possession of which I can control. This is where you fail Naruto Uzumaki, it's time you learn to be your own person!" The sand began to cascade around his body in a violent wave as a loud growl was heard from within Gaara. "Now Naruto, let me show you the true power of the jinchuuriki I was once and am again!"

By now it was too late for Naruto to retreat, he continued running towards Gaara. Although unfortunate as it may seem, Naruto knew that the only way he could win was by releasing the nine-tails. His training with Killer Bee had proven successful when learning to control the beast, but it wouldn't be easy to keep control. Naruto rammed both Rasengans towards Gaara in a attempt to weaken Gaara.

Gaara brought both of his hands up as his sand moved with him, circling around Naruto's wrists drawing them apart, the energy surrounding his body pretty much burning the Rasengan away within mere seconds. Quickly Gaara did several hand signs which made the sand tighten around Naruto's wrists, "Secret Technique, Art of Sand Control!" With that said, Gaara moved his arms in a quick fluid motion which pulled Naruto forward. Dark laughter filled the air as Gaara brought himself around in a circle, pulling Naruto with him. Once he had completed the spin he pulled Naruto forward towards him and landed a powerful kick right into Naruto's ribs.

Naruto was sent flying backwards, hitting the ground hard. His ribs shattered completely, once he made contact. Naruto screamed out in pain, although through his pain he could hear the voice of the nine-tails, "Naruto...I'm willing to help you this once. I'll allow you to let you use me in my full form, but just this once! I have a score to settle with that meddlesome Shukaku." Naruto nodded slightly as the nine-tails chakra healed his ribs. Naruto stood from the ground looking at Gaara. Red aura emitted from Naruto, his eyes glowing a dark red. The nine-tails then began speaking again, "Now keep in mind, you'll have to give me time to gather enough energy. For now I'll let you use one tail." Naruto nodded as his chakra cloak appeared with one tail only at this moment. Naruto did a hand sign taking a deep breath, and spitting the mass of air out of his mouth, "Wind style: Air bullet!" The compressed air screeched through the sky heading directly towards Gaara.

Gaara watched intently, "pretty pathetic, needing to go into the form of the nine tailed fox to beat me. Have you not learned anything Naruto. I didn't want to have to kill you, but if necessary, I will. Think about Sakura for once instead of your fucking mission. I'll remain in my true human form, using the energy and chakra of Shukaku, just to prove a point." Again the sand began to move violently around Gaara, spinning around his body like a violent F5 Tornado. The wind began to pick up intensely as Gaara jumped up avoiding Naruto's attack. As he landed down on the ground, he smacked his hands against the ground, "Sand Tsunami!" Unlike the original, the sand was black as night with gleaming white crystals mixed in as the sand began to wave behind Naruto heading towards him being pulled towards the funnel of sand around Gaara's chakra engulfed body.

Naruto smirked as he quickly sprouted four more tails immediately. The nine-tails was definitely working fast. Although under normal circumstances Naruto's physical body would've been engulfed but now that he had some control over the fox. A large mass of chakra took form into the nine-tailed fox however it was only the outline of the fox, the actual body hadn't taken form yet. The chakra fox turned and blew a large shock wave towards the sand. The sand was taken back slightly stopping it momentarily.

The sand split apart and quickly reformed itself, the sand wave from behind Naruto was still in effect, "pathetic, and you call yourself a ninja. You're a coward Naruto Uzumaki." Gaara split his legs apart slightly bringing his arms up into the air as the tornado of sand moved, hovering above his hands as a red aura emerged from the ground surrounding the sand that formed into a sphere, rotating and twisting viciously, "Forbidden Jutsu: Shukaku's rebirth!" The sand began to expand moving beside Gaara, forming Shukaku, split apart completely from Gaara. "So what do you think Naruto? It's quite impressive isn't it?" Shukaku roared with laughter, "Gyahahahaha! Looks like this will be interesting against the nine tails brat!"

Naruto growled at Gaara loudly sending a shock wave out again. At that moment the skeletal system of the fox appeared on the chakra fox it's eyes glowing black. The chakra fox opened it's mouth and began preparing it's signature attack, The Jinchuuriki bomb. A large orb of pure dark chakra began forming into the fox's mouth. The pure energy bubbled with the hot intensity as it began smoking as well. Once it was at a certain temperature the fox chakra swallowed the orb and shot out a immense burst of energy wave that burned the nearby trees just by passing it by.

Gaara jumped back and then to the side as he moved onto Shukaku's back. "Alright Shukaku, let's show Naruto how its done." Shukaku laughed loudly, "gyahahaha! Alright!" He took in a deep breath pulling his head back as he moved forward quickly, his speed greater than it should be, "Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullets!" With that shouted out, he emitted large blasts of wind from his mouth heading towards Naruto.

The Jinchuuriki bomb made contact with the wind blast, and the two molded together emitting sparks of lightning. After several moments the two large energies became smaller and then exploded in a amazing display. The explosion covered a large area of the battle field sending Naruto back slightly as well as Gaara and Shukaku. After the smoke had cleared Naruto weakly stood staring to where Gaara was. Gaara was already standing. Naruto smirked as the chakra cloak burst into a much larger form sprouting a new tail as the muscles of the fox formed over the skeletal system. The fox growled loudly send a slight tremor through the ground.

Gaara remained upon Shukaku's back moving up to stand on his head as he laughed feeling the ground tremor beneath them. It was going to prove to be an advantage on Gaara's part. He knelt down whispering to Shukaku, "you continue to fight with everything you've got. I have a plan." Little did Naruto realize, as the ground tremored, it was loosening the dirt underneath them. Gaara was infusing his chakra into the ground the whole entire duration of Naruto's attacks. Shukaku laughed violently, "gyahahahaha! Take that nine tails!"

Naruto charged with the fox cloak making the ground rumble with each step he took. After getting slightly closer to Gaara and Shukaku Naruto swung his arm making the fox cloak mimic his movements. As the large fox's claw swung, it caused a gust of wind to pick up, blowing small chunks of earth up. The fox's claw came closer to Gaara. All Naruto thought was that this would be the end. How wrong he was.

Shukaku remained in place, letting the chunks of earth shrapnel his against him as he converted it into sand as he took it into his body. "Gyahahaha here's something you'll never see again!" His body began to glow as the chakra energy went towards his arms. "Secret Jutsu: Sand Conversion Bombshell!" As soon as those words were spoken, the shrapnel that Shukaku took into his body had been converted into sand bombs. He threw them all around Naruto causing windy explosions all around him. Meanwhile, Gaara was preparing a secret technique that he had learned from Deidara.

The fox was engulfed in the mass of explosions and Naruto was sent back skidding across the ground. The fox's cloak followed his movements. Naruto stood slightly, now he was angry. The fox's mouth opened again creating another Jinchuuriki bomb in it's mouth. The black chakra energy glowed intensely, this time it would be much more powerful than the previous attack. The fox growled angrily and swallowed the energy and began charging to fire it.

During that time, Gaara had moved behind Naruto, standing back in the bushes being cloaked by the leaves. Shukaku was a big part of the next attack. Gaara began to feed his chakra into the ground, forcing it to travel under the ground to Shukaku and fill his body. When the time was right, he would unleash the ultimate jutsu on the unsuspecting Naruto that he faced off against. "Gyahahahaha! Pathetic child! You think you can win Gyahahahahaha!"

The fox re-opened it's mouth firing a much more powerful blast than previously. The blast emitted black lightning as it traveled towards Shukaku. If this attack were to hit, it would cause a unbelievable amount of damage. Yet Naruto and the fox were both unaware of Gaara behind them.

Shukaku was able to jump up, his tail getting hit by the blast. "Gyahahaha is that all you've got!" He began to send charging blasts of wind back towards Naruto. "Get ready to die gyahahahaha!"

The fox was hit by the blast getting sent back slightly. The fox opened it's mouth again and began firing multiple blast at Shukaku. Meanwhile Naruto began making portions of the fox's chakra go into his hand slowly creating the nine tail's Rasen Shuriken.

After several more blast were fired, the whole nine tails cloak moved into Naruto's hand creating a crimson red rasen Shuriken with a pitch black center. Naruto threw the shuriken as it zoomed through the air, pure energy seeping from. The shuriken got closer to Shukaku and began to expand in width to ensure a hit. The air rose as it expanded and a slight screeching could be heard from the shuriken. Almost every last bit of nine tails chakra was poured into this attack and it would indeed prove to be devastating.

The attack hit it's mark with out fail, causing Shukaku's body to be completely destroyed sending the spirit back into Gaara's body. This was his chance. Jumping out of the bushes, Gaara moved forward slightly, throwing the massive sand shuriken towards Naruto, and this attack would hit and completely ended the battle. "Sand Shuriken, Exploding Sands!" With that said, he launched sand after the shuriken causing it to move faster and be pushed forward at a higher speed. It then came into contact with Naruto sending him forward and knocking him down, leaving him panting and groaning in pain.

Naruto attempted to stand, but failed as he continued to pant. He looked up at Gaara and weakly spoke, "Gaara...there's something bigger than just Sasuke...somethings up in the village...I don't know what though..." That being said Naruto's eyes closed and he passed out from the loss of energy.

Meanwhile, with Sasuke and Deidara, their battle still raged on. Sasuke had just used his Dragon Flame Jutsu as it came through the smoke towards Deidara. Luckily for Deidara he had advanced his scope in several different ways which allowed him to view the heat sources in the area. Being able to maneuver himself quickly, he pushed his body down as the flames just grazed the side of his cloak as he landed on the ground. He knew Sasuke's sharingan would prove to be a serious issue but he had some tricks up his sleeve that he had learned from Gaara during a previous encounter with the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village. The two of them had each taught each other one technique and gave up a small amount of their equipment for their jutsu to each other.

Once Deidara landed on the ground, he began to do hand signs in a quick fluid motion, readying himself for his next attack against Sasuke. Looking down at the ground, he noticed a small hole. He smirked a bit as he quickly withdrew some of his detonating clay and began to create several insects, feeding them into the hole in the ground. There was a special ability this clay had. When creatures were created, they would be given small sensors from within the clay to seek out massive amounts of chakra and feed off of them from the ground, leaving the Users chakra intact and allowing the chakra to be transferred to the user.

Sasuke was no fool. His Sharingan clearly detected the insects. He rammed his sword into the ground and began feeding electricity through the sword and through the ground. The electricity would disarm the insects and prevent them from being used. It was a fact among the ninja world that Lightning style ninjutsu would work well against Earth style ninjutsu, which Deidara's clay was in fact used as. Now that the insects were disarmed Sasuke's hand became engulfed in his chidori and shot out of his hand directly, "Chidori: Spear!" The lightning spear shot out of Sasuke's palm and headed directly towards Deidara.

Deidara growled a bit but was able to move quickly out of the way dodging Sasuke's attack. This was going to prove very difficult for the blond bomber but he had to get Sasuke back and take the Uchiha out for good. It was then from behind Sasuke another presence arrived.

"Well brat, this is gonna take two to take this emo kid down."

Deidara's eyes widened, "Sasori! What are you doing here yea?"

He chuckled, "I knew you'd need a hand against this child. Especially with that annoying Sharingan of his. Without it, he'd be one sad pathetic little ninja. Deidara...show no fear and attack with everything you got."

Before the spear made contact with Deidara, Sasuke quickly spun around bringing the long spear in his hand with him and swung at Sasori. His eyes were full of anger and hate. As he spun his other hand was engulfed in electricity as well and that electricity shot out at Deidara as well. Hopefully at least one of the two would be killed here and now.

Both Deidara and Sasori substituted themselves before reappearing side by side.

"Pathetic kid," Sasori said with a chuckle.

He handed a small pill to Deidara, it was unknown to Sasuke what it's ability was. Both of the ninja each took the pills. Since Sasuke wouldn't know the effect. The Akatsuki duo smirked.

"Hey Uchiha, can you read our chakra now? I bet you can't," Sasori smirked.

Deidara grinned, he immediately knew the effect of the pill that he and Sasori took. It made their chakra invisible and completely unreadable. Any attack they sent from a distance, Sasuke would not be able to sense it.

Sasuke cursed aloud not being able to see their chakra. "If I can't sense your chakra then I'll just kill you both here and now!" Sasuke did an array of hand signs and blew one of his fire streams into the sky. At first nothing seemed to happen, but then suddenly the sky darkened and it began to rain. Sasuke smirked lifting his arm to the sky. Lightning from above struck Sasuke's hand and began glowing. "Kirin..." Sasuke said softly as a dragon made of lightning formed above him.

Deidara smirked as well as Sasori. They just stood there watching Sasuke prepare his attack. Sasori yawned and Deidara crossed his arms.

"Ready Deidara?" Sasori asked.

Deidara nodded, "you know it yea."

They planned on letting the attack hit, but Deidara was to run at Sasuke head on which he did immediately. Deidara began to ran forward at an intense speed, drawing a kunai as it was aimed to stab right through Sasuke's left eye. Sasori waited to take the blow for Deidara knowing that Sasuke would changed the aim to hit Deidara. But the kunai would hit with out fail.

Sasuke smirked seeing Deidara. He was oblivious to their plan. He flicked his wrist and the dragon charged towards Deidara in a very and split into a smaller version aimed at Sasori. The two dragons roared out loudly as they both opened their mouths in a attempt to engulf Sasori and Deidara in their jaws.

With a quick dodge and a duck, Deidara impaled the kunai in Sasuke's eye twisting it around and pulling it back, his eye being pulled right from his head causing blood to gush down the left side of his face. "Heh lets see how you do with one eye yea." Sasori continued to just stand there with his arms now crossed.

Sasuke screamed out in pain as blood fell from his eye. He covered where his eye had once been and his opposite eye widened and formed the Mangekyou, "You'll pay for that you son of a bitch! Amaterasu!" Black flames spewed forward from Sasuke making a wave towards Deidara. However these flames were much too weak to have the same affect as normal, Sasuke had lost control his energy was unpredictable now. And this was a case of bad luck, that his energy was below average.

Sasori smirked, "Deidara, now!"

Hearing that Deidara substituted himself reappearing behind Sasuke as Sasori through a kunai to him with a very strong chakra string attached to it. He caught it and ran to stand beside Sasori. "Alright hand the kunai to me and go."

Deidara nodded and then ran towards Sasuke. With a quick pull of his arms, Sasori pulled on the kunai and the chakra string he had attached to his other wrist. When it made contact with Sasuke's legs it would sever them. As Deidara got closer he jumped a bit, bring his foot just barely between Sasuke's legs kicking him in the nuts with great force as the string when through his legs. When the kick connected, it connected with such force it pulled Sasuke's upper legs and body away from the part of his legs that had just been hit with the sharp chakra string. Deidara has minor burns from running through Amaterasu in order to finish that attack.

"Try restoring your clan now you son of a bitch yea!" Deidara yelled.

He spun around bringing his foot to the back of Sasuke's head kicking him forward towards the ground. He was going to be in a hell of a lot of pain but not as close to death as he wished he would be.

Sasuke screamed in pain again, his sharingan disappearing. His eye faded slowly, his legs were gone and he was in a immense amount of pain. Blood spewed from his wounds intensly. Sasuke coughed out loud blood spewing from his mouth as well. He looked up slightly seeing Deidara. Sasuke brought a arm up slightly trying to perform another Chidori spear, but he failed. "Dammit...DAMMIT!" Sasuke cursed again and again more blood coming from his mouth as he screamed at the top of his lungs. His head hit the dirt and he began laughing lightly, "You think you've won...but your wrong...in the end I'll be the one laughing...and you will all die..." Sasuke laughed harder and then was suddenly silent. He was dead now. His one eye was wide open blood trickling down the side of his face. He had a sinister smile across his face, a sight that would haunt most for the rest of their life.

Deidara shuddered a bit, "fuck he is ugly yea."

Sasori chuckled, "yes and my next puppet. Say Deidara...wasn't Naruto with Sasuke?"

"He was yea, but I met up with Gaara and he took care of Naruto yea."

"Ah right. Pein wanted Gaara's help to convince Naruto to join on our side. Something is a miss in the Leaf Village and even Gaara showed a great concern with this."

After Sasuke died, Gaara came holding Naruto across his shoulder. They had just fought, but in truth they were still friends. Naruto looked at Sasuke's corpse and shook his head and sighed.

"It looks like I'm all alone again..." Said Naruto softly.

He stood on his own and backed away from Gaara. Gaara looked at Naruto and looked away. "Naruto, I'm sorry for your loss, but Sasuke was evil..."

Naruto stayed quiet and began walking away. Gaara then walked to Naruto, "Naruto Deidara and Sasori want to speak with you."

Naruto stopped and walked to a nearby tree and slumped down, "I'm all ears..." Said Naruto softly.

Sasori sighed and took a step forward, "Naruto, according to our Leader, the leaf village is on the brink of destruction due to Sasuke. There is something more vile happening as we speak."

"He sent message to my village and I immediately went to meet with him in the Rain Village. They wanted me to talk to you and get you to join us. You really don't wanna kill Sakura do you? And besides as soon as word reaches the Leaf that Sasuke is dead...shit will stir," Gaara explained.

Naruto growled, "no, I don't want to kill Sakura...but I will restore the Leaf to it's original peaceful state."

"That's the point yea," Deidara said crossing his arms, "so what do you say Naruto?"

He sighed, "I'm in."


	21. Chapter 22

The dusk was breaking as Pein stood at the large bay side window that sat in the center of the hospital room. He watched as the sun was setting casting the clear sky in an eerie red glow. Usually he greeted the evening with a burst of rain but tonight was different, his mind was at ease, his heart at rest from the constant racing of worry. In his eyes, it was a time of celebration for the birth of his and Sakura's triplets. He was content but at the same time bemused from the feelings that erupted inside him with great strength. Meanwhile behind him Sakura began to stir from her slumber, the triplets remaining at rest beside her bed in their separate cribs.

Her eyes were foggy as she tried to make out where Pein was standing, her vision slightly blurred as she began to gain focus. She eased up slightly onto her elbows as Pein remained un-noticing to her awakening. Her face was beautifully lit by the small remnants of light from the sun that poured into the room as the moon took it's place in a broadening dark sky that was lit in a blanket of glistening and glowing stars that shimmered radiantly.

She smiled as she got up from the bed, so quietly nobody would have noticed. Pein was so lost in thought, he couldn't even sense that she was coming up behind him until he felt her two slender arms wrap around his waist and her cheek resting against the middle of his back. He jumped only slightly which issued a soft laughter to erupt from Sakura's lips.

Gently Pein placed his hands over her forearms, rubbing them gently as he smiled. They remained silent, content just being accompanied by the other.

The silence in the room was short lived as the triplets began to cry out for Sakura. Her arms dropped from around Pein as she hurried over to the cribs, the triplets automatically silenced as they saw their mothers face. She smile brightly as she sat down on the bed and picked one of them up cradeling him in her arms. Pein followed after her picking up the second and placing him in Sakura's arms and then the third in the middle.

He smiled at Sakura and she returned a smile as he leant forward kissing her forehead, "I'm going to go see if I can find some bottles."

She nodded, "alright."

As Pein left the room, she began to hum softly, cradling the triplets in her arms. She managed to calm them down with ease. Pein walked around through the halls of the hospital at a somewhat frantic pace, looking for any hospital staff that might be able to provide him with the bottles for his and Sakura's children. The hospital seemed unusually quiet, and somewhat ominous. It seemed as though the entire hospital was completely empty. Finally Pein came across a nurse that was at the end of the hall. He asked for the three bottles and the nurse nodded. She nodded and cracked a small smile.

"I'll bring them to you and your wife's room in a moment," she said.

Pein blushed slightly hearing her words, "Well you see...we're not married yet..."

The nurse giggled a bit nodding as she walked away to get the children's bottles. Pein then began his walk back to Sakura's room. Meanwhile Sakura sat on her bed cradling the children. They squirmed slightly showing that they would wake soon. She looked at the door to her room growing slightly uneasy, wondering why Pein hadn't come back yet.

Meanwhile, Konan, Hidan, Kakazu, Zetsu, Tobi, Kisame and Itachi arrived outside the hospital. It was a very creepy looking building. It stood a few stories up with many cracks in the foundation going upwards towards the roof. The windows were dirty and discolored except the window in the center of the building which clearly was Sakura's room.

Hidan looked around, "what the fuck is this place? It's like a mother fucking insane asylum."

Konan shrugged a bit and walked ahead of everyone entering the hospital.

Itachi looked at Kisame, "perhaps we should stay out here. There's an insanely high amount of chakra resonating from under the hospital. It can't be Sasuke..his life was taken many moments ago."

Kisame nodded, signalling for Hidan, Kakazu, Zetsu and Tobi to go on ahead which they did, hurrying after Konan.

Pein re-entered Sakura's room and pulled up a chair beside her. he shot a warm smile at her, "The nurse said that she would bring the bottles up shortly."

Sakura heaved a sigh of relief, just glad that Pein came back to her. She gently cradled the triplets, still feeling uneasy. Pein had felt this too, but he had the other Rikudo bodies scoping around the hospital just in case. He saw what they saw, which was a empty hospital besides a few staff members that occasionally greeted the bodies. But for the most part, it seemed as though Sakura and the children were safe from danger.

Konan was still walking ahead of the other members. They followed close behind her as she wandered slightly aimlessly, trying to find her way to Sakura's room. Sure enough it seemed like they had been walking in circles as they reached the entrance of the hospital again.

"This is so odd...it's like a demented labyrinth. The building is enormous but there are no stairs or elevators," Konan sighed.

"This can't be a real hospital...it's not possible," Tobi said as he walked over placing a hand against the wall. He quickly drew his hand back shaking it.

"What the fuck is your problem Tobi?" Hidan asked, his head tilted in confusion.

"Nobody touch the walls. They suck the chakra right out of you. It's odd that it isn't doing it through the floor," he replied.

"Okay who is this asshole and what did he do with Tobi?" Hidan said, his head dropping slightly.

The others remained quiet, trying to assess the situation.

Pein and Sakura stayed in the room sitting quietly. By now they were both uneasy and somewhat worried. Pein stood and stuck his head out of the door looking for the nurse. No one. Not a single person was there and Pein couldn't sense any signs of life, not even Sakura and the childrens, despite the fact that he was standing so close to them.

"Sakura...somethings wrong."

Sakura looked up holding the children close to her. In her mind she had felt a disturbance for a while now. Pein's eyes narrowed as he snapped his fingers. As he did so the Rikudo bodies appeared in the room with them. "Asura, Human, and Hungry-Ghost Realm will remain here with Sakura. Me, Animal and Hell Realm will go and see what's going on."

"Lets try and find a way up to their floor...there has to be a way," Konan said, walking forward again.

Just then, Itachi and Kisame came running in.

"Konan! Stop! There's a chakra network under this building. It's a trap. We have to get out of here."

"But Pein and Sakura..." Konan was cut off by Hidan, "this is no fucking time to be concerned with them! Pein has all his bodies here, they can handle it!"

"Hidan you idiot! Sakura herself can probably not even move! They have triplets up there!" Konan almost yelled, her face flushed with anger.

Zetsu disappeared into the floor as his voice echoed, "I'm going down to check this out."

Hidan and Kakazu both grabbed Konan's wrists and began to pull her towards the exit which as they got close to it disappeared. Quicky Itachi activated his sharingan looking around eagerly to find a way out.

"What do you see?" Kisame asked.

"This whole hospital is made of chakra..." he replied.

The three Rikudo bodies that were doing patrol walked around the halls aimlessly. The entrances had disappeared, there was no way off the floor where they were. God Realm activated his Rinnegan scanning for any places that might be a escape route. Instead he found the same conclusion that Itachi had found. The building having it's own chakra network. God realm stood away from the wall and nodded at Asura Realm. Asura stepped forward and pulled his forearm off slightly shooting several missles from it. The missles made contact with the wall however to no avail. The wall remained unscratched.

God realm cursed loudly, "Come we have to protect Sakura."

The three bodies nodded and began running back to Sakura's room to protect her.

The remaining akatsuki members stood in the center of the hallway, back to back in two lines. The darker energy around the halls began to intensify greatly turning them a crimson blood red. The energy was not invisible, it was solid and leaking down the walls like soaking wet paint applied in too thick of a coat.

"Dammit, this isn't good at all," Itachi said, watching the liquid consume the floor.

In that moment, the others remained silent as eerie haunting screams echoed through the hallways before the sound of shattered glass took over. Nobody said anything, they tried to remain calm and stay still watching the horrors unfold. Ghostly screams mixed in with the sound of the shattered glass as a series of low growls took over. The walls began to move as within that instant, several arms broke through the surface grabbing at the air, their reach being disturbingly far.

The three Rikudo bodies experianced the same disturbing events that took place with the other members. God realm smirked slightly as the arms began to try and grab at the group.

God Realm extended his hand to the arms coming at them, "Shinra Tensei."

The arms were pushed back snapping backwards. The group then continued to run back to Sakura's room. The other three bodies stood close to Sakura, seeing what the other bodies saw they stood in place waiting for anything that might happen.

Itachi's chakra started to deplete as he kept his sharingan activated. He began to feel uneasy as his body trembled. Kisame placed a hand against his partner's shoulder trying to keep him balanced as they all tried to remain still.

"We can't last much longer..." Kisame said.

Just then, they could hear noises outside and fell silent when all they heard was a womans voice. "Silence!"

The eerie sounds faded away to nothing as the hospital began to turn back to normal.

"Fucking hell! What the fuck just happened!" Hidan yelled.

Konan was faced towards where the door was and it was coming back. Standing on the outside of the door was a woman with long red hair and bright red eyes. She was dressed in a pair of red capri pants with socks pulled over them. She wore shoes like Konan had never seen before. She had a long black and red striped tank-top on as well.

The Rikudo bodies stopped their running. Everything was now normal. Staff members walked through the halls as they normally did. God Realm walked forward seeing no signs of the mysterious chakra that was there previously. They then rushed back to Sakura's room. Sakura had the same confused look as the Rikudo bodies had. The nurse had come and given her the three bottles as if nothing had happened.

God Realm walked to Sakura. "I think it's best we leave this place as soon as possible." He said quietly.

The woman walked into the hospital and stopped standing in front of Konan, "you need to get out of here now. I can only suppress the chakra network for so long. This is an asylum, there are dead bodies buried beneath. It's the reason I could suppress the chakra...you need to find your leader and his girl and their children now! Top floor, hurry, and don't ask me to explain, there is no time!"

Konan nodded and looked at the others, "you all go outside with her, I'll be out with Pein and Sakura shortly."

The other members did not protest and made their way outside, however the mysterious woman walked to Konan, "I'm coming with you, let's go the stairs are over here."

She lead the way as her and Konan began to run, getting to the stairs running up them as fast as they could. Konan began yelling out for Pein.

"Pein! Pein where are you! We have to get out of here now!"

Pein looked up, hearing his name being called. By the sound of the voice it was Konan. He moved out of the room looking and saw as Konan and the mysterious red haired woman came running down the hall.

"Konan, what's wrong?"

She stopped as the red haired woman stopped behind her. Konan panted, "this...isn't a hospital...it's an asylum. There are dead bodies buried beneath here."

Pein's eyes widened a bit and nodded returning to the room picking Sakura in his arms as three Rikudo bodies grabbed the triplets.

"Lets go!" Said Pein.

The group then began running out of the asylum.

As they began running, the mysterious red heads control was starting to fade. "Dammit, there isn't enough time!" She skidded to a stop as the others started running. The woman began to do a series of handsigns, reciting darkened words.

"From the depths of hell, the limbs being ripped and torn from sockets, pull the dismembered bodies together in a wave of bloody lies and push them under! Forbidden Jutsu! Time of the Dead Silence!" As the asylum began getting corrupted by the chakra network again, the jutsu slowed it down greatly.

Pein continued running turning slightly seeing the woman's display of power. "I suggest you hurry!" Yelled Pein as He made a jump directly down the stairs keeping hold of Sakura in his arms, while the other bodies and Konan followed closely behind.

She had no time to catch up as she looked behind herself as she turned to run. Quickly she dived through the window as the glass shattered and she went through the air headed for a rough landing. The other Akatsuki members looked up seeing her heading towards the ground. None of them would be fast enough to catch her. With out even realizing what was happening, sand began to form in the area where the woman was about to land. She hit the sand sliding off of it into the ground and hit lightly off a tree as she groaned. Gaara ran to her side as Naruto, Deidara and Sasori ran to the others.

Shortly afterwards The Rikudo bodies along with Sakura and Konan came running out of the building. The all panted slightly seeing the events that took place ahead of them. Pein then gently let Sakura down, grasping her hand and walking to the group.

"Who is that girl?" Tobi asked.

Naruto looked over, "that, is Riyu Nikano...the Nikanokage of Nikanoru Village and Gaara's future wife."

Konan's eyes widened, "she's from the land of the dead...that explains why she was able to call the spirits back into silence for that time."

The land of the dead brought some memories back to Pein. It was one of their first missions when him, Yahiko, and Konan had formed the original Akatsuki.

"So she's the Land of the Dead's leader is she? Brings back memories doesn't it Konan?" He led Sakura, still holding her hand. "Me and Sakura thank you for helping us escape." Said Pein to Riyu.

She stood up with Gaara's assistance rubbing her head slightly, "not a problem. I've been trying to bring that Asylum down for years."

Pein looked at the building, "so you've been trying to destroy it?"

He continued looking at the mysterious building. He brought his hand up aiming it towards the building.

"Shinra Tensei!" He shot out the shockwave from his hand, which in fact did make contact with the building. However nothing happened, "What the hell is this?" Said Pein.

Riyu said nothing as she approached the building.

"Riyu, be careful," Gaara said softly.

She just nodded as she walked and stood right in front of the building placing her hands against the building as one of the hands came out enclosing over Riyu's hands, "this...was built by my father before he died."

Just then more hands came out. Two wrapped around her ankles, two around her wrist and one around her throat. She let out a low growl as the building began to morph into a human body, standing before Riyu, while the hands still held her in place.

A low voice began to speak, "by order of Orochimaru...you shall all be killed. It will be an honor to have my daughter's name at the top of the list."

Everyone's eyes widened, especially Gaara's and Sakura's. They were all at a loss for words and had been for several minutes since the events that took place.

Sakura gripped Pein's hands tightly, "we...have to protect...the babies Pein..."

Riyu's eyes slowly began to close as she tried to free herself from the spirits grasp. She spoke a few words before she was rendered unconscious, "get out of here...while you...c...an..."


End file.
